Incroyablement
by Linoa2112
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de DanishgirlEt si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard?Et si Harry, Ron et Draco Malefoy formait le Trio d'Or? Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite? Please R&R...Couple DMHG
1. Rendsmoi ma baguette!

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Chapitre 1: Rends-moi ma baguette!!  
  
Hermione parcourut des yeux la table des Serpentards. Il y avait le Trio d'Or(Golden Trio), comme ils aimaient qu'on les nomme.   
  
Ils étaient les Stars de l'equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Oh, elle detestait tant ces garçons. Depuis la premiere année, elle avait été leur victime favorite subissant leurs injures douloureuses et d'autres choses horribles.  
  
Ils avaient chaque semaine des petites amies differentes. Elle était en realité l'une des seules filles de son année à ne pas être sortie avec l'un d'eux.   
  
Peut-être parce qu'elle était leur Sang-De-Bourbe preferée, ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de tomber amoureuse de tels individus.  
  
Bien que tout les Weasley avaient été à Gryffondor, Ron n'avait pas suivi. Il avait été le premier à être un Serpentard. Et concernant Potter, personne n'avait put le croire quand le Choixpeau Magique avait annoncé qu'il était un Serpentard.   
  
Pour l'amour de Dieu! Il était "Le Garçon-qui-a-survecu", celui qui avait reduit la puissance de Voldemort à neant, et l'avait obligé à se cacher jusqu'a ce qu'il soit capable de revenir. Les deux garçons avaient semblé être tellement agreables et gentils dans le train.  
  
Puis, il y avait Draco Malefoy. Il venait d'une famille sombre de sorciers qui avait toujours servis à Serpentard.   
  
Il avait des cheveux blancs, presque argentés, lissés vers l'arriere. Il avait ces yeux bleu-d'argent. Il affichait toujours cet ennuyeux sourire satisfait qui donnait la nausée à Hermione.  
  
Tous les trois garçons avaient des mains assez fortes, des bras puissants ainsi qu'une musculature importante.   
  
Elle avait toujours quelques contusions sur son poignet gauche, là où Potter l'avait empoignée l'autre jour, parce qu'elle lui était rentré dedans accidentellement.  
  
Elle s'aperçut soudainement que les trois garçons chuchotaient d'un air conspirateur et l'ont ensuite regardée. Ils ne pouvaient regarder personne d'autres puisqu'ils avaient menacé certains etudiants.   
  
Desormais, plus personne ne voulait s'asseoir en sa compagnie. Chacun avait peur de lui adresser la parole sous peine d'être les prochaines victimes du Trio d'Or.   
  
Elle était donc toujours assise seule.Elle passait toujours tout son temps libre seule. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne, sauf aux professeurs quand ils lui demandaient quelque chose.  
  
Ils l'avaient surnommée "Celle-qui-connait-tout" ainsi que "L'animal de compagnie des enseignants"! Juste parce qu'elle connaissait toujours les reponses à presque chaque question!  
  
Allons! Sur quoi employerait-elle tout son temps libre, si elle n'etudiait pas? C'était eux qui l'avaient rendue comme cela. Eux qui s'étaient assurés qu'elle n'ai pas d'amis.  
  
Il lui sourirent d'un air satisfait. Elle était sûre qu'ils venaient d'inventer quelque chose d'horrible.  
  
Elle finit son repas et se mit debout. Elle marcha rapidement. Elle esperait vraiment qu'elle y serait à temps, avant qu'ils ne puissent l'attraper.'Bien. Seulement au bout du couloir. Je suis presque arrivée.'pensa t-elle en marchant un peu plus vite.  
  
Elle pouvait entendre des pas derriere elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder en arriere afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était eux. Ils l'avaient trouvé de nouveau.'Jesus!. Pourquoi cela tombe tout le temps sur moi?'Pensa Hermione en considerant reellement le demander au Trio d'Or un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Elle était à cinq pas du portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand quelqu'un saisit son poignet et la poussa contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et pinca les levres pour ne pas crier. Elle ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de savoir qu'ils l'avaient blessée.  
  
'Bien que tu ne peux pas me voir, moi je le peux toujours', dit une voix. Il devait être...Elle ouvrit les yeux. Oui, c'était Malefoy.   
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il était seul! Attends, pourquoi était-il seul? Ils sont toujours ensemble, mais là il est seul!pensa t-elle en le fixant d'un air moqueur.  
  
'Que veux-tu cette fois, Malefoy?demanda t-elle en esperant qu'il disparaitrait simplement.'Mhmm, bagarreur, hein? Je dois l'admettre. Tu m'as deçue. C'est seulement notre troisieme semaine à Poudlard et tu t'es deja rendue!dit-il en lui souriant d'un air satisfait. Il rajouta aprés, plus pour lui-même. 'Mhmm, ce que Je veux?'  
  
Ele ne voulait rien d'autre que fuir cet endroit, voir quelqu'un arriver et la liberer. 'J'y était preque arrivée à leur echapper. Seulement encore cinq pas!'pensa t-elle. Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'atteindre l'interieur de sa cape et trouver sa baguette magique.   
  
Courir n'était pas une bonne option. Il avait placé ses mains sur les murs, l'enfermant dans un creux. Il y avait le mur, un bras, un corps et de nouveau un bras.  
  
Elle avait eu cinq année de supplices et avait vraiment esperé qu'ils l'oublieraient cette année. Allons! C'était leur sixieme année et c'était encore elle qui devait souffrir.  
  
Qu'est-ce que...Oui, quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle pria silencieusement que ce soit un enseignant.   
  
Malefoy devait avoir vu l'espoir naître dans ses yeux parce qu'il se pencha et chuchota durement.'Pas la peine de prier, ce n'est pas un professeur qui vient.'Et il avait raison. Elle pouvait voir Weasley et Potter remontant le couloir.  
  
'Oh! Tu l'as donc attrapper, hein?'demanda Potter en souriant. Draco les a regardés et a souri d'un air satisfait(Note de la Traductrice: Oui, c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps!lol!).  
  
'Oui mais nous l'avons mal jugée. Elle devient beaucoup trop rapide. Elle était seulement à quelques pas de la salle commune de Gryffondor', dit-il en la regardant.  
  
'Pourquoi ai-je quitté la Grande Salle avant les autres? Hermione, idiote, tu devrais savoir que cela ne les aurait pas arretés, pensa t-elle. 'Où sont les professeurs, quand...'Elle n'eut plus le temps de penser quand elle sentit une main caresser son menton.   
  
Sa bouche et ses levres s'assecherent et elle dû passer sa langue dessus. Malefoy caressa sa levre inferieure, avec son pouce. Alors, il frotta doucement sa clavicule. Il continua de caresser le côté gauche de son corps, en bas des hanches. Il ecarta sa cape et se frotta à elle d'avant en arriere.  
  
Il était si difficile de reprimer un gemissement. Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant totalement Potter et Weasley.   
  
Il lecha soudainement le lobe de son oreille et elle ne put se retenir de gemir. Il continua en bas de son cou, deposant de petits baisers.  
  
Alors aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait embrassé, il s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Malefoy qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait(lol). Weasley et Potter se trouvaient directement derriere Malefoy. Ils lui souriaient.  
  
Il lui montra sa main gauche et elle ne vit rien d'autre que sa baguette magique. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à 'Dieu! Damnez-le' (Je suis vraiment désolée mais normalement le terme était "Goddamit". Si quelqu'un sait ce que cela peut bien signifier, je lui en serai reconnaissante de me le dire!)  
  
'Rends-moi ma baguette magique, Malefoy' lui dit-elle. Il lui repondit juste NON. Il se pencha alors et chuchota dans son oreille.   
  
'Si tu veux vraiment recuperer ta baguette, tu devras venir demain soir me rencontrer prés du lac aprés le dîner. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette magique plus tôt. C'est Samedi, demain. Alors, viendras-tu?'demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas la prendre, desormais. Aisin au lieu de juste incliner la tête, elle hurla pratiquement. 'QUOI D'AUTRE POURRAIS-JE FAIRE? POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, TU AS MA BAGUETTE MAGIQUE. BIEN SÛR QUE JE VIENDRAI IDIOT!'   
  
Eh, bien la derniere partie n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire parce qu'il donna la baguette à Potter et attrapa son poignet.  
  
Il epingla son poignet au dessus de sa tête avec sa main droite et prit son menton avec sa main gauche. 'Personne ne me parle comme cela, toi la Sang-De-Bourbe laide.' Dit-il, les dents serrées. Il l'embrassa alors grossierement, mordant la levre inferieure.   
  
Elle pouvait en realité goûter le sang. Elle pleurnicha de douleur. Il ne la lacha pas mais continuait à mordre et à lecher sa levre inferieure. Hermione gemit de douleur.  
  
Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle essaya de les repousser, sans resultat. Il était trop fort pour elle. Il continua à l'embrasser et elle se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle manquait de souffle.   
  
Elle le voyait, puis voyait du noir, puis lui de nouveau, puis du noir encore. Cela continua jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'effondre. La derniere chose qu'elle entendit avant d'être livrée à l'obscurité était: 'Demain, aprés le dîner, pas avant.'  
  
Alors je continue la traduction ou pas?? N vous inquietez pas, les chapitres seront plus souvent updatés que les chapitres de mes propres potterfictions. C'est bizarre mais je traduit plus rapidement que je n'ecris! Peut-être un chap' toutes les semaines. Pour l'instant, l'auteur a mis en ligne six chapitres. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Samedi

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danishgirl). Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews mais encore une fois je ne me permettrai pas d'y repondre vu que ce n'est pas mon histoire et que je ne fais que la traduire.... Merci beaucoup et Continuez!! C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Désolée du retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment mais promis je vais me rattrapper!! Désoléee!!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Chapitre 2 - Samedi   
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. ' Où suis-je ? ' Pensa t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Lentement, elle decerna les contours de la piece, et elle put en conclure qu'elle était dans son lit.   
  
' Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je ne me souviens pas.... ' Soudainement 'la scène' entière de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et elle se rappela ce qui était arrivé.  
  
"Oh, tu es levée!" Dit une voix. Hermione regarda sur le côté où ses rideaux auraient du se trouver. On les avait tirés sur le côté. C'était Lavande qui lui avait adressé la parole.  
  
"Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?" Demanda t-elle.   
  
Lavande la regarda avec des yeux tristes tandis qu'elle disait, ' j'ai pitié de toi. ' Hermione n'avait pas besoin de sa sympathie. Pourquoi maintenant après cinq ans ?  
  
"Neville t'a découvert dans le couloir. Nous n'avons pas pensé qu'il était nécessaire de t'emmener à l'infirmerie, donc nous t'avons mise dans ton lit. De toute maniere.... Tu ferais mieux de te depecher si tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner. Il est deja neuf heures."  
  
Hermione hocha la tête. Elle pouvait sentir son estomac gronder. Elle avait en effet trés faim. Mais elle resista et se rendit à la salle de bain. Aprés s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée, elle se regarda dans le miroir.   
  
Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut son reflet. Elle était pâle et sa lèvre inférieure était toute gonflée et rouge. Elle s'approcha tout près du miroir. Oui, si elle regardait de plus prés, elle pouvait même voir les marques de dents de Malefoy sur sa lèvre.  
  
Elle se deshabilla et prit un bain chaud relaxant. Elle pouvait attendre le dejeuner pour se nourrir.   
  
Environ quarantes minutes plus tard, elle décida de sortir du bain. Elle voulut commencer par ses devoirs même si elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper prioritairement - car demain était dimanche. Elle enfila une jupe grise et un T-shirt blanc et lissa sa cape.   
  
Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la piece, elle donna un dernier regard dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, d'être au soleil.   
  
C'est ce qu'elle decida de faire. Elle ferait ses devoirs à l'extérieur, prés du lac ou encore mieux ... À sa place spéciale. Elle saisit ses livres et sortit de la piece pour se rendre en bas à la salle commune.  
  
Elle parcourut la pièce d'un coup d'oeil rapide et ne vit rien que trois premières années. Après avoir sourit legerement à la vue de deux d'entre eux se battant sur celui qui avait fait le mouvement dans le jeu d'échecs, elle sortit de la salle commune.   
  
Les halls étaient à peu près vides tandis qu'elle descendait vers la porte principale. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et sortit dans la clarté du jour. Le soleil était si brillant qu'elle fut presque aveuglée.  
  
Elle regarda ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Presque tout le monde jouait ou faisait l'idiot. Et puis, ils étaient là. Les trois personnes qu'elle aurait voulu éviter. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait rencontrer Malfoy prés du lac après le dîner.   
  
Elle marcha rapidement à son endroit privé. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cette cachette mais, franchement, elle ne s'en souciait pas.. Tant qu'ils ne l'ennuyaient pas.  
  
Elle trouva son livre de Metamorphose et commença à lire le chapitre trois.   
  
Presque deux heures plus tard elle arrêta de lire. C'était presque midi et le déjeuner serait servi dans environ 30 minutes. Elle cueillit donc ses livres, ses plumes et les parchemins et marcha de sa cachette vers le château. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Etrange... Il n'y avait presque personne ici. Elle regarda vers le terrain de quidditch et vit qu'une grande foule de gens s'était réunie là-bas. C'était.... Oui, c'était presque seulement les filles qui se trouvaient debout là. Elle chercha dans les cieux et vit que c'était l'équipe de Serpentard qui apparemment jouait .  
  
' Probablement parce que c'est le Trio D'or qui joue, ' pensa t-elle en continuant de marcher vers la porte.  
  
Elle se rendit à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et y laissa ses livres. 'Nul besoin d'emmener ces gros livres' pensa t-elle en souriant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait. Mais elle se sentait soudainement heureuse. Peut-être parce que le couloir était calme et que personne ne lui semblait etrange. Il était agreable de pouvoir enfin respirer sans que quelqu'un ne lui reproche de le faire. D'habitude, le Trio d'Or la reprimandait parce qu'elle respirait le même air qu'eux, ce qu'ils trouvaient degoûtant.   
  
Hermione s'arrêta de sourire quand elle se rappela la fois en quatrieme année, où Weasley avait soudainement decidé qu'elle ne devait pas souiller leur air plus de trois minutes d'affilées.  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle se souvint à quel point elle avait etouffé. Elle avait juste voulu mourir afin qu'ils la laissent enfin traquille et arrêtent la misére qu'ils lui faisaient subir chaque jour.   
  
Elle parvint au Grand Hall et frotta rapidement sa joue. Le Hall était en realité vide, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante. Toutes ces conversations de gens heureux la rendait toute nauséeuse. Il y en avait une vingtaine prés d'elle. Etonnament, ils étaient tous de sexe masculin.   
  
'Hum, ils n'ont probablement pas voulu regarder le Trio, ce que je comprends parfaitement.' Pensa t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.  
  
'Hé!' Dit une voix. Hermione ignora les gens autour d'elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle les regarder? Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé. Alors quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés et obtint son attention. Cette place était habituellement vide. Elle se tourna et vit deux yeux bruns la fixer. C'était Seamus Finnigan, un sixiéme année de Gryffondor comme elle.  
  
'Salut. Hermione, c'est ça?' Demanda t-il en lui souriant. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose à quoi s'attendre. Donc elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est-à-dire hocher la tête. Il ne dit rien. Il continua juste à la regarder en souriant.   
  
'Bien. Je me demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Oh mon Dieu! J'ai peut-être quelque chose entre mes dents. Okay. Aucune importance. Tourne juste la tête et contrôles-toi. Tu peux le faire. Pourquoi continue t-il à ma regarder comme cela? Pensa t-elle en rougissant un peu.   
  
Aprés s'être un peu ressaisie, elle demanda, 'Je peux te venir en aide?'. Il était sur le point de repondre quand les portes se sont ouvertes sur l'équipe de Serpentard, avec beaucoup de filles à leurs talons. Elle fixa le Trio, en colére. ' C'est la premiere fois que quelqu'un me parle vraiment et ces idiots doivent tout ruiner.' Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Seamus mais trouva la place vide.   
  
Elle regarda en bas de la Grande Table et vit Seamus avec ses amis. 'Bien....Seule de nouveau.', pensa t-elle en soupirant.  
  
Elle se leva lentement et disparut par les portes. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et trouva ses livres, reconnaissante que le Trio soit si absorbé par leur dejeuner et par toutes les filles. Elle avait encore besoin de faire ses devoirs de Potions.   
  
Elle fit tout ses devoirs et elle en eut terminé vers cinq heures. 'Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant la derniere heure?', pensa t-elle en fixant le haut de son lit. Elle se sentit somnolente et decida de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Elle entendit des voix dans l'escalier et ferma les rideaux. Elle ne voulait pas voir les visages heureux de Lavande et de Parvati. 'Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces filles arrivent toujours à trouver quelque chose qui les fasse rire sottement. Elles n'en ont donc jamais assez? Pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle ecoutait les filles entrer dans la piece.  
  
'Oh! Je ne peux pas croire que Potter ait finalement decidé de m'inviter à sortir!' Dit une voix. C'était Lavande.  
  
'Moi non plus! Weasley me l'a demandé aussi!' Dit Parvati en riant sottement encore plus fort.  
  
'Alors, c'est quand dejà que nous devons les rencontrer? Demanda Lavande.  
  
'Euh....Oh....je crois que c'est juste aprés le dîner', repondit Parvati.   
  
'Aprés dîner?' Je pensai les rencontrer tous les trois! Dois-je y aller pour y voir seulement Malefoy?' Pensa Hermione en ayant soudainement une crainte alors que quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. 'Et si c'est un piege? Et si Lavande et Parvati cooperaient avec le Trio? Pensa t-elle en commencant à trembler. 'Bien, ce n'est probablement rien. Je rencontrerai cet idiot stupide et je recupererai ma baguette magique!'. La colere avait surmonté sa crainte.  
  
Elle se roula en boule sur le lit en entendant Parvati et Lavande se preparer pour le diner. Il lui semblé qu'elles avaient essayé au moins dix robes ou presque. Elle pouvait sentir leur parfums. Cela lui chatouillait le nez. Deux odeurs planaient dans la chambre et elle devait admettre qu'elles étaient horribles. 'Merci Dieu, je ne serai pas prés d'elles', pensa t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
'Allons-y', dit une Lavande excitée.  
  
'J'arrive' dit Parvati et les filles recommencerent à rire sottement.  
  
Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle soupira et se leva. Elle ne pensait qu'à finir au plus vite la dîner afin de recuperer sa baguette au plus vite.  
  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies. 'Bien....Mieux vaut des joues rouges qu'un visage pâle.', pensa t-elle en pensant au visage pâle de Malefoy, mais elle chassa cette pensée le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle respira profondement, sortit et descendit à la Salle commune.   
  
La Salle Commune était vide. Elle marcha du Portrait jusqu'en bas du couloir. Elle marcha plus lentement lorsqu'elle arriva prés du Hall. 'Bien Mione. Ne te degonfle pas maintenant. Montre-leur que tu ne te soucie pas d'eux et que tu n'a pas peur....de Lui!' Elle dû admettre tout de suite que Malefoy était celui qu'elle craignait le plus.   
  
Elle atteignit finalement le Hall et se glissa par les portes sans que quelqu'un ne la remarque. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et se força à manger. Elle essaya même de penser à autre chose, mais cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre. Il était deja 20h30. Elle chercha et se rendit compte que beaucoup de gens était deja partis. Elle vit Malefoy sortir de la Salle et decida de le suivre. Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Elle marcha alors rapidement vers l'exterieur.  
  
Une fois dehors, elle marcha vers le lac. Le soleil était toujours visible dans le ciel mais il était trés bas. 'Bien Mione! Tu peux le faire!' Pensa t-elle en gagnant legerement un peu de confiance en elle. Elle allait recuperer sa baguette magique! 


	3. Rencontre et Retenue

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
Un enormeeeeeee MERCI tout plein!!lol! Pour vos M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E-S reviews qui continuent à m'encourager grandement!!!! Continuez et Gros bisous à tous!!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Chapitre 3 - Rencontre et Retenues  
  
Elle atteignit le lac et trouva l'endroit totalement vide.   
  
' Où est-il ? ' Elle prit place sur le banc et l'attendit.   
  
Elle sentit un vent froid et trembla. Elle tira sa robe tout autour d'elle pour se tenir au chaud.  
  
Elle fut assise dans cette position dans ce qui lui semblait des heures, mais il s'était seulement ecoulé cinq ou dix minutes. Elle entendit quelques pas et se leva rapidement. Hermione se retourna et vit que Malefoy s'était arrêté et attendait debout, prés d'un arbre.   
  
Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas tout prés d'elle, donc elle s'approcha de lui.   
  
'Enfin,' murmura t-elle tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui.   
  
'Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, sang-de-bourbe?' Gronda Malefoy.  
  
'Euh....oh....Je n'ai rien dit,' dit Hermione en essayant de retenir sa crainte. 'Pourquoi j'ai autant peur de lui?' Pensa t-elle en regardant par terre.  
  
'Viens ici!' Dit Draco sur un ton dur. Hermione marcha tout prés de lui. Ses mots étaient si durs qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui ferait subir si elle n'obeissait pas.   
  
Quand elle vit qu'elle était proche de lui mais qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle s'arrêta. Elle le fixa et ne vit que danger et haine......Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il semblait que cela ressemblait à un melange de pitié et de desir. ' Cela ne se peut pas' pensa Hermione en clignant des yeux.  
  
Quand elle le regarda de nouveau, son regard était different. Maintenant, il n'y avait que danger et haine. 'J'ai du rever'.  
  
'Pourquoi tu ne viens pas tout prés? Tu me connais....je ne mords pas. Bon....Oui, je le fais, mais pas durement,' dit-il en lui souriant d'un air satisfait.  
  
Hermione fit un petit mais décidé pas en avant. 'Je prefere aller en enfer que de lui montrer que j'ai peur de lui.' Pensa t-elle.  
  
Il saisit rapidement son poignet et la balança durement en arriere contre l'arbre. Elle poussa un petit cri et le regretta immediatement, parce que son sourire satisfait se transforma un un sourire mauvais.   
  
'Es-tu blessée, ma petite sang-de-bourbe?' La taquina t-il en s'avançant. Son corps était si prés du sien qu'elle pouvait en sentir la chaleur. Il laissa tomber son poignet et commença à caresser ses epaules. Il dirigea ses doigts en bas de ses bras et quand il atteignit son poignet legerement contusionné, il dirigea lentement ses doigts à nouveau vers le haut. Son contact était si leger, mais toujours exigeant. Lui montrant que c'était lui qui contrôlait parfaitement la situation.  
  
Tandis que sa main gauche se tenait sur son menton si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas detourner la visage, sa main droite se trouvait dans sa robe, d'où il sortit la baguette magique d'Hermione.  
  
Elle la regarda. Elle était si proche. Si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre. Il vit qu'elle la regardait et la cacha immediatement derriere son dos.   
  
Il se pencha en avant et Hermione ne put s'empecher de remarquer à quel point ses levres étaient proches. Elle humecta ses levres seches. 'Oh mon Dieu' était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle commença à transpirer bien que le vent était froid.   
  
'Drackichou....Chéri, où es-tu?' Hurla une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celle de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco fit volte-face, et heureusement pour Hermione, avait gardé la baguette magique derriere son dos. Tandis qu'il cherchait Parkinson des yeux, Hermione prit soigneursement sa baguette magique.  
  
Avec sa baguette magique dans sa main, elle se deplaça lentement sur le côté, son dos toujours collé contre l'arbre. Elle fit un petit pas et elle prit ensuite un plus grand pas quand elle fut certaine que Draco ne le remarque pas.   
  
'Drackie.....Où es-tu?' Hurla Pansy Parkinson de nouveau.  
  
Draco s'avança vers la voix et Hermione profita de cette occasion pour courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers le chateau.  
  
Elle atteignit les portes et regarda derriere elle. Il avait vu sa course. Il la poursuivait. Elle ouvrit les portes et courut rapidement dans le Hall. Il n'y avait aucun etudiant. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre. Il était presque 21H00.  
  
Elle courut jusqu'à l'escalier et le grimpa deux à deux. Quand elle atteignit le sommet du premier escalier, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir brutalement. 'C'est probablement ce que ressent une souris quand elle est poursuivie par le chat.' Pensa t-elle en essayant de courir plus vite.   
  
Quand elle atteignit finalement son étage, elle continua de courir le long du couloir, épuisée. Ses pas la conduisaient de plus en plus prés du portrait. Elle regarda derriere elle et vit Malefoy environ vingts pas derriere.   
  
Elle tourna au coin et 'Bang'  
  
Elle était rentrée directement dans le professeur Rogue. 'Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour', pensa t-elle en murmurant un petit 'Ouch'.  
  
'Mlle Granger! Donnez-vous la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi vous courrez dans les couloirs, alors qu'il est strictement interdit de courir dans l'enceinte de l'école?' Demanda le Professeur Rogue.  
  
'Bien Professeur...Vous voyez......Hum....Je faisais mon devoir de Potions dans la bibliotheque et.....vous voyez.....J'avais oublié un livre dans mon dortoir....Non, je veux dire dans la bibliotheque et j'avais vraiment besoin de ce livre pour finir mon essai,' dit-elle en pensant 'Ouais bien sûr Mione! Comme si il allait croire quelque chose comme ça!'  
  
Malefoy marchait tranquillement autour du coin du couloir, comme si il était totalement innocent.   
  
'Melle Granger! Ce sera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour courir dans les couloirs et dix autres points pour avoir menti à un professeur. Vous aurez une retenue, demain àprés le petit-dejeuner.'  
  
Quand Hermione commença à vouloir protester, il dit d'une voix trés elevée, 'Et je ne me soucie pas que cela tombe un Dimanche! Aprés le petit dejeuner, dans les cachots, compris?'  
  
Hermione regarda le petit sourire satisfait et irritant de Malefoy et ensuite Rogue avant de hocher la tête pour donner sa reponse.  
  
'Bon! Maintenant deguerpissez!' Dit Rogue en reportant son attention sur Malefoy.  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione descendait le couloir, elle put entendre Rogue demander à Malefoy ce qu'il faisait au septieme etage. Mais elle fut trop loin pour entendre ce que Malefoy repondit.  
  
Elle atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe. 'Courage'. Elle ne se sentait pas trés courageuse, mais juste legerement stupide. Elle avait toujours aux trousses Malefoy et les deux autres du 'Trio d'Or' et maintenant elle avait aussi une retenue. 


	4. Retenue

Coucou! Voici le chapitre 4 de Incroyablement! J'espere que ma traduc' vous plaira autant que les chapitres precedents. Je vous fait un peu la tête, je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour Destinations inconnues le chapitre 2! -_-. Vous êtes mechants! En plus, pas beaucoup ne vont la lire! Elle est si nulle que ça? Allez la lire, please!!Et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! Et votez pour le film que vous voulez!!lol! Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vais bouder dans un coin! Merci pour toutes vos magnissimes(???) Reviews!!   
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Le chapitre 4 - Détenue  
  
Hermione descendit tristement prendre le petit-dejeuner. Elle regarda les gens heureux dans le Hall. Ils riaient et souriaient avec les personnes dont ils se souciaient. Et là elle se sentait.....laide, triste, sur le point de hurler et toute seule. 'La vie est tellement injuste' pensa t-elle en continuant de marcher.  
  
Elle vit trois filles rire sottement tandis qu'elles ajoutaient un peu plus de maquillages à leur visages. Elle arrêta de marcher et les regarda un instant plongée completement dans ses pensées. 'Elles semblent si...si....eh bien, en réalité, on dirait qu'elles se meprisent.'Hermione remarqua qu'une des filles lançait un regard qui disait 'Je suis beaucoup plus belle que vous' avant de leur sourire doucement comme si elles étaient ses meilleures amies.  
  
'Vous n'avez même pas remarqué ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux....Vous l'aimez?' Demanda celle-ci avec un regard surperieur sur les deux autres. Elle tourna sur elle-même afin qu'elles puissent entierement voir sa nouvelle coiffure. Puis la fille s'en alla avec une demarche feline dans le couloir. Hermione vit que les deux filles restantes se regarderent avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.  
  
La fille à l'allure feline se retourna et les filles commencerent à sourire et a rire sottement. Soudain, elles remarquerent qu'Hermione les regardait et ont arrêté de rire bêtement et l'ont regardé d'un air hautain. Elles pousserent un petit 'Humph' à Hermione et s'eloignerent.  
  
'Peut-être que je ferai bien de mieux arranger mes cheveux. Dieu sait combien de temps cela va me prendre pour les lisser. J'essayerai de trouver un sort aprés la detenue.' Pensa t-elle en se sentant beaucoup mieux.  
  
Elle parcourut le reste des escaliers qui la menait à la Grande Salle et respira à fond avant de rentrer. Bien qu'elle était toujours asisse seule, la grande salle la reconfortait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même quand elle se sentait malheureuse. Un regard au plafond enchanté et elle était revenue de nouveau dans son pays des rêves.  
  
Elle marcha, presque heureuse et gaie, à la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à sa place habituelle. La Salle était presque vide. Il y avait seulement environ une cinquantaine de personnes. Pas beaucoup ne venait au petit-dejeuner comme le faisait Hermione. Hermione renifla et commença à remplir son bol de son petit dejeuner favori. Elle prit un peu de bacon et un peu d'oeuf brouillé avec un toast sans beurre. Le beurre, qu'elle trouvait particulierement gras, n'était pas ce qu'elle preferait mettre sur son pain.   
  
Aprés avoir prit son repas dans le silence pendant une quinzaine de minutes, elle se servit du jus de citrouille et regarda autour d'elle pendant qu'elle buvait lentement. C'était froid, agreable et delicieux, une de ses boissons favorites. Non....La bierraubeurre était meilleure, mais le jus de citrouille se plaçait second.  
  
Et ensuite, une voix interromput soudainement son bonheur. 'Oh...Mlle Granger. Je crois que vous avez fini de manger! Bien alors, qu'attendez-vous? Direction les cachots....tout de suite! Dit Rogue.  
  
Hermione se leva et suivit Rogue. Il lui avait ruiné son matin heureux. Il y avait le Trio dans le couloir, juste aprés les portes. Elle regarda le sol, esperant qu'ils ne la verraient pas. Elle regardait les chaussures de Rogue, suivant ses pas afin de ne pas tomber.   
  
Elle leva la tête, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue.  
  
'Peut-être que c'est l'un de mes bons jours...Je suis presque devant eux et il ne me remarquent même pas.' Pensa t-elle, heureuse. Mais aprés le soleil, vint l'obscurité et le bonheur d'Hermione était terminé avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit où Rogue la menait. Il marchait droit vers le Trio des Serpentards.  
  
'Les garçons...Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au petit-dejeuner?' Demanda Rogue aux garçons. Ils lui sourirent inocemment, comme si ils étaient des anges et non les diables qu'Hermione connaissait.  
  
'Eh bien, bonjour, Professeur Rogue. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Bien j'espere,' repondit Potter en souriant d'un air satisfait. Les garçons debout, bien raides et la tête haute comme ils le faisaient toujours dés qu'un professeur ou quelqu'un d'important était proche d'eux. Ce qui signifiait que quand c'était Hermione qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, ils étaient beaucoup plus detendus et agissaient d'une façon 'superieure' comme avait fait la fille dans le Hall. Ils avaient generalement du temps à lui consacrer afin de lui montrer qu'ils ne la voyaient pas comme un egal. Elle était, aprés tout, et d'aprés eux, juste une sang-de-bourbe qui ne meritait pas de vivre.   
  
Hermione roula des yeux, à sa reponse. 'Dieu! Comment Rogue peut-il être aussi stupide de croire que ces idiots se soucient de lui et le respectent,' pensa t-elle.  
  
'Eh bien, Professeur. Nous nous dirigions juste vers la Grande Salle. Vous voulez nous joindre à nous?' Demanda Weasley en souriant, de l'avis d'Hermione, d'une façon repugnante et affreuse.  
  
'Merci pour l'offre, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Mlle Granger doit faire sa retenue maintenant. Donc je ne peux pas.' Dit Rogue tandis qu'il faisait un geste vers Hermione. Ce qui fait que les garçons la remarquerent.  
  
Hermione remarqua leurs petits sourires satisfaits et elle comprit ensuite, 'Oh non! Maintenant, ils savent que je suis en retenue et ils seront probablement là quand j'aurai fini...MERDE!'  
  
Malefoy lui sourit d'un air satisfait et elle était si fachée qu'elle en oublia d'être delicate et agreable, et se moqua de lui, ce qui fait qu'il arrêta de sourire d'un air satisfait. Il la fixa, attrapant ses yeux, et la regarda pendant un temps interminable. 'Ses yeux semblent être fait d'argent...Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué! C'est une sorte de....cela lui va bien....oh non! Ai-je pensé que Malefoy avait de beaux yeux? Pensa t-elle en tremblant à cette simple pensée. Alors, il recommença à sourire mais le sourire se metamorphosa à nouveau en un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
Rogue ecarta d'un geste les garçons. Elle regarda Malefoy, en arriere. 'M 'a t-il adressé un vrai sourire? Dieu!' Pensa t-elle en suivant Rogue en bas de l'escalier gris et froid vers les cachots souterrains.  
  
Ils marcherent dans le silence. De temps à autre Rogue regardait par-dessus son epaule pour verifier si elle était toujours là. Son regard glacial fit marcher Hermione encore plus rapidement donc il n'eut pas d'excuse pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre que sa retenue, mais sans resultat. Il était dur de penser à quelque chose d'autre avec Rogue marchant devant elle et elle qui était obligée de le suivre rapidement.   
  
Rogue s'arrêta à l'exterieur de la porte menant à la salle de classe de Potions. Il ouvrit la lourde porte et attendit qu'elle rentre d'abord.  
  
'Bien......Alors il y a un gentleman caché à l'interieur de lui, hein?' Pensa t-elle, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Elle rentra à l'interieur et se posta devant son bureau en attendant ses instructions. Elle entendit la porte se fermer mais n'entendit aucun pas. Elle se retourna et trouva la classe vide à part elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, totalement embarrassée.  
  
'Où est-il allé?' Se demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle parcourait la piece. C'était legerement sombre et froid et vraiment impersonnel. La seule lumiere venait d'une fenetre directement sous le plafond. Elle était si petite qu'elle du s'approcher pour voir si c'était en realité une fenetre ou une illusion. Cela s'avera être une petite fenetre sans verre.  
  
'C'est pourquoi il fait si froid ici... Il n'y a aucun verre.' Pensa t-elle en essayant de retenir un frisson. La brise du matin était même plus froide que la brise de l'aprés-midi, ainsi elle pouvait voir son souffle former un filet de fumée minuscule quand elle expirait.  
  
Elle tourna son attention au bureau et vit un papier couché au milieu du bureau. Elle s'approcha et vit en effet que le papier lui était destiné. Elle le prit et le lut silencieusement à haute voix :  
  
'Mlle Granger!Vous devez ici faire votre retenue et serez ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini avec votre travail. Je ne vous surveillerez pas parce que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Votre travail consiste à nettoyer tous les bureaux et le sol. Vous pouvez employer votre baguette magique pour le plancher, mais PAS sur les bureaux. Il vous coutera une autre retenue si vous faites ainsi! Vous pouvez partir dés que vous avez terminé. Bien sûr....La porte est fermée et ne s'ouvrira pas tant que vous n'ayez pas completement fini - Le Professeur Rogue.'  
  
'Bien...C'est juste...Remarquable!' Pensa t-elle en faisant un sourire faux au mur.  
  
'Avec quoi vais-je nettoyer les bureaux?' Pensa t-elle et sur ce quelques produits de nettoyage apparurent devant elle sur le bureau. Elle prit une des bouteilles et examina le liquide bleu. Il n'y avait aucune etiquette qui indiquait ce qu'elle contenait, donc elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire et ouvirt la bouteille.  
  
Cela sentait trés fort et elle enleva rapidement la bouteille de sa vue et la referma. La bouteille suivante avait un parfum de fleurs....Comme des tulipes.....Ou roses. Il y avait aussi un seau avec de l'eau et un morceau de savon.  
  
Elle prit un chiffon humide et y ajouta un peu de savon. Elle choisit une table au hasard et commença à la frotter. C'était un travail difficile parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de taches differentes sur la table, comme des marques de brulures, de vieilles potions, et de vieux ingredients. Elle la nettoya à fond le plus qu'elle pouvait et ce fut seulement aprés dix minutes de nettoyage qu'elle put voir un resultat. Une petite tache blanche avait été maintenant ajoutée au brun de la table noirâtre.  
  
'Bien! Alors je dois juste recurer le reste de cette table plus encore vingts autres tables et ensuite le plancher...C'est juste formidable,' murmura t-elle dans un souffle. Elle continua à nettoyer les tables, parce que le refus n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Elle continuerait jusqu'a ce qu'elle ait completement fini et qu'elle serait sûre que Rogue soit satisfait.  
  
Aprés encore onze tables elle était si epuisée qu'elle pouvait à peine nettoyer à fond desormais. ' Bien, seulement un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six.....seulement encore dix tables,' pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle comptait les tables à nettoyer.  
  
Elle continua à nettoyer à fond les tables et aprés avoir été finalement dans les cachots pendant quatre ou cinq heures, elle avait terminé les tables mais il lui restait encore le plancher à faire, sur lequel elle pouvait utiliser sa baguette magique.  
  
Elle saisit sa baguette magique de sa poche et prononça le charme 'Lavatum'. Le sol se nettoya facilement morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce que le plancher soit aussi blanc qu'un carrelage devait être. Elle parcourut la piece afin de voir ce qu'elle avait pu oublier de faire, mais il apparut que la piece était completement finie.  
  
Elle marcha d'un pas raide vers la porte et entendit le 'clic'. La porte était maintenant ouverte, donc elle cueillit rapidement les produits et quitta la piece. Bien qu'il faisait chaud et qu'il y avait encore la lumiere du jour à l'exterieur, le couloir était sombre et froid et elle se sentit tout de suite trés seule.  
  
'Vas-tu quelque part?' Demanda une voix. Hermione sursauta quand elle l'entendit, parce qu'elle avait été si sure d'être seule dans le couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait la personne.  
  
'Où êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous?' Demanda t-elle en continuant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait voir personne, seulement sa propre ombre. 


	5. Un oiseau, deux oiseaux

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI et enfin MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me rechauffent le coeur!! Continuez et BRAVO à DanishGirl, l'auteur de cette magnifique fic!!!  
  
Gros bisous à tous  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Le chapitre 5 - Un Oiseau, Deux Oiseaux   
  
'Montre-toi, tout de suite! Ou alors!' Dit Hermione d'une voix claire afin que la personne qui jouait à 'cache-cache' puisse l'entendre clairement.  
  
'Ou alors quoi? Eclaire-moi s'il te plaît. Que vas-tu me faire si je ne me montre pas?' Dit la personne d'une voix taquine et ennuyeuse.  
  
'Eh bien, je ferai...je ferai...' Commença Hermione, mais elle fut rapidement coupée par l'autre personne.  
  
'C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour tenter quelque chose. Tu n'es rien qu'un sang-de-bourbe laid qui ne connait pas sa vraie place....pour le moment! Mais ne t'inquietes pas, mes copains et moi vont te la montrer' dit la personne. Hermione pouvait maintenant deceler que ce n'était pas une voix masculine, mais celle d'une femme ou plus precisement, celle d'une fille.  
  
Elle regarda le coin sombre, s'attendant à ce que la personne se montre. Et soudain, la personne commença à marcher vers Hermione.  
  
'Oh mon Dieu! J'aurais du me douter que ce serait quelqu'un genre Pansy.' Pensa Hermione tandis que la personne devoila le visage de Pansy Parkinson, egalement connue sous le nom de Pansy face de cochon ou mieux encore, comme Pansy Parkin-souillon. Beaucoup pensait qu'elle était la reine des Serpentards.  
  
'Oh et à propos,' dit Pansy s'approchant de Hermione, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle repugnant, 'Reste loin de Draco. Il est à moi. Compris?'  
  
'Excellent pour moi! Mais tu devrais lui dire ca aussi, parce que c'est lui qui me suit et NON le contraire....Compris!' Hurla Hermione avec beaucoup de colere. Cela lui faisait du bien de se liberer. Elle avait été effrayée les deux derniers jours, mais aprés ce que lui avait dit Pansy, la colere surmontait la crainte.  
  
Elle attendit que Pansy reflechisse. Mais c'était clairement quelque chose que Pansy n'était pas capable de faire. Aprés avoir saisit ce que lui avait dit Hermione, son visage devint pâle.  
  
'Que veux-tu dire? C'est certain que c'est TOI qui le suit et non lui qui le fait! Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il pourrait m'avoir?' Demanda Pansy d' une voix nerveuse.  
  
Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse repondre à la question de la fille, la Serpentard s'était retournée et marchait rapidement le long du couloir, disparaissant dans les ombres de nouveau.  
  
'Et bien c'était...etrange. Cette fille est une absolument folle!' Dit Hermione à haute voix.  
  
Elle continua de parcourir le couloir et atteignit finalement l'escalier, pour sortir du territoire des Serpentards.  
  
'Enfin' pensa t-elle en montant la derniere marche et se retrouvant dans le Hall. L'heure du dejeuner était passée, mais elle n'en fut pas affectée. Elle était tout sauf affamée.  
  
Elle decida de faire une promenade à l'exterieur, dans le temps ensoleillé et agreable. 'Je crois qu'il est temps de me rendre de nouveau à mon endroit secret.' Pensa t-elle en souriant à la simple pensée de retrouver l'endroit parfait decouvert trois ans auparavant.  
  
Elle ouvrit les portes principales et marcha à l'exterieur, en plein soleil. Il faisait un peu froid, comparé au premier jour de la rentrée, où il faisait si chaud qu'elle avait semblé fondre. Et c'était seulement il y a trois ou quatre semaines.  
  
Elle regarda le ciel et ne put s'empecher de penser à quel point la vie serait merveilleuse si le Trio Serpentard n'existait pas. Personne ne la critiquant, ne la raillant, ce ne serait pas juste le paradis?  
  
Elle marcha lentement vers sa cachette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'exterieur par ce beau temps mais froid. Quelques enfants de premiere ou deuxieme année couraient et jouaient à des jeux qu'elle n'avait jamais joué auparavant. Ou.....en y repensant, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Six ou sept gosses jouaient à 'cache-cache', jeu auquel elle venait de 'jouer' avec Pansy.  
  
'Pourquoi Pansy ne veut-elle pas comprendre que je ne veux pas Malefoy?' Pensa Hermione, tandis qu'elle parcourait le reste du chemin menant à sa cachette.  
  
'Et même si je le desirais, cela ne la regarderait nullement! Mais je ne le veux pas! Pansy est atroce. Un sang-pur et une sang-de-bourbe ne serait pas accepté ensemble....Mais de toute façon, je ne le veux pas. Pourquoi le voudrais-je? D'accord, il a un beau corps, des yeux argentés etonnants, des cheveux argentés parfaits, il n'est pas totalement perdu quand il vient en cours....Mais je ne le veux pas! Il est moyen et un serpentard de grâce! Cela ne marcherait jamais,' pensa Hermione , essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne desirait pas Malefoy.  
  
Elle tourna son attention vers les gosses qui jouaient. Tellement jeunes et heureux, courant comme s'ils ne se soucaient de rien d'autre. Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre. 'Pense au temps merveilleux, qui te reconforte, Mione'.  
  
C'était en effet un beau dimanche. Un jour que vous deviez passer avec tous vos amis. Bien, même un bon livre serait agreable. Mais non...Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'allonger sur l'herbe verte et juste ecouter les voix et le bruit d'alentour et sentir l'odeur intoxiquante planant autour de Poudlard.  
  
Elle atteignit finalement son but. Son endroit privé, son endroit speciale.  
  
L'environnement était beau. C'était ouvert, mais toujours caché de quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. C'était calme, mais on pouvait toujours entendre ce qui se passait autour de soi. C'était stupefiant. C'était magnifique. C'était parfait!  
  
Elle était debout à côté du banc. Un vieux banc vert, qui devait être là depuis quelques années, ou même des siecles. Elle aimait ce banc. Il avait quelques odeurs interessantes. Elle pouvait l'etudier pendant des heures ainsi que toutes les lettres gravées qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. C'était comme si ceux qui avaient gravé ces mots avaient peur que quelqu'un ne les decouvre ou quelque chose comme cela.  
  
Mais le banc n'avait pas attiré tout de suite son attention. C'était quelque chose d'autre qui avait d'abord attiré son attention.  
  
C'était un petit oiseau. Si jeune, si libre et sans problemes. Si seulement elle pouvait voler comme un oiseau. Elle deplia ses bras, ne se souciant pas si quelqu'un la voyait et ce qu'il ou elle penserait d'elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle? Il n'y avait personne ici. C'était sa place. Elle ressemblait maintenant à cet oiseau. Maintenant, il était elle et pas l'oiseau qui volait. Elle était celui qui n'avait aucun problème.  
  
Elle se rendit compte soudainement que quelqu'un d'autre était present et ouvrit les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Encore ce garçon. Seamus Finnigan.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant?' Pensa t-elle en ne pouvant s'empecher de remarquer à quel point il paraissait timide, beau et, et....mignon.   
  
'Attends...Comment connait t-il cet endroit?' Pensa t-elle en le regardant, attendant la reponse.  
  
Il ne dit rien. Il la regardait juste.  
  
'Comment connais-tu cet endroit? Je pensais que j'étais la seule à le connaître,' demanda t-elle, devenant impatiente.  
  
Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose pour lui repondre, mais il ne le fit pas. Il la regardait juste. 'Le gosse mysterieux' pensa t-elle en le fixant intensement.  
  
Elle regarda l'oiseau de nouveau, mais il n'etait pas seul, desormais. Un autre oiseau volait maintenant avec lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder Finnigan pour savoir qu'il était toujours là. Elle pouvait sentir sa presence. Aprés avoir été seule pendant tant d'années, ce n'était pas facile d'ignorer quelqu'un.   
  
Que voulait-il vraiment? Il ne lui avait jamais dit dans la Grande Salle.  
  
'Y a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi?' Lui demanda t-elle sans se tourner vers le garçon. Elle n'en avait aucun besoin. Il était toujours là. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration.   
  
'Bien...je...je voulais juste savoir...' Begaya t-il. Il était nerveux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait.  
  
'Avec quelle matiere as-tu besoin d'aide?' Demanda t-elle de nouveau. Les devoirs. C'était la raison. C'était toujours la raison.   
  
Les deux oiseaux étaient maintenant assis sur l'arbre ensemble si proche qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire si il y avait un ou deux oiseaux.   
  
'Bien....Il s'agit des Potions.', dit Seamus si vite qu'elle le manqua presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les garçons et les devoirs? Pourquoi avaient-ils si peur de demander de l'aide? Pourquoi lui demandaient-ils toujours de l'aide, alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas clairement se trouver en sa compagnie?  
  
'M'aideras-tu?' Demanda Finnigan aprés deux ou trois minutes.  
  
Elle le regarda. 'Aider ou ne pas aider, telle est la question. Pourquoi devrais-je l'aider? Je ne le connais pas bien. Mais, peut-être que j'apprendrais à le connaître mieux, si je l'aide. Ouais, je l'aiderais, ou lui donnerai au moins une chance, je deteste les types qui ne prennent pas le travail scolaire au serieux.'  
  
'Bien, je t'aiderai. Mais la premiere fois où tu ne te montrera pas, sans m'avoir prevenue avant, je ne t'aiderai plus.'  
  
Seamus changea sa mine inquiete en un sourire enorme.  
  
'Merci beaucoup!' Dit Finnigan en marchant vers elle pour l'etreindre. Mais il ne le fit jamais.   
  
'Heu...La premiere leçon aura lieu demain aprés le diner. Viens à la bibliotheque à....pourquoi pas à 7h30? Cela nous donnera assez de temps pour manger et assez de temps pour travailler ensuite avant le couvre-feu.'  
  
'Ouais, 7h30, c'est parfait pour moi. Que dois-je apporter? Juste le livre de Potions?' Demanda Seamus.  
  
'Ouais, juste le livre, nous trouverons le reste à la bibliotheque', dit Hermione en hochant la tête à Finnigan, lui montrant que c'était bien de prendre juste le livre.  
  
'Merci Granger...Heu, Hermione....Merci!' Dit-il et Hermione put voir qu'il rougissait.  
  
'Tu es le bienvenu, Seamus, allez maintenant, je te verrai demain.', dit Hermione tandis qu'elle le raccompagnait de son endroit.  
  
Quand il partit, elle ne put retenir ce qu'elle pensait. 'Garçons! Totalement fous! Chacun d'entre eux!' Elle fixa ensuite l'herbe verte et sourit. 'Bien, bien, bien qu'ils soient tous fous, certains d'entre eux sont beaux' pensa t-elle en pensant à Finnigan et à Malefoy. 


	6. Rêves et DADA

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews (specialement pour Drac-Tu-Es-A-Moi 'puissante la review!!!!^_-). Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Le chapitre 6 - Rêves et DADA   
  
'Ainsi', dit Parvati. 'Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Potter? Des details croustillants, Lavande? Tu n'es revenue que tard ce matin.' Sourit-elle à la sorciere aux cheveux sombres, qui se tenait debout dans la salle de bain, mettant son maquillage avant le dîner.  
  
Lavande sourit d'un air satisfait à ce commentaire. Elle ajouta un peu de mascara et peigna ses cheveux pour ce qui semblait à Hermione, la 100eme fois en trente minutes.  
  
Hermione suivait la conversation entre Parvati et Lavande. Elle attendit la reponse à la question. Elle ne prenait pas part à la conversation, mais elle était juste là et chaque fois que les filles parlaient entre elles, c'était difficile de ne pas ecouter.  
  
Elles avaient tellement d'experience, ces deux filles.  
  
'Eh bien, disons juste qu'il sait comment me faire tourner,' dit Lavande en souriant, ce qui fit haleter Parvati et Hermione.  
  
'Oh mon dieu. Tu, enfin tu sais, tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas?' Questionna Parvati, demandant ce qu'Hermione voulait savoir, comme si leurs cerveaux étaient connectés, ne faisant qu'un.  
  
'Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas une salope, tu le sais. Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés,' la derniere partie fut rapidement remplacée par un petit sourire satisfait, 'Mais je te le dis. Ce garçon, il sait embrasser!' Dit-elle avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'Hermione ne put retenir un gemissement; cela ne lui faisait pas penser aux baisers que Draco lui avaient donné. Pas qu'elle voulait specifiquement qu'il le fasse, en premier lieu. Il avait été grossier et n'embrassait certainement pas comme un gentleman l'aurait fait. Elle se rappelait ses levres endolories.  
  
Lavande et Parvati se tournerent et la regarderent. 'Désolée Hermione, as-tu dit quelque chose?' Demanda Parvati d'un air suffisant.  
  
'Quoi? Oh, non je n'ai rien dit. Je suis juste fatigué,' dit-elle dans l'essai de dissimuler l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. 'Pourquoi ai-je fait ce son? Stupide Mione'.  
  
'Bizarre. J'aurais juré entendre un bruit. Un gemissement ou quelque chose comme ça,' dit Lavande en regardant Hermione avec un regard rusé.  
  
Les deux filles avaient maintenant fini de s'habiller et de se maquiller et elles se dirigerent vers la porte. Elles se regarderent, et Parvati demanda alors: 'Tu te joins à nous, où tu descends plus tard?'  
  
  
  
Quoi? Rejoindre? Qui? Moi?  
  
'Il est temps de se lever - Il est temps de se lever'  
  
Hermione frappa le reveil magique de sa main; Elle l'avait acheté dans un magasin au chemin de Traverse l'année derniere. Frottant ses yeux de sommeil, elle pouvait entendre des doux murmures dans le dortoir des filles de sixieme année. Des pieds marchaient sur le doux tapis. Ils sautaient à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le plancher froid au lieu du tapis chaud.  
  
'Quel rêve' pensa t-elle en se sentant triste que c'était seulement un rêve. Elle aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas réel. 'Bien, de retour dans la realité, Mione. La realité est cet endroit où tu n'as aucun ami! Souviens-toi!'  
  
Elle marcha vers sa commode pour trouver ses vetements du jour.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre aujourd'hui,' pensa t-elle en tournant son attention vers la fenetre du dortoir, 'le temps semble assez agreable'.  
  
Elle enfila une jupe grise et une chemise blanche. L'uniforme que tout le monde portait et même, sur des gens cela semblait être parfait, et sur d'autres, comme elle, cela semblait juste faux. Son visage était bien, mais elle avait tendance à acheter ses vetements plus grands que necessaire. Pourquoi le faisait t-elle?  
  
Elle n'avait jamais été fan des gens maquillant leurs visages. Cela semblait faux et pourquoi le faisaient t-ils? Juste pour être un peu plus populaire? Remarqué par les garçons? Avoir des amis?  
  
'Argh,' était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle savait que son esprit lui jouait des tours.   
  
Depuis quand se souciait-elle de la popularité? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire, que les garçons vous remarquent, quand vous étiez muet comme une porte? La vie s'ameliorerait-elle vraiment, en ayant des amis qui enverraient vos regards frôler le sol ou vous envoyer le même regard que si ils regardaient un chien? Elle les voyait. Elle remarquait toujours ce qui arrivait, quand les autres personnes ne le faisaient pas.  
  
Elle boutonna sa chemise. Elle regarda dans le miroir et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant une longue periode de temps. Il semblait que le miroir rejouait cette partie de sa vie où elle était petite. Cette partie de sa vie où elle avait des amis était heureuse et où elle ne se souciait pas de l'ecole.  
  
Bien, c'était quand elle avait cinq ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Préscolaire. C'était peut-être certaines de ses meilleures années. Elle sourit à l'image de trois filles jouant avec des poupées. Elles ne se disputaient pas, mais jouaient simplement. Elles sourirent et rirent et elles étaient juste des meilleures amies.  
  
La nostalgie s'insinua en elle et une unique larme coula juste au coin de son oeil. Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre et detourna son attention du miroir pour voir Lavande et Parvati sourire et rire.  
  
Elles parlaient du Trio Slytherin. Il était si evident qu'elles étaient presque amoureux de ces garçons haïssables.  
  
Elle peigna ses cheveux essayant de les rendre moins ebouriffés, mais sans resultats.  
  
'....Ouais et Potter m'a promis qu'ils auraient un peu de temps libre juste pour nous vendredi aprés le dîner. J'espere vraiment qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Toi et Weasley venez bien entendu, mais Malefoy est le problème. Il a quelque chose à faire....' Dit Lavande mais fut coupée par une Parvati haletante.  
  
'Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas?' Demanda t-elle avec une once d'incredulité dans les yeux.  
  
'Non, je ne rigole pas. Il s'avere que Malefoy a quelqu'un en vue,' rajouta Lavande.  
  
Hermione essaya d'ecouter sans en avoir l'air. Malefoy? Amoureux de quelqu'un?  
  
'Non, pas cela! Qu'ils aient du temps pour nous Vendredi,' repondit Parvati avec la larme à l'oeil. Elle semblait plus que transportée. Elle battit des mains deux fois en disant 'Oui, enfin!'  
  
Hermione ne pouvait voir rien de bon dans cela, mais cela ressemblait surement à quelque chose de trés bien, étant donné les regards que s'echangaient Parvati et Lavande.  
  
Elle regarda son horloge, il était temps de descendre, les leçons commençaient bientôt et elle avait besoin de prendre le petit-dejeuner avant que DADA ne commence.  
  
Soudainement le silence se fit dans la piece, et elle regarda vers les deux filles et les trouva en train de chuchoter.  
  
'Mysterieux! Elles parlent toujours si fort, pour que tout le monde les entende,' pensa t-elle, en haussant les epaules, pensant que ce n'était probablement rien du tout.  
  
Elle remarqua qu'elles la regardaient et se sentie soudainement trés mal à l'aise. Elle prit rapidement sa baguette magique et la mis dans sa poche, et cueillit ensuite tous ses livres et partit rapidement. Elle descendit en même temps que quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Elle laissa tomber un livre et se precipita pour le ramasser, mais avant de l'atteindre elle vit une main le prendre.  
  
Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Finnigan.   
  
'Je crois que tu l'as laissé tombé,' dit-il avec un sourire en le lui rendant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se sentait maladroite. Et de nouveau, quelque chose la fit se sentir plus jeune (bien qu'elle n'ait que seize ans) et sa voix suffisait à faire battre son coeur à une vitesse folle. Etait-ce donc normal?  
  
Alors il parla de nouveau, mais sa voix semblait lointaine. Elle pouvait voir ses levres bouger, enoncant quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas calmement le comprendre. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait et reussit finalement à faire ainsi.  
  
'.....Okay?'  
  
Elle le regarda, de quoi voulait-il qu'elle soit d'accord?  
  
'Huh?' Fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle était vraiment embarrassée maintenant.  
  
'Je t'ai demandé si je t'avais blessée, ou si tu te sentais bien?' Repeta t-il et elle dû les laisser couler avant de comprendre leur signification.   
  
'Oh, non je suis bien. Tu ne m'as pas blessée. C'est de ma faute!' Dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas rougir de son comportement stupide.  
  
'Ainsi,' commenca t-il à parler d'une voix basse, presque chuchotant. 'Nous voyons-nous toujours ce soir, aprés le dîner?'  
  
Elle inclina la tête. Alors elle vit Lavande et Parvati descendre l'escalier et dit rapidement au revoir et s'enfuit de la salle commune, en destination de la Grande Salle.  
  
Elle marcha devant les portraits et les peintures rapidement, ne prenant pas le risque de leur adresser la parole. La derniere fois que cela été arrivé, un portrait avec une vieille sorciere, Raswient, ou quelque chose comme ca - elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait se souvenir- lui avait parlé si longtemps qu'elle avait manqué le petit-dejeuner et presque la premiere heure entiere de Potions, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue avec Rogue.  
  
Passer toute son aprés-midi à nettoyer des chaudrons n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire de nouveau.  
  
Elle pouvait voir que certains portraits avaient trés envie de parler avec elle et certains d'entre eux lui parlerent mais elle fit comme si elle ne les avait pas entendu. Elle pouvait entendre les murmures. 'Fille grossiere,' 'Quelle grossiereté!', 'demoiselle irrespectueuse'! Et les commentaires venaient à peine de commencer.  
  
Elle atteignit la salle et marcha à l'interieur pour prendre sa place. Elle n'était pas affamé donc elle remplit juste son plat de quelques fruits et les mangea lentement. Les raisins étaient delicieux, tout à fait savoureux et ressemblaient juste à ce quoi elle avait le plus besoin. Elle but alors une verre de jus de citrouille, sentant le liquide froid couler dans sa gorge.  
  
Elle était sur le point de se verser un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille quand le celebre Trio marcha en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati qui les suivaient.  
  
'Ressemble aux chiots,' pensa t-elle en riant sottement à cette pensée. Elle suivit les garçons de ses yeux souriant d'un air satisfait.  
  
Aprés les avoir regardé pendant quatres minutes fixement, ses yeux devinrent aqueux et elle dut les faire clignoter. Elle termina son petit dejeuner et marcha de la porte vers la salle de classe DADA.   
  
Elle avait presque ving-cinq minutes d'avance avant que la classe ne commence, elle prit donc son temps et marcha lentement, sachant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, parce que le trio était rentré quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte.  
  
Elle erra en bas du couloir vide, esperant qu'elle passerait cette journée sans être harcelée par le Trio.  
  
Elle penetra dans la salle de classe vit le professeur de DADA assis sur la chaise, le pied sur la table. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, parce qu'il était assis les yeux fermés. Elle aimait cet enseignant. Le professeur Fletcher était tellement enthousiaste. Mais vous pouviez toujours voir dans ses yeux quand il aimait un sujet. Ses yeux brillaient litteralement quand il en parlait.  
  
'Bonjour, Professeur,' dit Hermione en souriant au professeur nerveux. Il avait en effet dormi sur sa chaise.  
  
'Huh? Oh, bonjour, Mlle Granger,' dit-il finalement en frottant ses yeux quelques temps avant d'enfiler ses lunnettes. Il etira ses bras et bailla.   
  
Elle s'assis dans la classe et était sur le point d'enlever ses livres quand le professeur lui parla.  
  
'Mlle Granger, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour faire quelque chose pour moi,' commenca t-il et quand elle hocha la tête et se mis debout, il continua ' Pouvez-vous voir le Professeur Hagrid et demander si il prêt et si nous pouvons descendre dans trentes minutes?'  
  
Elle hocha la tête et prit son sac scolaire du plancher. Elle était sur le point de partir quand le professeur parla de nouveau.  
  
'Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas votre sac sur mon bureau? Allons, vous n'allez pas porter ce lourd sac atour de l'ecole entiere. Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide de cette maniere.', a t-il souri.   
  
Elle s'approcha de la table et y mit son sac. 'Vous avez raison professeur' dit-elle en souriant en sortant de la salle de classe. Elle faillit rentrer dans ce gosse Londubat, mais reussit à ne pas tomber.  
  
'Désolée,' dit-elle en continuant à marcher.  
  
Cinq minutes aprés avoir atteint la hutte d'Hagrid, elle frppa sur la porte mais n'obtint aucune reponse. Aprés quelques coups supplementaires, elle decida de crier son nom pour qu'il puisse probablement l'entendre.  
  
'HAGRID' cria t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il l'entendit.  
  
'Bien Bonjour, Mione. Comment vas-tu?' Demanda t-il en souriant.  
  
'Hé Hagrid. Le professeur Fletcher m'a envoyée. Il demandait si tout était prêt et si nous pourrions donc descendre dans environ trente minutes. C'est bien cela?'  
  
'Ouais, je pense que je suis prêt. Dis juste au professeur de venir. Bien, Mione?'  
  
'Bien, Hagrid, alors je vous verrai de nouveau dans peu de temps.' Elle marcha rapidement et l'etreignit. Il était l'un de ses amis et l'avait été depuis sa premiere année où elle n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Donc elle était venue quelques temps à sa hutte, quand elle avait besoin d'une epaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mais elle pleurait seulement! Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi elle pleurait et il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi elle le faisait. Il semblait qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.  
  
Elle revint lentement vers le chateau, quand elle se rappela qu'elle était suposée se depecher parce que son professeur l'attendait. Elle s'approcha de l'escalier et atteignit finalement la salle de classe.   
  
Elle frappa une fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et marcha à la table du professeur. Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle dise ce que Hagrid lui avait dit.  
  
'Tout est prêt, Professeur. Vous pouvez venir dés que vous voulez.'  
  
Elle prit son sac de la table et se tourna pour trouver une place libre. Londubat et un autre garçon avaient pris sa place habituelle et la seule place libre qui restait se trouvait à côté de....A côté de Malefoy?!  
  
Elle respira à fond et descndit les rangées pour s'assoeir à côté de Malefoy. Elle regarda en bas de la table pour ne pas lui laisser voir à quelle point elle était vulnerable. Elle était assise parmis les serpents, entre les Slytherins. Avec Malefoy à côté d'elle, Potter et Weasley devant elle, et Zabini et Parkinson derriere elle, Crabbe et Goyle sur la table sur sa gauche, il n'y avait pas d'issue.  
  
Elle était prise au piege.  
  
'Amusant de te voir ici,' railla Malefoy.  
  
Elle l'ignora. Il attendait qu'elle replique. Peut-être pourrait-elle aboutir à une retenue ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
'Je NE LE FERAI PAS!' Hurla son esprit. Elle était fatiguée de ce jeu. Elle était fatiguée de ce chat jouant à poursuivre la souris.  
  
Alors quelque chose arriva. Elle sentit sa main sur sa jambe, caressant sa cuisse droite. Elle le regarda abasourdie. Il lui sourit d'un air satisfait et tourna son attention vers le Professeur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas avec cela. Il continua à caresser et elle le sentait aller de plus en plus haut.  
  
'Oh Mon Dieu', pensa t-elle en essayant de preter l'attention au cours, mais trouvait cela de plus en plus dur. Sa main avait maintenant atteint sa jupe. Elle enleva rapidement sa main et senti ses yeux sur elle.  
  
Il saisit son poignet et la tira tout prés de lui. Alors il chuchota quelque chose qu'elle pouvait à peine entendre, mais elle l'entendit neanmoins.  
  
'Maintenant. Sois. Une. Bonne. Fille. Et. N'enleves pas. Ma. Main. De nouveau', siffla t-il et elle essaya de ne pas pleurnicher. 'Mets tes mains sur la table et ne les deplace pas à moins que je te le dise, compris? Je t'assure que tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu ne le fais pas!'  
  
Elle inclina la tête et mis ses mains sur la table. Elle esperai vraiment que le professeur Fletcher verrait qu'il se passait quelque chose à sa table.  
  
Elle entendit les autres Slytherins pouffer de rire et se demandaient pourquoi ils le faisaient. Alors elle vit le Professeur partir avec d'abord les 3 premieres rangées. Elle essaya de se mettre debout, mais n'eut jamais l'occasion de faire ainsi, puisque Malefoy la maintenait de sa main sur la cuisse.  
  
'Tu ne vas nulle part. C'était seulement les trois premieres rangées. Nous devons attendre ici jusq'a ce que Fletcher revienne dans......qu'en pense-tu...Dix minutes? Pense à toutes les choses que l'on peut faire en dix minutes,' sourit-il d'un air satisfait.  
  
Il caressa sa cuisse de nouveau, allant sous la jupe. Elle était assise immoblie, ne bougeant pas, par crainte de ce qu'il ferait. Elle retint un gemissement. WOW, c'est certain qu'il avait les doigts habiles. Il ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de choses mais elle constata que sa respiration était devenue plus rapide et elle rougit.  
  
'Tu aimes ça, hein? J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe putain.' Dit Malefoy.  
  
Il atteignit l'ourlet de sa culotte et était sur le point d'aller en dessous de cela, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était le professeur.  
  
'Le reste me suit, s'il vous plaît,' dit-il en regardant Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie de voir un professeur.  
  
Elle se mit debout et arrangea sa jupe, prit son sac et commenca à marcher. Alors elle s'arrêta, et regarda Malefoy, qui se trouvait toujours assis sur sa place, ne prenant pas la peine de faire ce que le professeur avait dit. Comme le reste des Slytherins.  
  
Alors elle dit, d'une maniere que seul Malefoy put entendre. 'Je suis peut-être né moldue mais je ne suis pas une putain. La seule putain ici, est toi...' Et elle sourit ensuite d'un air satisfait. Elle se sentait bien pour ainsi dire. Et la bouche bée sur son visage était même meilleur. 


	7. L'extraordinaire

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
Un grand merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews!!! Ca me fait toujors autant plaisir! Mais, malheureusement, cette traduction sera suspendue pour le moment tout simplement parce que l'Auteur de cette merveilleuse fic n'a pas encore mis la suite!!! Donc, dés qu'elle met le chapitre 8 en ligne, je le traduis, mais pour l'instant, nous devrons tout simplement attendre!!Désolée!!  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Chapitre 7 : L'extraordinaire  
  
Mardi matin. Hermione était assise à une table dans la Grande Salle. Elle était un peu triste. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier comment s'était passée sa leçon avec Finnigan.  
  
~Flash-Back~  
  
Cela avait commencé par un retard de vingt minutes de la part de Finnigan.  
  
Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une imbecile, quand elle vit que le celebre Trio le suivait de prés.  
  
Elle regarda Finnigan et nota qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait là. Il passa droit devant elle, avec le bras de Potter autour de son coup comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Elle avait pu sentir son visage prendre une violente couleur rouge d'embarras et de colere. Et le pire, était que les larmes commencaient à lui monter aux yeux et elle le effaça rapidement d'un revers de la main afin que personne ne le remarque.  
  
Elle pouvait entendre tout prés la conversation des garçons. Ils se trouvaient probablement à une table quelques metres plus loin. C'était comme si ils voulaient qu'elle sache qu'ils s'amusaient bien. Comme si ils savaient qu'elle attendait Finnigan.   
  
Elle était sur le point de s'en aller et de prendre ses livres quand Pansy Parkinson marcha prés d'elle en envoyant à Hermione un regard faché et degouté. Millicent Bulstrode, une autre fille laide de l'avis d'Hermione, suivait Parkinson tel un chiot.  
  
Hermione reçut le même regard de Busltrode.  
  
'Draco cheri, je t'ai cherché partout. Je dois admettre que je suis etonnée de te voir ici, dans....'  
  
Alors la voix de Millicent Bulstrode s'eleva, 'la bibliotheque...Pansy...Ca s'appelle une bibliotheque'.  
  
Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait à ce commentaire. Il était si evident que Bulstrode venait de faire remarquer à quel point Pansy était stupide.  
  
'Bien, la bibliotheque...' Dit Parkinson, et il était facile de voir qu'elle aussi avait compris le commentaire de Millicent. Pansy lança à Millicent un regard qui fit colorer son teint.  
  
'Bien Pansy. Nous descendions juste le couloir quand nous avons rencontré Seamus. Il allait à la bibliotheque et nous avons decidé de le suivre. Mais il apparaît que notre ami ici present a oublié pourquoi il venait à la bibliotheque. Et il doit chercher un livre qu'il voulait regarder...' Dit une voix trainante, appartenant à Malefoy.  
  
'Euh...je cherchais un livre de Potions. Moi, hein....je ne suis pas bon en cours de potions.' Dit Finnigan rapidement.  
  
'Bien, tu aurais pu me le demander. J'ai beaucoup de livres sur les potions et puis il y a Malefoy, 'dit Weasley en pouffant de rire. 'Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas maintenant? Allons-y!'  
  
Hermione les vit marcher devant elle de nouveau. Parkinson sur le devant avec Bulstrode et vint ensuite Finnigan qui marchait entre potter et Weasley. Malefoy fut le dernier à fermer le cortege. Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda.  
  
Il lui semblait que tout s'était arrêté. Son coeur battait maintenant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.  
  
Il lui sourirt d'un air satisfait. Il regarda le chemin qu'avaient emprunté ses amis et revint vers elle.  
  
Malefoy marcha tout prés d'elle et elle essaya de sembler calme. Comme si sa presence ne la derangeait pas. Comme si il n'était pas du tout là.  
  
'Calme, sois calme. Oh non, il vient tout prés. Que faire? Bien mione, fais juste semblant que tu lis quelque chose d'interessant.'  
  
Elle regarda le livre devant elle et fixa les lignes. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moindre mot. Pas une phrase ne signifiait quelque chose. . Non, pas même un mot.  
  
Il plaça sa main droite sur la table et la gauche sur la chaise. Sa respiration venait tout prés, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, sentant comme de la menthe poivrée, frais et doux.  
  
'Salut, sang-de-bourbe', dit-il de la même voix traînante qu'il avait utilisé quelques instants auparavant.  
  
'Va t-en, Malefoy! Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder maintenant! Je lis, tu ne le vois pas ou es-tu simplement aveugle?' Essaya t-elle de mordre en esperant qu'il s'eloigne.  
  
Il rit sous cape et se pencha tout prés. Sa bouche touchait presque à present le lobe de son oreille.   
  
'Bien sang-de-bourbe. Je dois dire que tu dois être vraiment extraordinaire si tu arrive à lire avec cette tête. Tu es douée ou tu feins juste de lire? Je dois admettre que je pense que la derniere proposition est plus correcte,' chuchota t-il.  
  
Il leva le bras et prit une meche d'Hermione de sa main gauche pour la replacer derriere son oreille. Il caressa doucement sa gorge et continua en bas de son dos. Il arrêta de deplacer sa main quand il arriva au milieu de son dos.  
  
Il saisit alors soudainement son poignet et l'entraîna derriere une grande etagere à livres. Cela se passa si soudainement, qu'elle lança un minuscule glapissement.  
  
'Alors sang-de-bourbe. Tu penses vraiment être drôle hein? Je t'avais dit de ne pas enlever ta main mais tu l'as fait et tu vas maintenant en subir les consequences!' Siffla t-il.  
  
Elle pleurnicha. Il serrait fort son poignet et lui faisait mal.  
  
~ fin du Flash-back~  
  
Elle regarda son poignet. Il était toujours gonflé et rouge.  
  
Elle avait toujours craint Malefoy, mais là, elle avait été reellement terrifiée. Elle avait regardé ses yeux quand il avait dirigé sa baguette magique vers son coeur, et le mauvais regard qu'il lui avait rendu lui disait qu'il était sur le point de lui infliger une malediction impardonnable.  
  
Remercie Mme Pince de s'être montré à ce moment-là.  
  
La bibliothecaire avait hurlé sur malefoy, pour avoir osé diriger une baguette magique sur un autre etudiant. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'obtint pas de retenue. Il avait rit et avait fait des excuses à Mme Pince. Il l'avait alors embrassé, Hermione la sang-de-bourbe, sur la joue, comme s'ils étaient amis.  
  
Elle avait été trop choquée pour faire quelque chose. Lui hurler dessus, dire à Mme Pince qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout amis, qu'il avait essayé de la blesser. Mais elle se tenait juste debout. Trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Elle venait de 'survivre' à un sort impardonnable. Et elle savait que malefoy reviendrait. Il obtenait toujours sa vengeance. Il n'oubliait jamais une personne et revenait frapper. Faire un seul mouvement et elle aurait la malediction sur elle.   
  
Elle craiganti qu'elle ne sois pas assez forte pour survivre à un tel sort. Ce n'était pas de l'amusement, c'était dans la categorie 'impardonnable'.  
  
Elle soupira. Que devait-elle faire?  
  
Elle vit que beaucoup d'etudiants commencaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle avait été assise plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle but rapidement ce qui restait de son jus de citrouille, et suivit Lavande, Parvati, Neville et Seamus vers les portes, s'assurant qu'ils étaient assez prés si il devait lui arriver quelque chose.  
  
Ils ne l'aideraient probablement pas si quelque chose arrivait. Mais c'était mieux de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait temoigner contre Malefoy au procés de Magicien; si elle n'était pas capable d'être là aussi...N'est-ce pas?  
  
Au moins, elle esperait que Finnigan lui vienne en aide.  
  
Ils errerent dans le chateau, elle, se trouvant à quelques pas derriere eux et ils étaient presque en retard. Lui, Finnigan, ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour la regarder.  
  
Ils trouverent rapidement une place, Hermione fut seule de nouveau et ils prirent leurs manuels.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall était deja assise derriere son bureau, attendant que chacun arrive et prenne place sur leur siege. Comme toujours, les Serpentard arriverent quelques secondes avant que le cours ne commence.  
  
McGonagall leur lança un regard severe avant de debuter la leçon.   
  
Heureusement, bien que c'était un cours en commun avec les Serpentards, Hermione avait eu une place devant la classe prés du professeur McGonagall et il n'y avait aucun Serpentard dans un rayon de deux metres autour d'elle.  
  
Elle sourit. La metamorphose était l'une de ses matieres preferées. Elle aimait le professeur, bien que l'on connaissait McGonagall comme étant strict. En realité, beaucoup d'eleves avaient culitvé soit la crainte soit la haine pour cet enseignant particulier. Mais pas Mione. Elle l'aimait.  
  
Pourquoi l'amait-elle quand personne ne le faisait? Bien.... Elle se le demandait souvent la nuit, quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et elle était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était parce que McGonagall était toujours juste, peu importe la maison a laquelle vous appartenez.  
  
Comparée aux autres professeurs, comme Rogue par exemple, McGonagall était plus douce. Oui, elle pouvait être dure et stricte, mais elle pouvait aussi être gentille.  
  
'Ouvrez s'il-vous-plaît vos livres de metamorphose au chapitre 4', dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant autour d'elle la classe pour voir si chacun obeissait.  
  
'Bien. Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur le charme de 'Imitor', qui est employé pour? Quelqu'un sait? ' demanda McGonagall. Hermione connaissait la reponse et leva donc sa main. Personne d'autre ne le fit.  
  
'Oui, Mlle Granger,' dit le professeur McGonagall en faisant un geste de la main pour l'inciter a se lever.  
  
'Le charme 'Imitor' signifie feindre. Vous devez dire par exemple 'Imitor-le-livre' et ensuite la chose sur laquelle vous avez dirigé votre baguette magique se transforme à volonté en un livre pendant cinq minutes, selon la maniere dont est jeté le sort. Si vous voulez un livre special, vous devez concentrer votre esprit dessus. 'Imitor' est une autre version de 'la potion Polynectar', mais il ne dure pas longtemps,' dit Hermione et respira profondement avant de continuer.  
  
'Le plus long charme jeté l'a été en 1837 par une sorciere qui experimentait des charmes. Elle tint le charme pendant plus de 72 heures où elle avait transformé son lit en une chaise, dit hermione en se rasseyant de nouveau.  
  
'Trés bien, Melle Granger. Je peux voir que vous avez fait vos devoirs. Demontrez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît, le charme?' Demanda McGonagall.  
  
Hermione se leva de nouveau de sa chaise et entendit quelques marmonnements de la part des Serpentard, 'L'animal de compagnie des enseignants', 'Sang-de-bourbe-qui-sait-tout', et quelques autres qu'elle ne put saisir.  
  
'Retournez vous, s'il-vous-plaît, Mlle Granger afin que le reste de la classe puisse voir votre sort. Transfromez cette echarpe en un livre. Dans n'importe quelle sorte, que vous voulez.' Dit McGonagall en lui remettant une echarpe pourpre.  
  
Elle prit l'echarpe et la tint dans ses mains. Elle sentit les yeux de tout le monde sur elle et essaya de ne pas rougir.  
  
'Imitor-livre', dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de sa baguette magique vers l'echarpe pourpre.  
  
L'echarpe se metamorphosa immediatemment en 'Fierté et Prejugés' par Jane Austen, un de ses auteurs favoris.  
  
Le professeur battit des mains quelques temps et sourit.  
  
Aucun des etudiants n'applaudit ou ne dit quelque chose. Ils s'atteandaient juste à ce qu'Hermione fasse bien son travail, sans aucun defaut, rien pour critiquer le resultat.  
  
Elle leva la tête et regarda toute la classe. Malefoy attrapa ses yeux et elle ne put regarder plus loin. Il lui semblait parfois que Malefoy savait comment lier un corps sans lever sa baguette magique.  
  
Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle trembla. Son regard fixe était si froid. Aucune chaleur ni emotion ne se montrerent dans ses yeux. Quand il venait a sourire d'un air satisfait, il souriait ou riait comme si cela était un cadeau special. Il savait comment faire toutes ces choses sans montrer d'emotions dans ses yeux. Il était extraordinaire.  
  
Le reste du temps, la classe pratiqua le charme. Quelqu'uns le travaillerent bien, mais beaucoup avaient encore des problemes. Comme Neville Londubat, juste pour prendre un exemple. Bien qu'il soit un gryffondor, elle ne pouvait croire a quel point il était maladroit quelques fois.  
  
'Je veux dire, allons, comment un sort aussi simple peut-il être difficile à être realisé?' Pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle regardait le garçon. Il était presque en larmes, parce que McGonagall se trouvait à côté de lui.  
  
Elle regarda sa table, voyant les couvertures differentes des livres eparpillés un peu partout sur la table. Alors, elle regarda les tables des autres eleves.  
  
La sienne était la seule à être couverte de livres, a part celle de Malefoy. Elle essaya de lire les titres de ses livres, mais renonça vite, parce que la distance était trop grande. Elle soupira.  
  
La cloche sonna et les etudiants commencerent à s'approcher de la porte. Elle cueillit tous ses livres de 'imitor' et dit rapidement le charme pour que les choses reprennent vite leur forme originale.  
  
Elle sourit quand elle vit que tous ses livres d'amour redevinrent un crayon, un mouchoir, le bracelet, l'anneau et le livre de sorts.  
  
'Mlle Granger, WOW. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Vous êtes la premiere etudiante à avoir reussi à transformer beaucoup de choses pour les faire revebnir à leur etat d'origine. Je suis vraiment impressionnée.' Dit le professeur McGonagall en lui souriant.  
  
'Merci, professeur,' dit Hermione en souriant à la sorciere ainée.  
  
Elle prit ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Les autres etudiants commencerent à sortir et elle soupira de nouveau quand elle vit qu'ils plaisantaient et riaient.  
  
Elle remarqua Malefoy, Potter, Weasley et le reste des Serpentards autour d'elle. Avec un regard suffisant, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Lavande et Parvati les suivirent bientôt. Ils coururent vite, essayant de regarder aussi d'une façon suffisante, mais echouerent parce que Lavande rentra directement dans Finnigan et tous ses livres tomberent.   
  
'Essayant probablement de ratrapper le Trio,' pensa Hermione et fronça le nez, comme cette simple pensée était atroce et horrible.  
  
Elle entendit Finnigan murmurer quelque chose à Lavande, probablement 'desolé' ou quelque chose comme cela. Il le regarda avant de se tourner vers....elle-même??  
  
Oui, il marchait effectiement vers elle. Et c'était certainement clair, parce qu'il lui sourit. A elle!  
  
'Salut Hermione,' dit-il quand il l'atteignit. Elle le regarda. Cligna.  
  
'Salut Seamus,' dit-elle rapidement et se rapela immediatement ce qui était arrivé hier. Il l'avait prise pour une imbecile, ne se montrant pas à temps et s'eloignant ensuite avec lke groupe des Serpentards.  
  
'Ecoute Hermione. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, desolé pour hier. Je venais quand Weasley a soudainement saisi mon bras, me demandant où j'allais,' dit-il.  
  
Elle le regarda. Cligna des yeux deux fois avant qu'il ne parle.  
  
'Et...je ne pouvais pas juste dire, que je.....que j'allais à la bibliotheque voir, euh...voir. Em...tu...tu sais?' Dit Finnigan, en la regardant sans trace de remords. Ses mots l'avaient vraiment blessée. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans ses yeux?  
  
'Bien sur. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bien alors. Au revoir. Je dois partir maintenant.' Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard faché.  
  
'Hé Seamus! Viens!' Hurla une voix , venant du couloir. C'était Dean, le meilleur ami de seamus, lui aussi à gryffondor.  
  
'Je viens!' Hurla Seamus en arriere. 'Bien Hermione. Je te vois plus tard, hein?' Dit-il en lui tapotant l'epaule comme si tout était bien.  
  
'Ouais, bien sûr, plus tard.' Marmonna Hermione en regardant la table.   
  
Bien. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux de nouveau. Juste bien!  
  
Elle prit son sac et le balanca sur son epaule. En prenant le livre de la bibliotheque, elle le mit dans ses bras, et marcha hors de la salle de classe.  
  
Elle pouvait toujours sentir les larmes sur ses joues. Tout était un peu flou quand elle marcha, et ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait juste devant elle. Elle rentra dedans, laissant tomber son livre et son sac sur le plancher.  
  
Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, mais ils furent rapidement pris par l'autre personne. Elle leva les yeux. Qui était-il? Elle pouvait voir quelques cheveux blancs, mais les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, donc elle ne put voir exactement qui c'était.  
  
'Par Merlin, Granger. Regarde où tu vas!' Dit une voix sur un ton trainant.  
  
C'était Malefoy de nouveau. Elle pleurnicha. Ayant peur de ce qu'il lui ferait. Il tenait ses affaires dans ses mains. Il semblait presque agreable.  
  
Il saisit son poignet deja gonflé et la douleur se fit sentir. Avant c'était juste des larmes silencieuses, mais maintenant elle criait dans la douleur. Il dessera sa prise sur son poignet, mais la tenait toujours. Alors il la traina dans une salle de classe vide.  
  
Il la traîna vers une table et fit voler les objets sur le plancher avant de la soulever, la plaçant sur la table.  
  
L'air froid frappa son poignet et elle le mit soigneusement entre ses genoux.  
  
Les mains froides balayerent ses larmes et elle arrêta lentement de pleurer, ayant peur des consequences si elle continuait.  
  
Les mains froides continuerent à tenir sa tête. Elle essaya d'eviter son regard fixe, regardant tout sauf lui.  
  
'Regardes-moi!' Siffla t-il d'une voix exigente. Malefoy.  
  
C'était comme si elle agissait sous le sort Imperium, parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de se soumettre à son desir.  
  
'Peut-être a t-il quelques dons, et il peut faire de la magie sans baguette magique?' Pensa t-elle en reflechissant lentement. Elle vit d'abord sa bouche, souriant d'un air satisfait de nouveau. Puis son nez, et alors ses yeux entrerent en contact et elle reagrda fixement dans l'argent - des yeux grisatres, incapable de regarder autre chose.  
  
Il se pencha en avant, trés prés, et pouvait prersque toucher ses levres avec les siennes.  
  
'Tu sais......Hermione...' Dit-il. Juste le son de son prenom sur ses levres, était si stupefiant, juste de la maniere dont il le prononçait. Elle s'empecha de lui sourire stupidement.  
  
'Toi et moi...Nous pourrions juste être grands ensemble...' Dit-il. Elle le regarda, a quoi jouait-il?  
  
'Mais malheureusement, tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Une Gryffondor. Mlle-je-sais-tout,' il avait exposé tout cela sans même cligner des yeux. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes monter. Elle était juste une sang-de-bourbe.  
  
'J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit. Et tu sais quoi?' Demanda t-il. Elle secoua simplement la tête.  
  
'Bien que je te voie seulement comme une sang-de-bourbe. Une Gryffondor, une Mlle-je-sais-tout, ca m'a fait quelque chose de bizarre.Tu vois, je t'ai pris en sympathie. Et je m'occupe toujours de ce qui est mien, ou de ce qui va l'être bientôt aussi.' Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.  
  
'Quoi...Que veux-tu dire?'demanda t-elle avec une petite voix. Elle sentait ses joues devenirent de plus en plus rouges à chaque seconde qui s'ecoulait.' Il la voulait et elle allait être sienne?  
  
'Oh...Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...je crois que tu SAIS VRAIMENT ce que je veux dire. Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi!' Hurla t-il pratiquement, et ses yeux petillerent. Il rit sous cape.  
  
Elle inclina sa tête dans la defaite. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne voulait pas être la propriété de quelqu'un, particulierement si ce quelqu'un était un serpentard, et si il était Malefoy.  
  
'Je ne le laisserai pas ganger,' pensa t-elle.  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa durement sur les levres, sa langue envahissant sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa en retour mais seulement parce qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse doucement. Il semblait qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait et aprés quelques secondes, il lui accorda ce desir. C'était le baiser dont elle avait revé depuis si longtemps.  
  
Il s'arrêta. Etudiant ses yeux. Elle frissonna. Ce baiser était si grand, elle était presque en feu.   
  
Mais son 'feu' ne dura pas. Il parla de nouveau.  
  
'Voyons Sang-de-bourbe. Je ne savais pas que tu me voulais...' Il lui lança son celebre petit sourire satisfait et se retourna. Il marcha vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et regarda derriere lui, sourit et puis s'en alla.  
  
Elle était assise immobile. Elle pouvait toujours entendre ses derniers mots 'je ne savais pas que tu me voulais....', et ces mots continuaient à jouer dans son esprit.  
  
'Par l'enfer!' Pensa t-elle. 'Je ne me donnerai jamais à Malefoy. C'était la derniere fois. Je me battrai avec lui et je ne serai jamais une propriété de Malefoy. Je prefererai mourir! Bien que.... Son baiser était vraiment grandiose...Non! Je ne le laisserai pas gagner!' Pensa t-elle et un petit sourire satisfait se forma sur ses levres.  
  
'Ou peut-être pourrais-je l'employer comme un avantage?' Pensa t-elle, son petit sourire satisfait devenant plus large. 


	8. PréAuLard

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu !!! Merci bcp bcp bcp pour toutes vos reviews!!!  
  
Je vous laisse lire la suite !!!!!!!  
  
Bonne Lecture !!  
  
Gros Bisous  
  
Linoa2112…  
  
Le chapitre 8 - Pré-Au-Lard  
  
'Je veux visiter Honeydukes, mon frère dit que c'est le meilleur endroit possible pour trouver des bonbons,' dit une fille brune qui passait devant Hermione. Elle regarda les quatre jeunes filles déambuler devant elle.  
  
Se promener dans Pré-Au-Lard aurait pu être amusant, mais si on marchait seul, cela pouvait vite devenir ennuyeux, particulièrement si les gens marchant prés de nous riaient et étaient parfaitement heureux. Ainsi, c'était difficile de se trouver à Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Et c'était ce qu'était toujours Hermione. Seule. Arpenter seule les rues. Toute seule et essayant d'éviter le Trio Serpentard, ce qui pouvait être difficile de temps en temps, parce qu'ils semblaient toujours apparaître au moment où s'on y attendait le moins. Ainsi, c'était très dur de se promener dans Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
'Je pense que je visiterai d'abord les Trois Balais et boirai une bouteille agréable de Bierraubeurre,' pensa t-elle en fuyant à la hâte les gens heureux. Elle descendit la rue, vers le pub, Les Trois Balais. Le temps était un peu froid et elle essaya de tenir sa cape étroitement serrée autour d'elle-même.  
  
Elle poussa légèrement la porte en bois, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur où elle fut frappée par un souffle chaud venant de la cheminée prés de l'entrée. La pièce n'était pas bondée comme l'étaient les rues mais quand même…….Beaucoup de gens occupaient la plupart des tables. Elle parcourut la pièce essayant de voir si il y avait des places disponibles vers le fond.  
  
'Oh Merde !!' elle se tenait debout, complètement ahurie. Weasley et Potter étaient assis dans le fond ce qui signifiait….  
  
'Alors Sang-De-Bourbe', dit une voix traînante. Pas lui de nouveau ! Pourquoi apparaissait-il maintenant ?  
  
Elle se retourna et fit face ainsi à un type blond souriant d'un air satisfait. Malefoy.  
  
Son petit sourire satisfait l'ennuyait ; tout l'ennuyait maintenant, les gens heureux et les gens riants, les jeunes qui tentaient de la bousculer parce qu'ILS devaient aller quelque part, les plus vieux qui marchaient main dans la main avec leurs petites amies ou leurs petits amis et enfin Malefoy….Son petit sourire l'ennuyait tant, qu'elle considérait même gifler son visage, mais essaya de trouver une meilleure idée, sachant qu'il ne serait pas intelligent de gifler Malefoy.  
  
'Oui, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux maintenant ? Eclaire-moi s'il-te-plaît, parce que je meurs d'envie de connaître ce que je peux faire pour te faire passer une merveilleuse journée,' essaya t-elle de mordre, d'une voix dégoûtée, pleine de sarcasmes.  
  
'Voyons, voyons, Granger. Tu ne dois pas dire cela. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, nous n'en avons pas parlé hier ?' Son petit sourire satisfait devint plus large.  
  
Elle sentit qu'il la saisissait par le bras et elle fut poussée vers le fond de la pièce, vers Potter et Weasley. Elle le suivit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais trébucha presque trois fois sur le chemin parce qu'il tenait son bras si durement qu'elle ne pouvait éviter les gens à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient son chemin.  
  
'Sois damné, Malefoy !' pensa t-elle en colère et en serrant les dents, pour ne pas hurler de douleur quand sa hanche rencontra brutalement le coin d'une table.  
  
'Eh bien, Malefoy, nous commencions à nous demander où tu pourrais être,' dit Potter en clignant de l'œil à Hermione.  
  
Elle le regarda juste fixement en colère.  
  
Comment pouvait-elle penser l'employer comme un avantage ? Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait impossible que son plan ne fonctionne.   
  
Et maintenant quand elle pensait de nouveau à ce que serait son plan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à quel point il était stupide. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pouvait faire séduire Malefoy ? Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy étaient réputés pour leurs fait d'être impitoyable et mauvais. Il n'a même jamais eu de rapport 'réel'. Cela ne durait pas plus que –hum ! Que dire- trois ou quatre jours, selon la beauté de la fille.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Sang de Bourbe,' siffla une voix dans son oreille.  
  
Elle regarda Malefoy et elle put parfaitement voir pourquoi les filles étaient folles de lui, il était beau et riche. Seulement, son attitude posait problème, ou du moins posait un problème pour elle.  
  
'Rien, vraiment,' répondit-elle en regardant le sol, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle rougissait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse deviner ses pensées précédentes. Malefoy beau ?  
  
'Hé bébé, dit soudainement Weasley. Hermione se tourna sur sa chaise et elle vit Lavande et Parvati se précipiter vers leur table.  
  
'Oh Mon Dieu….Ils vont probablement demander pourquoi je suis assise ici…Dieu que je hais ma vie !'pensa t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.   
  
Et oui, la première chose que Parvati dit tout en traînant une chaise vers la table, la plaçant ainsi prés de Weasley, tellement prés qu'elle était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux, était :  
  
'Alors, Hermione,' commença Parvati, ' je ne savais pas que tu serais ici, n'est-ce pas Lavande ?'  
  
'Huh ?' dit Lavande. Elle n'avait pas écouté, trop occupée a regarder rêveusement Potter. 'As-tu dit quelque chose Parvati ?'  
  
Parvati répétait sa question quand Weasley l'interrompit.  
  
'Ma puce, pourquoi tu n'irai pas chercher à boire avec Lavande,' il prit de l'argent dans sa poche et le donna a Parvati qui se leva en tirant Lavande loin de Potter et lui lança un petit 'humph'  
  
Quand les filles furent hors de vue, Potter et Weasley tournèrent leur attention vers Malefoy.  
  
'Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de traîner avec ce…..Ce…..'dit Potter en regardant Hermione, comme si elle était juste une simple chose, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas….Du tout ! Elle s'assit au fond de sa chaise le fusillant du regard . Mais qui était-il pour oser parler d'elle comme cela !! Pour l'appeler 'Ce' !  
  
Malefoy plaça un bras sur l'arrière de sa chaise, chose a laquelle elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, donc elle sauta presque hors de la chaise. Elle essaya de s'asseoir juste au bord de la chaise, parce qu'avoir le bras de Malefoy sur le corps était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait maintenant.  
  
'Bien…'dit Malefoy en souriant d'un air satisfait. 'Je ne peux vraiment pas voir en quoi cela vous concerne, mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir….' Il déplaça sa chaise tout prés de Hermione, ce qui fait qu'elle s'assit encore plus loin sur le bord. Elle le regarda, dégoûtée.  
  
'Elle m'appartient…' dit-il en regardant Potter et Weasley et ensuite Hermione, 'elle est mienne.'  
  
Elle le regarda, abasourdie. Il semblait que ses mots étaient enregistrés et passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle est mienne, elle est mienne, elle est mienne….  
  
Elle se mit debout et le regarda de haut en souriant d'un air satisfait.  
  
'Je ne serai jamais à toi. Je n'appartiens à personne !' Elle courut rapidement vers la sortie. Elle pouvait l'entendre rire. Des petites larmes de colère se formaient dans ses yeux, et elle remarqua Lavande et Parvati qui marchaient dans sa direction portant un plateau de verres remplis de Bierraubeurre et fut sur le point de s'arrêter pour les laisser passer, mais elle décida de ne pas le faire. Franchement, elle ne s'en souciait pas, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?  
  
'Hé Hermione. Tu nous quitte déjà ?' dit Parvati en riant sottement. Lavande se joignit à elle en riant sottement aussi.  
  
Elle les heurta, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de les contourner. Elle entendit le fracas des verres et se rendit compte que le sol était recouvert de bierraubeurre, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas, car tout ce qu'elle désirait était sortir.  
  
Elle entendit leurs hurlements et sourit d'un air satisfait quand elle entendit Parvati geindre que son nouveau haut était ruiné a cause des taches de bierraubeurre.  
  
Elle atteignit la porte en bois et la poussa. L'air froid frappa son visage.  
  
Où devait-elle aller ? Il n'était pas encore l'heure de rentrer et les calèches de l'école ne seraient pas la avant trois heures.  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda autour d'elle. Les gens la regardaient. Elle tourna la tête et descendit la rue. Oh, elle se sentait folle maintenant.  
  
Pendant l'heure suivante, elle marcha autour de Pré-Au-Lard, essayant d'éloigner sa colère. Ce plan n'était pas si bien que cela. Elle devait essayer de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, puis elle pourrait l'humilier devant l'école entière, mais faire cela devait être agréable pour elle, sinon son plan tomberait a l'eau.   
  
'Oh Dieu, que faire ? Je ne veux vraiment pas lui présenter des excuses. Ma fierté m'empêche de le faire. Je ne veux pas le supplier, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre,' pensa t-elle et s'assit sur un banc prés de la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
Elle regarda le sac de livres qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait achetés, mais elle l'avait juste fait. Une chose typique qu'elle faisait quand les choses allaient mal. En réalité, elle n'avait même pas regardé les titres, elle en avait juste saisi quelque uns et les avait achetés.  
  
Elle regarda la maison, la Cabane Hurlante telle qu'on la nommait. Cela semblait paisible, grand et vide. Certaines des fenêtres étaient brisées, mais elle savait que l'on ne pouvait pas rentrer par les fenêtres, ou même la porte. Elle avait souvent vu des garçons essayer de le faire, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de chance.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer comment la maison pouvait être de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas calmement se centrer sur quelque chose, donc elle détendit juste ses yeux fatigués.  
  
'Tu sais…..La prochaine fois, tu ne partiras pas en courant de moi, sauf si je t'en donne la permission,' dit une voix irritée. Elle secoua la tête ; la voix l'avait effrayée parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu des pas s'approcher.  
  
Draco Malefoy prit place à côté de Hermione sur le banc.  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il l'avait trouvée.  
  
'Bien….Je te pardonne cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas de nouveau. Je t'ai cherché pendant une heure entière !' dit-il, la regardant d'un air suffisant.  
  
Pendant cinq minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, juste le silence, un silence complet . Si elle n'aurait pas pu le voir à côté d'elle, elle aurait pu bien être assise seule.  
  
Elle regarda ses mains, espérant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elles tremblaient.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il l'avait choisi entre toutes les personnes de Poudlard, mais il l'avait choisie. Peut-être devrait-elle juste le lui demander….Pourquoi pas ? Il était juste assis à côté d'elle, maintenant.  
  
'Heu……Malefoy ?' commença t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Comment devait-elle continuer ? Si elle disait juste : Hé, je veux juste savoir, pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? Non, cela semblait stupide.  
  
'Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ?' dit-il, semblant étonné.  
  
'Pourquoi…..Pourquoi….', dit-elle mais elle ne savait pas comment continuer.  
  
'Pourquoi je t'ai choisie ?' Maintenant ce fut son tour de le regarder d'un air étonné. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle inclina juste la tête.  
  
'Bien, j'ai mes raisons. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est aussi parce que tu es la seule de notre année que je n'ai pas encore eue,' lui dit-il, en la regardant avec arrogance.  
  
'Oh…Je vois !' Elle regarda loin de lui, sentant des larmes d'embarras lui monter aux yeux.  
  
'Bien, a quoi t'étais-tu attendue ? Que je me jette sur le sol et que je te donne mon amour éternel ?' Il sourit.  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Bien sur que non !La simple pensée d'un Malefoy sur le sol, lui disant qu'il l'aimait……Risible !  
  
'Bien ? Est-ce que j'ai raison ? Dis-le moi…..Sang de bourbe'.  
  
'Bien sûr que non ! Même la simple pensée est absurde ! Et même si c'était ce que tu voulais, je ne le voudrai pas !' cria t-elle, pensant a la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ressemblait à une fille gâtée de douze ans.  
  
'Je vois, sang de bourbe. Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as aucun choix ! Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Et je te veux maintenant, bien que tu ne sois qu'une sale petite sang de bourbe,' son visage était maintenant rouge due aux cris.  
  
Il saisit son poignet toujours endolori et la tira prés de lui.  
  
'Comment oses-tu….je ne m'en soucierai pas même si tu étais DIEU lui-même ! Laisse-moi seule !' hurla t-elle, essayant de retirer son poignet de sa prise.  
  
Il la tira encore plus prés qu'auparavant, ce qui fait que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Alors, il l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. Il dirigea habilement sa langue doucement à travers ses lèvres. Elle haleta, ce qui fait qu'elle lui donna accès à sa bouche et à sa langue.  
  
Elle le sentait qui caressait son dos et se rapprocha de lui, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Elle mit doucement sa main sur sa joue et le caressa légèrement.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, quand ils furent tous deux en manque d'oxygène. Tous les deux prirent une profonde bouffée d'air froid. Elle le regarda, étudiant son visage pâle et fut stupéfié de voir comment il la regardait avec les joues rougies. Elle pouvait sentir ses propres joues brûler d'excitation et d'embarras. D'excitation à cause de ce qu'il était et d'embarras parce qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait senti un sentiment mystérieux à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme du….désir ?  
  
'Ohé, Malefoy, viens ! Il est temps de partir !' hurla soudainement une voix.  
  
Hermione vit que Draco regardait quelqu'un derrière elle, et elle se retourna donc pour voir qui c'était. Deux personnes marchaient vers eux, lentement et négligemment, comme si ils gouvernaient le monde et ne le partageaient avec personne.  
  
''Tu sais Draco,' dit Ron Weasley, 'si tu veux, tu peux apporter la sang de bourbe….Je pourrais employer certains, tu sais….divertissements.' Il cligna alors de l'œil à Hermione, lui donnant envie de vomir.  
  
'Bien, peut-être pour plus tard, mais pas avant que j'en ai fini,' dit Malefoy en joignant Potter et Weasley dans le rire.  
  
Il mit sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche et y préleva une petite enveloppe. Hermione avait suivi ses mouvement et quand elle vit l'enveloppe, elle la regarda curieusement, soulevant un sourcil, comme pour dire : Pour qui diable est cela ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être enthousiasmé ou effrayée du plan qui se refermait sur elle.  
  
Il la tenait toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle ne savait pas si elle devait la prendre ou pas. Il se leva du banc et la laissa tomber sur ses genoux.  
  
'N'oublie pas de la lire !' dit-il en souriant. Il s'éloigna alors lentement, plaisantant avec les deux autres. La dernière chose qu'elle put entendre, avant qu'ils ne soient complètement hors de vue, fut Potter demandant s'il (Malefoy) avait cru qu'elle (Hermione), irait jusqu'au bout.  
  
Elle n'entendit jamais la réponse. Ils étaient trop loin, pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.  
  
'Damné !' pensa t-elle. C'était la seule chose a laquelle elle pouvait pensé. Elle venait de partager son troisième baiser avec lui. Elle pensa aux quelques jours derniers. Elle avait pleuré quelques temps, l'avait embrassé sur la joue et l'avait ensuite embrassé trois fois sur la bouche.  
  
Cette seule situation semblait Incroyable ! 


	9. Amies ?

TRADUCTION d'une fic de Danishgirl...Et si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient en fait retrouvés à Serpentard??Et si Le Trio d'Or était Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy??Et que Hermione était leur victime favorite??Couple DM/HG...PLEASE R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi(Malheureusement!J'adoore cette fic!!) mais de Danishgirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice...  
  
Le titre original de la fic est Inbelievably to Inbelievably.  
  
L'auteur est Kira Andersen from Denmark (Danish Girl).  
  
Salut !! Voici le chapitre 8 et vous allez enfin savoir ce que Malefoy ecrit dans la fameuse lettre !! Bon, j'espere que la trad' vous plaira ! Dites-moi si j'ai fait de nombreuses fautes, ce que je n'espere pas avoir fait, sinon DESOLEE !!  
  
Merci !! à : Alisa Adams , Alpo, Melisandre, Alba, Lily, Caro (Ok, dés que g un probleme je te demande !! Merci !), Hermione Malefoy, Inferno-Hell, Linette, Jun Rogue...  
  
Gros bisous et Bonne lecture !! Linoa2112...  
  
Le chapitre 9 - Amis ?  
  
Elle se trouvait assise dans le dortoir, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. De temps à autre elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe sur la table. Elle plissa ses lèvres, envoyant un baiser au miroir.  
  
'Je me demande ce qui est écrit dans la lettre', pensa t-elle en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe. Elle se sentait fascinée par l'enveloppe, bien qu'elle n'avait aucun indice concernant son contenu.  
  
'Pourquoi n'ouvre-tu pas l'enveloppe pour lire ce qu'elle contient ? Tu devrais...  
  
'Tu la regarde depuis que nous sommes rentrées de Pré Au Lard et cela fait presque cinq heures !' dit Lavande.  
  
Elle déglutit et leva des yeux nerveux vers la jeune sorcière aux cheveux bruns.  
  
'Alors ? Je serai toi, je l'ouvrirai avant que Parvati ne revienne. Elle a l'habitude d'interférer dans les affaires d'autrui. Ainsi, si tu ne veux pas que l'école entière ne sache ce qu'il se passe, tu devrais l'ouvrir maintenant. En plus, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il dit,' dit Lavande en riant sous cape à sa propre remarque.  
  
Hermione regarda fixement la fille. Qui était-elle pour lui donner un conseil ? Hermione voulait lui répliquer de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires, quand elle s'aperçut que Lavande avait marqué un point. Parvati en parlerai à toute l'école, si jamais elle découvrait ce que la lettre contenait.  
  
Elle prit l'enveloppe et la tourna dans ses mains, sentant le papier se déchiqueter. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, déchirant juste le côté. Elle déplia le papier et respira a fond avant de le lire.  
  
iSang de Bourbe  
  
Rejoins-moi vendredi à midi pile, A l'extérieur de ta salle commune. Portes des vêtements convenables, Demandes à Lavande si tu n'en possèdes pas, Je sais qu'elle voudra t'aider. Tu me montreras ! Ne sois pas en retard !  
  
D.M/i  
  
Elle grinça des dents. Ce bâtard. L'insinuation qu'elle ne possédait pas de vêtements convenables. Quel idiot ! Si seulement il était ici, alors elle...  
  
Lavande rit sottement, ce qui fait qu'Hermione revint à la réalité, loin de son pays de rêves sur le meurtre de Draco Malefoy. Elle regarda la fille et remarqua qu'elle avait lu la lettre sur son épaule.  
  
'Dieu, Lavande ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de vie privée ?' dit Hermione, avec un regard sévère adressé à l'autre sorcière.  
  
Lavande ne fit que rire encore plus fort, se jetant sur le lit le plus proche, celui d'Hermione, et se roula, riant si fort que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Hermione rit à son tour. Alors soudainement, le rire de Lavande se transforma en sanglots.  
  
'Lavande ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?' dit Hermione, mais aucune réponse ne vint de Lavande. Elle était sur le point de s'approcher du lit quand les sanglots redoublèrent. Elle recula rapidement, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire.  
  
'Pourquoi diable pleure t-elle ?' pensa Hermione en essayant de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. 'Dieu, pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais vécu de situation comme celle-ci. Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre le retour de Parvati ?'  
  
Quand elle entendit les sanglots devenir plus doux, elle s'approcha de Lavande. Rien ne se produisit et elle fit un autre pas. Elle se retrouva bientôt assise sur son lit, une main reposant doucement sur le dos de Lavande.  
  
Elle regarda la fille, se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
  
Lavande s'assit et Hermione retira vivement sa main. Des larmes étaient visibles sur les joues de Lavande et Hermione les essuya à l'aide de sa manche.  
  
'Désolée, Lavande. Je ne savais pas que cela te vexerait, je ne voulait pas dire...' dit Hermione, qui avait le sentiment d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.  
  
'Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je crois que c'est moi qui dois te dire 'désolée',' dit Lavande en riant nerveusement.  
  
'Pourquoi tu le dois ?' demanda Hermione, mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par Lavande.  
  
'Parce que, toutes les choses, hein ? Toutes les choses que je t'ai dites. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été agréable avec toi je ne t'ai jamais défendue quand quelqu'un disait quelque chose sur toi, j'ai vu comment les Serpentard te traitent et pour cela et beaucoup plus, je suis tellement désolée, Hermione. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard de te demander cela, mais voudrais-tu être mon amie ?' Lavande regarda fixement le sol.  
  
Hermione était sur le point de dire non, quand elle se rappela le moment qu'elles avaient partagé cinq minutes auparavant, où elles avaient ri ensemble, en plaisantant et s'amusant. Elle voulait de l'amitié, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait parler.  
  
'Je n'aurais pas du te le demander. Je sais que c'est impossible pour toi de me pardonner. Je le mérite,' marmonna Lavande.  
  
'Non', répondit Hermione, avant de continuer. 'Je désire te donner une chance. Mais juste parce que je te pardonne, cela ne veut pas dire que j'oublie totalement. Mais ouais, si tu es sûre, je veux bien être ton amie.' Dit Hermione en souriant timidement à Lavande.  
  
'Oh, merci, merci, merci, Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse que tu veuille bien. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Oh non,' dit Lavande en regardant, de l'avis d'Hermione, d'une façon nerveuse.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu penses à Parvati et aux Serpentard ?' demanda Hermione, embarrassée face à l'explosion soudaine de Lavande. Lavande se clarifia la gorge et continua.  
  
'Non ! Eh bien, oui, en quelque sorte. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir et si tu changes d'avis à propos de notre nouvelle amitié, je le comprendrai.'  
  
Hermione leva un sourcil, attendant que la sorcière s'explique.  
  
'C'était moi !' geignit Lavande et des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux de nouveau. 'J'étais celle qui a prévenu Harry de,...de ton rendez-vous avec Finnigan...Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !'  
  
'Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?' demanda Hermione avec une voix dure. 'Pourquoi ?'  
  
'J'ai voulu impressionner Harry et je n'ai pas pensé qu'il s'en servirait. Qu'il aille en réalité prévenir Draco.' Les larmes roulèrent lentement en bas des joues de Lavande et il était évident qu'elle était vraiment désolée.  
  
Hermione caressa doucement son bras, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise face à cette situation, mais repoussa loin cette idée. Lavande était désolée et Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qui arriverait si Malefoy était au courant, elle avait juste été une fille irréfléchie et idiote.'  
  
'Lavande...Je te pardonne. Tu ne savais pas ce qui arriverait. En plus, Finnigan est un idiot !' Elle sourit tandis qu'elle disait la dernière partie. C'était vrai, Finnigan avait été un âne et elle le détestait pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée.  
  
'Ainsi, Mione, tu veux aller dîner ?' demanda Lavande, gaie de nouveau.  
  
'Ouais, j'aimerai bien, Lavande' dit Hermione en souriant au surnom que lui avait donné l'autre sorcière, sa nouvelle amie. Le même surnom qu'employait toujours sa mère, le même surnom qu'elle employait toujours lorsqu'elle se parlait à elle-même.  
  
'Je me demande ce qu'il y a pour dîner. Sais-tu le menu ?' demanda Hermione.  
  
'Nan, mais c'est bon d'habitude, tu ne trouve pas ?' demanda Lavande.  
  
Hermione inclina la tête. La nourriture de Poudlard était toujours excellente. Elle sentit que sa nouvelle amie lui prenait le bras et ils sortirent du dortoir ensemble, riant sottement de rien de spécial.  
  
La salle commune était vide et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient quinze minutes de retard pour le dîner. Hermione arrêta de marcher. Elle avait horreur de marcher dans la salle quand tout le monde la regardait. Elle aimait quand elle y allait et s'asseyait sans que quelqu'un ne la remarque. Elle y était devenue habituée.  
  
Comme si Lavande avait lu dans son esprit, elle sourit et essaya de la traîner. Hermione tint fermement. Un jour où elle avait été en retard par rapport aux autres, beaucoup l'avaient fixé et certains avaient même pouffé de rire en la montrant du doigt.  
  
'Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Mione. Souviens-toi, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'iras plus seule désormais. C'est ce à quoi les amis servent.' Lavande sourit et poussa du coude Hermione.  
  
'Oh Dieu. Veux-je vraiment le faire ?' pensa Hermione en donnant un sourire faux à l'autre fille.  
  
Elle sentit que son bras était tiré et le reste de son corps suivit. Il lui semblait que l'air devenait de plus en plus suffocant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la Grande salle. La Grande Salle, où beaucoup de gens seraient assis, en train de dîner et qui la regarderaient dés qu'elle serait entrée dans la salle. Oh Dieu, que pouvait-elle faire ? Que devait- elle faire ?  
  
Il y avait seulement dix mètres jusqu'à la porte, dix mètres jusqu'à ce que toute l'attention ne soit sur elle. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle espérait, non, elle souhaitait que personne ne la remarque. Seulement cinq mètres maintenant, quatre, trois, deux, un, maintenant elles se tenaient debout juste devant la porte. Elle vit le bras de Lavande monter vers la poignée de la porte et il lui semblait que le temps ralentissait quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement.  
  
'Il semble qu'ils ait vu quelque fantôme, tu ne crois pas ?' chuchota Lavande.  
  
'Uh-huh', dit Hermione en inclinant la tête, incertaine que Lavande avait entendu sa réponse de génie. Elle se sentait si stupide. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide sur la foule et posa ses yeux sur la table du personnel. Hagrid cligna de l'œil gaiement et elle lui donna un petit sourire en réponse.  
  
La table des Gryffondor la regardait, enfin les regardait, comme si elles étaient des animaux mystérieux enfermés dans une cage. Elle vit Lavande sourire et cligner de l'œil vers quelques camarades de Gryffondor.  
  
Elle déplaça son regard fixe à la table des Poufsouffles et vit qu'ils regardaient leurs tables comme si ils n'étaient pas intéressés par ce qui arrivait. Les Serdaigles, cependant, étaient un peu différent. Ils regardaient de Hermione à Lavande, de la table Gryffondor à celle des Serpentard.  
  
Hermione suivit leur regard à la dernière table, et vit que les Serpentard regardaient Malefoy, Potter et Weasley, attendant leurs réactions.  
  
Hermione était sûre que si une fourchette serait tombée par terre, chacun serait capable de l'entendre. Elle aussi, regarda le Trio, attendant quelque remarque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle le faisait.  
  
'Oh, Harry ! Donne-moi les pommes de terre !' dit Weasley. Hermione le fixa. Il était juste assis là, ne la regardant pas, continuant juste à manger. Potter donna les pommes de terre à Weasley et lui aussi continua de dîner, bien qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps.  
  
Elle regarda Malefoy et remarqua un petit scintillement dans son regard. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Il semblait aimer cela et l'approuvait ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si cela l'aiderait à se débarrasser de cette image. Mais sans aucune chance, il semblait toujours autant suffisant.  
  
Chacun semblait se rendre compte que Malefoy n'avait pas objecté que la 'Sang de bourbe' avait une amie quand Lavande fit signe de la main à Potter et que tous les deux lui répondirent, chacun continuant à manger et à parler comme ils le faisaient avant qu'Hermione et Lavande ne pénètrent dans la Salle.  
  
'Oh non ! Parvati a du oublier de nous garder une place,' dit Lavande en se dirigeant vers Parvati qui était entourée de plusieurs garçons de Gryffondor. 'Bien, alors, on fera avec ta place habituelle.'  
  
Lavande prit rapidement un siège, qui était en réalité celle que prenait d'habitude Hermione, et lui indiqua de prendre celle qui se trouvait juste en face.  
  
Hermione gémit mais marcha néanmoins autour de la table et s'assit, faisant face à Lavande et avec une bonne vue sur la table des Serpentard. Maintenant Malefoy était absorbé dans une conversation avec Potter et Weasley. Elle regrettait de ne pas être plus proche, parce qu'ils semblaient manigancer quelque chose.  
  
'Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois assise ici pendant des années, cela a du être assez morne, hein ? Je veux dire, tu ne pouvais pas entendre simplement ce que disaient les autres,' dit Lavande en la regardant pensivement.  
  
'Bien ! Je n'avais pas non plus le choix. Personne ne me voulait soit à la fin ou au milieu de la table.' Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à pleurer sur quelque chose comme cela de nouveau. Elle était forte et elle ne se permettrait jamais de pleurer devant autant de personnes, enfin devant une école entière pleine de gosses. Parce que c'est comme cela qu'elle voyait ceux qui étaient de son âge ou plus jeunes qu'elle, une bande de gosses intolérables.  
  
Elle mangea son dîner et essaya de se maintenir au niveau de tout ce que Lavande disait, mais il lui semblait que quand Lavande se mettait à parler, elle ne s'arrêtait pas d'aussitôt. Elle arrêta d'écouter la fille bavarde et regarda autour d'elle.  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Malefoy. Il était d'une manière attrayant et beau. Elle suivit ses mouvements et remarqua à quel point il était assis gracieusement. Elle changea rapidement de position et s'assit aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Pansy était presque assise sur ses genoux, essayant d'obtenir son attention, mais elle vit qu'il la repoussa loin de lui, comme si elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais a haute voix, elle se sentait plutôt heureuse. Il l'avait choisie, elle et non la souillon de Serpentard.  
  
'Viens-tu Mione ?' demanda Lavande et Hermione tourna son attention vers sa nouvelle amie.  
  
'Ouais, bien sûr. Je viens', dit Hermione en lui adressant un grand sourire. 


	10. Que doisje porter ?

Salut!!  
  
Voici enfin le chapitre 10!! Vous aurez le suivant dans peu de temps puisque Danishgirl a updaté le 10 et le 11 en deux jours!!  
  
Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews que j'adore!!! Je vous adore!!!  
  
Bon, sachez seulement que quand la suite de cette fic ne vient pas, ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute, mais c'est juste que la suite originale n'est pas encore en ligne....Je traduis dés que Danishgirl met un chap en ligne...  
  
Donc Merci à vous!! Et bonne lecture!!  
  
trés bientôt pour le chapitre 11!!  
  
Linoa2112...  
  
Le chapitre 10 - Que dois-je porter ?   
  
'Comment trouves-tu cette robe?' Demanda Lavande, pour la dixieme fois dans la journée.  
  
Hermione regarda la robe noire que Lavande lui montrait et fronça les sourcils.  
  
'Lavande…Deux choses! Premierement, le rendez-vous n'est que dans quatre jours, alors pourquoi se donner la peine de trouver une robe aussi rapidement? Et deuxiement, je ne porterai jamais quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que cette robe que tu tient!!' hurla Hermione, lasse de regarder les robes. Elle massa ses tempes, un mal de tête était en vue et elle voulait eviter cela.  
  
'Tu ne veux pas être belle?' demanda Lavande, en faisant de grands yeux effrayés. 'Et concernant cette robe 'vulgaire' comme tu la nomme…je l'ai trouvée dans ta garde-robe, ce qui signifie qu'elle est à toi et non à moi, bien que je n'objecterai pas si c'était le cas,' rajouta Lavande.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et marmonna, 'Prends-la'  
  
Lavande poussa un cri aigu et etreignit Hermione.  
  
'Pourquoi?' Pensa Hermione en fixant le plafond au-dessus de son lit. 'Pourquoi ai-je dit qu'elle pouvait m'aider à trouver une robe?J'aurais du savoir qu'elle prendrait ça à cœur. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi!'  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et les deux filles regarderent Parvati penetrer dans la piece. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en les voyant puis se retourna et sortit de la chambre.  
  
Hermione était sur le point de demander pourquoi Parvati agissait comme cela, quand Lavande prit la parole 'Ne fais pas attention à elle, je pense qu'elle est simplement jalouse parce que nous sommes amies maintenant…'  
  
Amies, amies….Le mot continua à se repeter inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle interrompe le fil de ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais eu de veritable amie avant cela et maintenant elle en avait une. Pouvait-elle reellement considerer Lavande en tant qu'amie? Elle en doutait. Lavande ressemblait seulement à quelqu'un qui l'aider à s'habiller, quelqu'un qui lui donnait juste des conseils.  
  
Hermione était tristement reconnaissante pour cela bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle aurait esperer d'une amie. Elle avait le pressentiment que Lavande voulait obtenir autre chose qu'une simple amitié.  
  
La veille, Lavande était revenue avec un nouveau collier, qui devait être un cadeau de Potter. Mais pourquoi lui donnait-il un cadeau aussi couteux, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour aucune fille auparavant?  
  
Quelque chose clochait et elle voulait decouvrir ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait simplement de fausses idées….Peut-être que Lavande était la fille de ses rêves et qu'il se fiancera avec elle? Ouais, c'était surement ça. Cela devait être ça!  
  
'Lavande, je suis fatiguée. Pourrions-nous, s'il te plaît, arrêter pour aujourd'hui? Je veux dire, nous avons demain et après-demain et encore le jour d'après…Nous avons quatre jours pour trouver une robe et je ne suis même pas sûre que j'irai,' dit Hermione, attendant l'explosion qui devait suivre. Mais elle ne vint jamais…  
  
'Hermione…Mione, tu ne dois pas y aller si tu ne le veux pas. Je pense juste qu'il serait sage de s'y rendre, et de decouvrir la raison pour laquelle il veut te voir. Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas excitée, parce je sais pertinemment que tu l'es,' repondit Lavande, la regardant d'un oeil sinistre.  
  
Ce fut la fin de la discussion. Hermioe essaya d'expliquer à Lavande qu'elle ne desirait pas l'attention de Malefoy à son egard, ni d'aucun autre Serpentard, mais Lavande agita juste la main.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
Peut-être quavoir des amis n'était pas aussi simple que cela en avait l'air. Ou peut-être que Lavande était simplement difficile à cerner.  
  
'Lavande, je suis tellement fatiguée. Je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant,' dit Hermione en un faux baillement. Lavande sembla un peu triste mais inclina la tête et sourit.  
  
Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et brossa ses dents. En faisant cela, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et gemit. Elle semblait si laide, ses cheveux ne voulaient toujours pas cooperer et elle decida de demander à Lavande si elle pourrait les fixer ou au moins tenter d'y faire quelque chose demain.  
  
Elle était sur le point de quitter la salle de bain quand elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Si on y regardait de plus prés, on pouvait toujours voir les traces de dents de Malefoy sur ses levres. Les souvenir du jour où elle l'avait embrassé affluerent et elle haleta quand elle se souvint dans quel état d'excitation elle s'était trouvée ce jour là.  
  
Elle toucha sa levre et souhaita presque qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait à Pré-Au-Lard. Oui, presque. Elle était toujours terrifiée de lui, et se sentait effrayée face à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bains, s'avançant vers son lit quand elle s'aperçut que Lavande était sur le point d'enfiler son manteau.  
  
'Tu vas quelque part?' Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.  
  
'Ouais', dit Lavande d'une voix lointaine. 'Harry veut me voir', ajouta t-elle en riant sottement.  
  
'Oh' fut tout ce que put repondre Hermione.  
  
'Ne m'attends pas, ma puce, parce que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.'  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et regarda l'autre fille sortir de leur chambre, ecoutant ses pas claquer en descendant l'escalier.  
  
Elle se mit au lit, et se plaça sous les couvertures. Ce lit était tellement confortable et elle aimait être couchée là, ecoutant les voix ou les sons.  
  
Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle fixait le plafond, quand Parvati revint soudainement. Se cheveux semblaient un peu salis ainsi que sa cape. Elle avait probalement vu Weasley ce soir.  
  
Parvati ne dit rien, et ne regarda pas non plus Hermione qui suivait des yeux le parcours de la jeune fille dans la piece.   
  
'Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, arreter de me regarder fixement!' Siffla soudainement Parvati. Hermione tourna la tête, regardant de l'autre côté, ecoutant les mouvements de Parvati. Elle pouvait entendre Parvati marmonner entre ses dents mais c'était si faible qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens des mots.  
  
Hermione se mit sur son côté et s'endormit lentement, et n'entendit donc pas Lavande revenir de son rendez-vous.  
  
Hermione se reveilla le matin suivant avec un sentiment proche de la detente. Elle parcourut des yeux le lit de Lavande et la trouva couchée sur son dos tourné vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, étant certaine de ne pas avoir entendu Lavande rentrer, mais haussa les epaules. Elle avait été fatiguée et c'est probablement pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille revenir de son rendez-vous avec Potter.   
  
Elle deplaça son regard fixe vers la fenêtre et sourit quand elle vit le soleil. Ca allait être une belle journée, elle pouvait presque le sentir dans son corps. Elle s'assit sur son lit et arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin puisque le soleil venait juste de faire son apparition.   
  
Elle etouffa un baillement et decida que puisqu'elle était reveillée, elle pourrait prendre une douche plus longue que d'habitude. Et au moment où elle aurait terminé, Lavande serait reveillée et ils pourraient donc essayer de coiffer ses cheveux convenablement. Ouais, cela ressemblait à un bon plan.  
  
Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. La derniere chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant était de reveiller Parvati. La simple pensée de la fille grognon l'horrifiait, et elle decida donc de faire le moins de bruit possible.   
  
Pas qu'elle était effrayée de Parvati. Il y avait juste quelque chose en elle qu'elle ne supportait pas; elle était juste toujours grognon, lui lançant tout le temps ses regards haineux, et la raillant à tout bouts de champ.  
  
Elle tourna les boutons et soupira d'aise quand l'eau chaude frappa son corps, la massant lentement,   
  
enlevant toute la tension qu'elle portait insconciemment en elle.  
  
'Mmh' gemit Hermione, tandis que l'eau chassait toute la tension loin de son corps. Ses mains suivirent ses courbes, massant les jambes de bas en haut. Elle lava doucement son corps, essayant de se purifier l'esprit en même temps.  
  
'Je me demande pourquoi il m'a choisi...Je dois savoir!' Pensa t-elle en coupant l'eau. Elle sortit de la douche et s'empara de sa serviette. Elle se secha rapidement avec la serviette bleue qu'on lui avait offert pour l'anniversaire de ses dix ans. C'était sa préférée.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe.  
  
'Bonjour Mione!' Dit une voix, faisant sursauter Hermione.  
  
'Lavande...Tu es reveillée?'demanda Hermione, bien qu'elle savait pertinnemment que l'autre fille devait être reveillée pour pouvoir lui parler. C'était juste une reaction stupide quand quelqu'un vous avait effrayé.  
  
'Ouais, bien que j'aimerai dormir ncore un peu plus longtemps. On a ce maudit cours de Potions à la premiere heure, hein?' Sourit Lavande en sortant de son lit. Hermione la suivit des yeux, jusqu'a ce que la porte de la salle de bains se ferme.  
  
'Alors, t'es amie avec Lavande maintenant, hein?' Demanda Parvati, regardant haineusement Hermione.  
  
Hermione, peu certaine de savoir si elle devait parler à cette fille, inclina la tête.  
  
'Tu dois savoir qu'elle doit être vraiment cinglée pour même considerer comme son amie, n'est-ce pas?' Siffla Parvati, se tenant debout devant Hermione, et était même trop proche d'Hermione de l'avis de celle-ci.  
  
'Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,' dit Hermione, en regardant la fille avec des yeux froids. Ha! Lavande devait être cinglée pour être son amie. Comme si! Lavande n'avait rien...Le collier!! Bien sûr, ce devait être pour cela que Potter lui avait donné ce cadeau.  
  
Parvati inclina la tête, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit ou quelque chose du genre.  
  
'Sois prudent avec ceux en qui tu as confiance,' chuchota Parvati, la regardant d'un air sufffisant.  
  
'Alors, de quoi vous complotez, vous deux?' Demanda gaiement Lavande. Parvati regarda juste Lavande, puis Hermione avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.   
  
'Qu'a t-elle dit?' Demanda Lavande, semblant un peu inquiete.  
  
'Oh, rien, vraiment...elle a juste voulu me dire à quel point elle me deteste toujours,' repondit-elle, adressa un haussement d'epaule à la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, comme si elle ne se souciait pas de que ce Parvati avait dit.  
  
Elle remarqua que Lavande semblait un peu soulagée, peut-être même trop soulagée? Elle ne savait pas si Parvati disait la vérité, ou si elle mentait pour creer un conlit entre elles, mais une chose était sûre - Elle decouvrirait, de toute maniere.  
  
'Pourrais-tu m'aider pour mes cheveux?' Demanda Hermione en changeant de sujet.  
  
'Bien sûr,' grinça Lavande, en un bruit qui endommagea les oreilles d'Hermione.   
  
Elle était sur le point de dire à Lavande comment elle voulait que ses cheveux soient coiffés quand Parvati sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue de l'uniforme de l'ecole. Aucune des filles de la piece ne s'adressa la parole. Silence, silence total et complet.  
  
Tandis que Lavande s'affairait sur les cheveux d'Hermione, Parvati les regardait et Hermione essayait de sembler heureuse -bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé entre Parvati et Lavande. Un jour, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et le jour suivant Hermione était la meilleure amie de Lavande. Enfin, c'était ce que Lavande lui avait dit qu'elle l'était.  
  
'Et....fini!!'hurla Lavande, traînant Hermione à la salle de bain. Hermione la suivit -elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon- et regarda le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient....lisses! Comment Lavande avait-elle reussi à faire cela? Ce n'était pas elle, Hermione, la meilleure sorciere de toute l'ecole? Elle avait essayé toute sorte de choses pour rendre ses cheveux lisses, mais elle avait echoué. Et maintenant, une fille avec une intelligence inferieure à la sienne venait de faire ce qu'elle avait tenté toutes ces années.  
  
'Comme ça?' Chuchota Lavande, en peignant doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.  
  
'Oui', chuchota Hermione, regardant dans le miroir. C'était parfait. Elle regarda Parvati qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle pouvait voir que la fille semblait impressioné et à dire la vérité, elle-même l'était.  
  
'Joli,' dit Parvati d'une voix traînante, comme Malefoy le faisait toujours.  
  
'Regardez l'heure!'dit la sorciere aux cheveux bruns, cassant le contact visuel entre Hermione et Parvati. 'Nous sommes en retard pour le petit dejeuner!'  
  
Les trois filles sortirent en courant de la piece, tous leurs 'desaccords' oubliés pour le moment.  
  
Elles atteignirent la Grande Salle, haletant et essayant de recuperer leur souffle avant d'entrer dans la salle.  
  
'Il est temps de leur montrer', dit Lavande et avant qu'Hermione puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela, la porte s'ouvrit et toutes les trois entrerent.  
  
La salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, avant que des chuchotements ne fusent de partout.  
  
'Regardez....La Sang-de-bourbe...Nouvelle coiffure...Que pense t-elle qu'elle est?....Petite garce...', ces derniers mots venaient de la table des Serpentards, et Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de voir que c'était Pansy qui avait dit cela.  
  
Malheureusement pour Pansy, Malefoy était assis juste à côté d'elle. Bien qu'Hermione ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il lui chuchotait, elle put voir que Pansy devenait de plus en plus blanche, et au moment où Malefoy arrêta de parler, Pansy était au bord des larmes.  
  
Hermione, qui était maintenant assise entre Lavande et Parvati, rougit. Il l'avait defendue, n'est-ce pas? Attends, elle était assise entre Lavande et Parvati? Elle regarda cette derniere, essayant de deviner pourquoi Parvati avait changé d'avis depuis leur seance avec elle et Lavande.  
  
'Dois-je lui demander?'  
  
On put entendre des murmures partout dans la Grande Salle pendant tout le petit dejeuner et cela ne s'arrêta que quand chacun commenca à se rendre compte que le premier cours de la journée allait commencé, ce qui signifiait que tout le commerage allait devoir attendre le dejeuner.   
  
Hermione commença à sortir aussi, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que ni Lavande ni Parvati ne la suivait. Elle s'arrêta, decidant de les attendre, mais le regretta bientôt.  
  
'Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici,' dit une voix traînante qui lui semblait familiere. Hermione ferma les yeux, esperant qu'il partirait, mais les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle avait fait cela la derniere fois lui revinrent et elle rouvrit les yeux de nouveau, regardant droit dans ceux de son ennemi.  
  
'C'est bien de voir que tu as changé de coiffure. Je suppose que c'est ton travail, hein?' Dit-il, regardant Lavande, qui inclina simplement la tête pour toute reponse.  
  
'Harry, pourquoi toi et Ron n'allez vous pas en cours et dîtes au Professeur Snape que je serai un peu en retard pour le cours d'aujourd'hui,' dit-il, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une vraie suggestion mais plutôt un ordre.   
  
'Bien sûr, Draco....Et si il demande pour elle?'  
  
'Eh bien, dis lui qu'elle sera aussi en retard. Nous avons quelques petites choses à regler.'  
  
Hermione deglutit. Quelles choses pourraient-ils avoir à regler? Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce quoi il voulait parler. Elle n'avait rien dit ou fait; Elle avait tout à fait sage ces jours passés. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'offenser. L'avait-elle fait?  
  
Potter et Weasley entrainerent Parvati et Lavande vers l'escalier, se dirigeant vers les cachots souterrains, où se trouvait la classe de Potions.  
  
Hermione regarda vers cette direction, esperant que Snape vienne la chercher, bien que cela ne semblait pas realiste. Si elle n'avait pas été autant effrayée par ce que lui reservait Malefoy, elle aurait ri à la simple pensée de Snape se souciant pour un de ses etudiants.  
  
'Maintenant,' siffla Malefoy, souriant d'un air satisfait en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione frappa le mur de son dos quand elle essaya de s'eloigner de lui. Pourquoi était-il si grand?  
  
'Quoi?' Demanda Hermione dans un chuchotement, ne sachant pas si il était sage de même respirer maintenant, et si il le prendrait mal quand il sourit d'un air amusé.  
  
'Quoi? Tu ne m'embrasses même pas pour me dire bonjour?' Demanda t-il, la regardant d'une maniere arrogante.  
  
'Toi, espece de sal batard vaniteux,' pensa t-elle , souhaitant avoir assez de cran pour lui dire ce qu'elle venait de penser.  
  
'Et si je disait juste, Salut?'demanda t-elle, esperant qu'il en conviendrait.  
  
'Hmm....NON!'siffla t-il, en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'Hermione.  
  
Elle soupira. Elle devait le faire, elle devait l'embrasser. Elle se pencha en avant, ses levres toucherent legerement les siennes et elle ressentit un bonheur soudain. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mettant son bras autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps et ne put s'empecher de gemir.  
  
Mais le manque d'experience fit qu'elle fut rapidement en manque d'oxygene, et elle dut le repousser pour pouvoir respirer. Elle rougit de son inexperience et regarda vers le sol.   
  
'Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça dans le sang, Sang-de-Bourbe!' Dit-il, lui adressant un petit sourire diabolique. 


	11. Pense à des choses heureuses

Coucou !! Voici le nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Merci beaucoup :  
  
Kiara

Dragonia

Luffynette

Nargesse

Marilla-Chan

Emma T

Tiguidou

Gody

U.S.Hermy

Amelie

Selphie6  
  
Donc le prochain chapitre sera updaté quand le chapitre original de Danishgirl le sera !! Désolée !! Il faudra attendre que l'auteur mette en ligne !!  
  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture !! Bisous Linoa2112  
  
Le chapitre 11 - Pense à des choses heureuses:  
  
Sang-de-Bourbe? Sang-de-Bourbe!! Hermione serra ses poings et les desserra de nouveau, essayant de se détendre. Mais ses mains éprouvaient des démangeaisons et elle lui frappa soudainement la joue. Elle avait vu son geste au ralenti. Elle avait vu sa main se soulever, puis entrer en contact avec la peau de Malefoy.  
  
'Oh Mon Dieu!' chuchota t-elle en se collant encore plus contre le mur. Devait-elle oser courir maintenant ? Ou devait-elle attendre d'être punie avant de le faire ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la première solution semblait être la meilleure, et elle commença donc à se rapprocher des escaliers, pour se rendre au cachot souterrain où elle savait que le Professeur Snape y serait.  
  
Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, ne regardant pas derrière elle, pas même une seule fois. Elle fut heureuse quand elle eut en vue la salle de classe de Potions, priant silencieusement qu'elle l'atteindrait avant que Malefoy ne la rattrape.  
  
Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, respirant difficilement. Les élèves se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir qui était celui qui avait osé interrompre le professeur Snape.  
  
'Mlle Granger ! Ce sera cinq points en moins pour votre retard et cinq autre points pour avoir interrompu un professeur. Maintenant, prenez, s'il vous plaît, votre place !' hurla Snape et Hermione obéit.  
  
Elle parcourut la salle de classe du regard, essayant de trouver une place libre à côté d'un Gryffondor, mais il n'y en avait pas de disponible. Damn !  
  
Elle prit place à une table libre, sachant que Malefoy se mettrait à côté d'elle quand il se montrerait. A propos, où était-il ? Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il la poursuivait, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas entendu de pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie.  
  
'Mlle Granger, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes revenue seule ? On m'a dit que vous seriez en compagnie de Mr Malefoy,' dit Snape en levant un sourcil, attendant qu'elle s'explique.  
  
'Mlle Granger ? Nous attendons !' beugla Snape, et Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise, espérant presque devenir invisible à ses yeux.  
  
'Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeur. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'étais pas avec lui,' répondit Hermione. C'était vrai en quelque sorte. Au moins la partie où elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle perçut des regards furieux du côté des Serpentards et elle pouvait même jurer avoir entendu une menace de mort venant de l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci était justement Pansy, qui semblait triste et folle en même temps.  
  
' Êtes-vous complètement sûre de cela, Mlle Granger ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu !' 'Oui ! C'est vrai !' Il était trop tard pour revenir sur son mensonge, alors pourquoi ne pas y être le plus possible fidèle ?  
  
Heureusement (ou devrait-elle dire malheureusement), Malefoy ne revint pas. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Que lui était-il arriv ? Que lui ferait- il quand il la retrouverait ? Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes quand la classe se termina. Pourquoi l'avait-elle frapp ?  
  
Elle savait pourquoi. Il l'avait embrassée et l'avait ensuite traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il l'avait blessée au plus haut point, puisqu'elle venait de partager un moment vraiment intime avec lui.  
  
La cloche retentit et chacun commença à ranger leurs affaires respectives. 'Mione, viens-tu ?' demanda Lavande, en souriant doucement à Hermione.  
  
'Ouais, Lavande, j'arrive tout de suite. J'ai juste besoin de prendre mes livres,' dit Hermione en lui souriant à son tour. 'Alors, que voulait-il ?' demanda Parvati, qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué au début. D'où venait-elle ? Elles sortirent alors dans le couloir et Hermione regarda le Professeur Snape disparaître au bout de celui-ci.  
  
'Quoi ? Qui ?'Hermione était confuse maintenant.  
  
'Draco, bien sûr !' dit Lavande en roulant des yeux. 'Oh, rien vraiment,' répondit Hermione, espérant qu'aucune d'elle ne lui poserait à nouveau de questions.  
  
En quelque sorte, son désir fut exaucé...Juste en quelque sorte. Au moins, ce ne fut pas les filles qui lui posèrent des questions, mais Potter, qui avait soudainement surgi derrière elle.  
  
'Que lui as-tu fait, Sang-de-Bourbe ?' siffla t-il et Hermione regretta de ne pas pouvoir juste disparaître. Pourquoi les Serpentard était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ? Bon, tous le monde l'était, et même certains troisièmes années, mais pourquoi les Serpentards ? Ils étaient juste immenses et effrayants.  
  
'Hein...Rien !' tenta t-elle. 'On te repose la question de nouveau !' hurla Weasley.  
  
'Hein ?'  
  
'Le chat a-t-il mangé ta langue ?' demanda une voix traînante et Hermione tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Malefoy. Elle parcourut des yeux son visage, essayant de trouver la marque rouge qui aurait du apparaître après la gifle qu'elle lui avait administré, mais sa peau était aussi pâle que jamais.  
  
'Mione ?' demanda Lavande en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.  
  
'Ouais, quoi ?' demanda Hermione en se 'réveillant'. Elle secoua doucement la tête, essayant d'éloigner les pensées négatives de son esprit.  
  
'Alors...Vous avez vu, je ne lui ai rien fait.', dit Hermione en riant nerveusement.  
  
'Je suis dans la merde !'  
  
'Mione, nous retournons dans la Salle Commune. Tu viens aussi ?' demanda Parvati, regardant Malefoy comme si elle attendait qu'il donne sa permission pour qu'Hermione les accompagne.  
  
'Ouais, je viens avec vous !' dit Hermione, en trouvant ridicule que Parvati pense qu'elle aurait besoin de la permission de Malefoy pour qu'elle parte. 'Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission !' pensa t-elle.  
  
'Je ne pense pas !' siffla Malefoy en attrapant brusquement son bras. 'Ou peut-être que si.' Elle déglutit, effrayé par lui. 'Merde, merde, merde !' 'Nous n'avons pas tout à fait terminé notre petite conversation, alors nous allons remédié à cela, n'est-ce pas ?' Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question mais plutôt une déclaration.  
  
'Bien alors, nous allons vous laisser seuls...Viens Lavande,' dit Potter en souriant d'un air satisfait. Lavande et Parvati suivirent Potter et Weasley qui se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.  
  
Elle y était. Toute seule avec Malefoy dans les cachots souterrains, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Elle regarda la porte de la classe de Potions du coin de l'œil, se demandant si elle devait frapper sur la porte jusqu'à ce que Snape ouvre où essayer de courir vers le Hall, là où elle savait qu'il y aurait du monde.  
  
'Il n'est pas là,' dit Malefoy en souriant. Et elle se rappela ensuite avoir regardé Snape s'éloigner au long du couloir.  
  
'Laisse moi seule,' geignit Hermione en reculant, se sentant vraiment désespérée. Sa main s'avança et elle crut qu'il allait la frapper, mais il ne le fit pas. Il caressa soigneusement sa joue, en marchant lentement prés d'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière et rencontra le mur derrière elle.  
  
'Je te pardonne, pour cette fois. ' Dit-il doucement et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement. Sa main était si douce et ses yeux semblaient tellement fantastiques ! Ils semblaient si doux et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les adorer.  
  
'Mais ne t'avises jamais, et je dis bien jamais, de refaire une chose pareille de nouveau !' Il arrêta de caresser sa joue et saisit brusquement son menton. Eh bien, elle retira tous les compliments qu'elle avait pu dire concernant ses yeux. Damnez-le !  
  
'Maintenant, sois une gentille Sang-de-Bourbe et dis que tu es désolée...' 'Je suis désolée'  
  
'Et que tu ne recommencera pas !' 'Je ne recommencerai pas.' Mais il ne semblait pas la croire, alors elle ajouta un petit 'Je promets !' en prime. 'Bien !'  
  
'Maintenant, où en étions-nous avant que tu ne me frappes ?'Il la tira grossièrement vers lui, sa main tenant toujours son menton et plaça violemment un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
'Ouch', dit-elle entre ses dents, ses lèvres écrasées contre celles de Malefoy. Peut-être qu'il devint plus doux en entendant cela, ou peut-être décida t-il d'être plus gentil en l'embrassant, parce que le baiser devint plus passionné et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y répondre.  
  
Il embrassa son menton et continua le baiser le long de son cou, l'embrassant lentement, lui arrachant quelques gémissements.  
  
'Mmh...C'est bon...Oh Dieu, Draco,' marmonna t-elle, mais elle comprit bientôt ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et lui aussi apparemment. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et examina ses yeux. Elle se sentit captivée par eux et rougit quand il sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
'Alors, tu n'emploie plus mon nom de famille à présent...Sang-de-Bourbe ?' demanda t-il, son petit sourire s'élargissant.  
  
'Pourquoi m'appelle tu ainsi tout le temps ?' chuchota t-elle, se sentant à nouveau au bord des larmes.  
  
'Je, je suis...Parce que c'est la vérité, tu n'es seulement qu'une Sang-de- Bourbe !' cria t-il et il s'éloigna dans le couloir, de la même manière qu'avait fait Snape. Elle le regarda partir et remarqua qu'il s'était soudainement arrêté.  
  
'Je veux te voir Vendredi !' hurla t-il sur son épaule, en affichant un sourire moqueur et continua à marcher.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de l'escalier, ne regardant en réalité jamais où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta quand elle se trouva face au tableau de la Grosse Dame, prononça le mot de passe 'Courage' et s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune accueillante.  
  
Elle trouva Lavande et Potter occupés sur le divan et fit une grimace répugnante. Elle ne les dérangea pas, et monta directement dans sa chambre, où elle se dirigea vers son lit.  
  
'Berk' Elle soupira d'une façon désespérée et se jeta sur son lit, le haut de son corps se trouvant sur le lit tandis que ses pieds étaient toujours sur le sol.  
  
'Quelque chose ne va pas ?' demanda Parvati, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Weasley se tenait juste derrière elle et Hermione remarqua que leurs mains étaient etroitement entrelacées. 'Quelque chose dérange la pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe ?'S'exclama Weasley d'une voix mielleuse en commençant à embrasser le cou de Parvati.  
  
Hermione se détourna, rougissant.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Granger ?'Demanda Weasley en pouffant de rire. Hermione le regarda et renifla. Comme si il ne savait pas ce qui la dérangeait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était celui qui la dérangeait et elle pouvait dire qu'il en profitait.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'un garçon se trouvait dans la pièce, alors qu'aucun garçon ne devrait normalement y être.  
  
'Eh bien, tu n'aimerais pas savoir ?' dit Weasley en riant sous cape.  
  
Hermione le regarda fixement.  
  
'Ignore-le Mione, ignore-le !!' pensa t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. 'Bien, je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Ca ira ?'Demanda Parvati en regardant Hermione avec un air inquiet. Hermione commença à secouer la tête mais Parvati ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle n'osa pas la retenir, n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre voix si elle commençait à parler. Parvati allait- elle la laisser seule avec Weasley ? Dans une pièce remplie de lits ?  
  
'Pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas à l'aise ?' dit Parvati en souriant à Weasley. Celui-ci hocha la tête et aussitôt que Parvati ferma la porte, il sembla diabolique face à Hermione.  
  
Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui était maintenant presque collée contre le dosseret de son lit. Elle saisit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers lui.  
  
'N'ose même pas t'approcher de moi, ou je te jette un très mauvais sort !'Siffla t-elle en s'étonnant elle-même ainsi que Weasley de sa nouvelle force.  
  
'Quoi Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu ne désire pas t'amuser un peu ?'Demanda t-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.  
  
'Jettes lui un sort !' pensa t-elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un mauvais sort à lui jeter. 'Non !' lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
'Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne te toucherai pas. Pas tant que Draco n'en ait pas fini avec toi.' Il rit, comme si c'était une plaisanterie, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il disait la vérité. Malefoy la blesserait d'une façon ou d'une autre et après ce serait au tour de Weasley de s'occuper d'elle.  
  
'Alors pourquoi continue-tu à t'avancer prés de mon lit ?' demanda t-il en levant un sourcil. Il s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. 'Oh d'accord, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, viens le chercher toi-même ! Ici !'Dit-il en remuant un petit paquet vers elle. Il le posa sur le bout de son lit.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'Demanda Hermione nerveusement, regardant du paquet au sourire du Serpentard, puis de nouveau le paquet.  
  
'Draco m'a demandé de te le donner...Maintenant, ouvre le pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur !' dit Weasley en regardant curieusement le paquet minuscule.  
  
'Attends ! Cela signifie t-il que Malefoy n'a pas eu assez confiance en toi pour te dire ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet que tu devais me livrer ?'Dit- elle en souriant d'un air satisfait. Il gronda furieusement et elle rit. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.  
  
'Non ! Je sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur Je ne sais juste pas comment c'est !'Répondit-il en la regardant d'un air suffisant.  
  
'Attends...Laisse-moi éclaircir ce point, Weasley. Tu sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ce paquet...' elle désigna le paquet de sa main droite 'mais tu ne sais pas comment c'est ?'  
  
'Ouvre-le juste !!' siffla t-il en avançant d'un autre pas.  
  
'Remercie Dieu que Parvati ait choisi ce moment là pour sortir de la salle de bain !'Pensa Hermione, certaine que si ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, Weasley aurait fait quelque chose d'horrible.  
  
'Viens, mon chéri !'. Parvati poussa des cris aigus en poussant Weasley jusqu'à la porte. Hermione remarqua un miroitement malveillant dans les yeux de Parvati, avant que la porte ne se ferme de nouveau et qu'elle ne se retrouve seule dans le dortoir.  
  
'Mais je voulais...'hurla Weasley, dont la voix lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine.  
  
Elle soupira. Devait-elle ouvrir le paquet ? Et si quelque chose le ferait éclater à la minute qu'elle l'ouvrirait ? Et si cela était quelque chose d'horrible ? Et si... ?  
  
'Surmontes ta peur, Mione', pensa t-elle en enlevant les rubans. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Elle connaissait pratiquement chaque contre sort qui pouvait enlever les sorts ou malédictions.  
  
Une petite carte tomba quand elle déchira le papier et elle s'en empara.  
  
Granger, Juste un petit cadeau, Il y en aura plus, Si tu tiens ta promesse ! A propos, j'adore tes cheveux, D.M.  
  
Elle jeta la carte sur le lit et se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boîte. Un beau petit bracelet s'y trouvait, couché sur un minuscule oreiller en soie bleue. Elle haleta. Quoi ? Un bracelet...Mais pourquoi le lui avait-il donn ? Elle regarda fixement le bracelet en argent, mais elle n'y trouva rien qui puisse confirmer ses soupçons.  
  
Elle le mit sur son poignet et il commença à rougeoyer. Elle pensa qu'il allait brûler sa peau mais aussi rapidement qu'il avait rougeoyé, il s'arrêta. Des lettres minuscules y étaient maintenant gravées et elle du le rapprocher tout prés de son visage pour lire ce qui était écrit.  
  
'Propriété de Draco Malefoy ?' lit-elle. Oh, seulement cela ? Attends....Propriété de...  
  
'Propriété de Draco Malefoy !!' Elle était furieuse maintenant. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle essaya de l'enlever mais il ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle soupira. Que devait- elle faire ?  
  
'Bien, Mione, pense juste à des choses heureuses,' marmonna t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver de choses heureuses à l'heure actuelle. Et ensuite, les larmes, qui avaient menacé de couler toute la journée, commencèrent à mordre sa peau. C'était certainement, son jour le plus maudit !!


	12. You owe me

Salut !!

Voici le nouveau chapitre...Il en reste deux a traduire et la fic sera terminée !!

Je ne vais pas vous donner de date precise mais je ferai aussi vite que possible, je vous le promet !

Désolée pour le retard mai c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment, en plus j'ai un site en preparation, alors voilà...

En attendant bonne lecture !! Et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!

MERCI pour les reviews de :

Sarah Lily Potter

WendyMalfoy(Moi aussi j'aimerais bien en avoir un comme Draco - !)

Whippet(Whaou !! Merci bcp pour tes compliments !! C'est très gentil !!)

Skyblack4(T'inquietes, Hermione se rebelle a sa façon lol ! Lis le chap pour en savoir plus !!!)

Gody

Selphie6

Kiara

Iris

Marilla-Chan

Luffynette

Nfertari

Roukia(A mon avis, Lavande et Parvati ont été 'poussées' par Draco ou le Trio au complet pour devenir les 'amies' de Mione)

Greeneyes(Merci !)

Slydawn

Laure1

Livy

Audrey-Draco

Shetane

U.S Hermy

Pithy (Mici )

MisssMalfoy

Nargesse

Boubou

Lilouthephoenix

Anny

Un grand Merci pour m'avoir suivi pendant tout ces chaps et pour me lire encore!! Ca me donne plus de motiv' pour traduire !! Je vous adore !!

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, il reste deux chapitres à cette fic et ce sera la fin !

A très bientôt !!

Elle descendait l'escalier de marbre, marchant seule vers la Grande Salle. Elle s'était réveillée beaucoup plus tôt que Lavande et Parvati, et elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de les attendre.

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui venir en aide. Parce que quatre jours auparavant, elle avait été assez stupide pour accepter un cadeau (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) de Draco Malefoy et maintenant elle se baladait avec un bracelet où était gravé 'Propriété de Draco Malefoy'.

Bien qu'elle détestait le bracelet, il lui procurait une sorte de sécurité. Personne n'osait lui faire quoi que ce soit, excepté ceux parmi les Serpentards qui avaient une permission spéciale de Malefoy pour faire de sa vie un enfer vivant. Et ceux-là étaient bien entendu Potter, Weasley et le Trou du cul lui-même.

En réalité, quand elle l'avait d'abord obtenu, elle avait pensé qu'il serait capable de la débarrasser de Potter et Weasley, mais ils pouvaient malheureusement l'ennuyer. Elle ne pouvait voir de quel aide le bracelet était pour elle, parce qu'il y avait toujours 'l'étonnant' Trio Serpentard qui la raillait au quotidien. Oui, ils étaient toujours capables de le faire.

Elle regardait maintenant le bracelet qui n'était pas si beau que cela. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était étonnant la façon dont il était simple mais semblait cependant coûteux. Pas qu'elle était une fille matérielle, ou quoi que ce soit se rapprochant. Mais quelque part, c'était assez agréable de recevoir quelque chose de vraiment cher que l'on pouvait montrer à ses amis (Peut-être Lavande et Parvati ?) et de leur dire, 'Regardez ce que m'a donné mon petit ami !'. Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le dire parce que ; d'abord, Malefoy n'était pas son petit ami et elle doutait qu'il ne le devienne tant qu'elle se baladait avec ce bracelet stupide. Et ensuite, elle ne montrerait jamais ce bracelet à personne.

Elle devait encore trouver une façon de l'enlever, mais c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis.

Le rendez-vous était aujourd'hui ! Elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé à porter, bien que Lavande lui ai fait essayer des centaines de tenues différentes depuis les trois derniers jours.

Elle descendit le dernier escalier, celui qui menait à la Grande Salle. Le Hall était vide et elle espérait que la Grande Salle serait de même.

Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu ce stupide bracelet, les gens la regardaient fixement, espérant voir le célèbre bijou. Pourquoi célèbre ? Bien, il était célèbre parce que Weasley s'en était vanté. Il avait trouvé cette idée très amusante et il en avait parlé à pratiquement toute l'école.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et chercha autour d'elle une place libre ; la pièce était vide ce qui fait qu'elle avait la salle entière pour elle toute seule. Elle remercia silencieusement Dieu pour cela.

Elle mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant la première heure de cours. Elle avait encore presque deux heures devant elle et elle avait l'intention de chercher une solution à son problème.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et se prépara a saluer Mme Pince quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s trouvait pas à sa place habituelle. Elle haussa les épaules et marcha vers la rangée des mauvais sorts.

Elle parcourut la rangée des livres et s'arrêta quand ses yeux atterrirent sur 'Les Malédictions Mineures, comment s'en protéger'. Elle s'en empara et regarda la table des matières. Elle sauta presque de joie quand elle vit qu'il y avait une section dans le livre traitant des sorts de propriété et disant de quel façon on se debarrassait d'eux.

Elle ouvrit les livres et commença à lire. Elle avait maintenant lu depuis plus d'une heure et ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle décida d'essayer le menu alphabétique au cas où elle aurait manqué quelque chose dans le livre, mai elle fut furieuse quand aucune des malédictions inverses ne fonctionna. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être si ça ne se trouvait pas parmi ces sorts ?

'Mlle Granger ?' demanda une voix préoccupée. Hermione se retourna et se trouva face à Mme Pince. 'Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chère ?'. Hermione pensa à ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais elle regarda l'horloge murale. Merde ! Elle avait cinq minutes pour se rendre à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! Avait-elle vraiment passé deux heures à la bibliothèque ?

'Tout va bien Mme Pince. Je dois y aller, où je serais en retard pour mon cours,' dit Hermione et courut rapidement à la rangée où elle avait trouvé le livre. Elle le rangea soigneusement à sa place légitime et marcha le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Elle atteignit la salle de classe juste à temps, avant que le professeur Binns ne ferme la porte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et trouva une place au fond.

'Remerciez Dieu qu'il n'y a aucun Serpentard ici,' pensa t-elle et elle essaya d'imaginer la tête que ferait Malefoy quand elle réussira finalement a enlever son bracelet.

'Aujourd'hui nous parlerons de la communauté de magicien pendant les années 1780...' Hermione ne prêta pas attention au reste du cours du professeur Binns. Elle avait déjà lu ce sujet et elle connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Elle soupira et regarda dehors par la fenêtre.

'Je ne l'aurais jamais...Si cela ne se trouve pas dans le livre des Malédictions, où puis-je le trouver alors ?'. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la cloche retentir, et elle glapi donc quand Lavande la poussa du coude, la sortant de ses rêveries.

Elle entendit certaines filles rirent sottement et roula des yeux face à ce bruit horrible. Pourquoi les filles riaient bêtement quand elles voyaient un garçon séduisant ? Hermione n'avait jamais fait de choses comme celles-là et elle détestait ceux qui le faisaient.

'Salut Draco !' dit une fille en riant niaisement.

Hermione s'esquiva derrière sa chaise, espérant qu'ils s'éloigneraient.

'Pourquoi sont-ils dehors dans le couloir ?' pensa t-elle en essayant de s'approcher du coin de la classe, là où elle savait qu'on ne la verrait pas si on regardait paresseusement à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
'J'y suis presque...'

'Hermione est toujours à l'ntérieur'.

Maudite Lavande ! Pourquoi a-t-elle du dire à Malefoy où elle était ? Hermione, qui venait de s'éloigner de sa table, quand Lavande parlait, avait essayé de trouver une nouvelle cachette. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la trouver.

'Tu cherches quelque chose ?' demanda une voix traînante et Hermione lâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait sans le savoir. Elle leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard grisâtre de Draco Malefoy, qui semblait amusé de cette situation.

'On va lui faire peur,' pensa t-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait à l'idée soudaine qui venait de se former dans son esprit. Elle regarda sur son épaule et vit que ni Potter ni Weasley n'était juste devant l'entrée dans le couloir, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls.

'Oh, j'ai perdu le bracelet, donc j'étais juste...'

'De quoi parles-tu Granger ?' demanda Malefoy en lui donnant un drôle de regard, peut-être effrayé ? Il la tira vers lui, la faisant glapir face au mouvement soudain. Il releva sa manche et étudia le bracelet, qui était toujours fermement placé autour de son poignet.

'Oh...Il est là !'Elle hurla et l'étreignit et lui donna même un sourire quelque peu timide. Elle osa même lui faire une petite pincette sur la joue. 'Tu sais, je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'ai donné ce bracelet ! Je l'adore !'

'Bien, peut-être que je devrai en faire un peu moins...'. Il la regardait, légèrement embarrassé.

'Tu l'aimes... ? Bien, bien sûr que tu l'aimes ! C'est pour cela que je te l'ai donné !' Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle ne pouvait même pas attendre le jour où elle devait briser son ego.

'Quoique, il y a juste une chose...' dit-elle en essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle aimait vraiment le bracelet même si à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle commençait à être malade de voir ce bracelet et en même temps, lui.

'Oh ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ?' dit-il en riant sous cape et elle le prit comme un bon signe.

'Je pense que non seulement Potter mais aussi Weasley croient que leurs noms sont également sur le bracelet....'dit-elle et elle remarqua que sa mâchoire se raidit. 'Hier, Weasley m'a presque attaqué dans ma chambre, disant que je serai bientôt la sienne...' elle le regarda avec de grands yeux bruns, essayant de sembler aussi innocente que possible. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui mentait ou autre chose dans ce genre. Chaque chose qu'elle lui avait dite était vraie, d'une certaine manière. Elle avait juste...légèrement exagéré.

'Oh vraiment ?'Se moqua t-il. Il était fou maintenant. La colère était visible dans ses yeux et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolée pour Weasley...ou peut-être pas. Elle était impatiente de voir Weasley se faire hurler dessus.

Elle lui donna une tape de félicitations mentale sur l'épaule, heureuse que son 'plan' ai fonctionné. Elle avait eu le pressentiment léger que Malefoy était très possessif et elle avait eu raison. Maintenant, si elle jouait la bonne carte, elle ne serait plus dérangée ni pas Potter ni par Weasley...ou au moins plus par Weasley.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se surprit à rougir a cause de ce geste. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et elle baissa la tête, essayant de cacher son teint coloré. Il quitta la salle de classe et elle se sentit presque comme sur un nuage. Il avait presque semblé innocent quand il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, comme si il se souciait vraiment d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il la voyait juste comme sa propriété et le bracelet était la preuve évidente de cela.

Elle se rendit à son cours suivant, mais le reste de la journée ressembla à une tâche trouble. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disaient les profs et elle avait même oublié d'aller déjeuner. Pourquoi un simple baiser sur la joue l'affectait tellement ?

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je le déteste normalement ! Ne penses pas qu'il est mignon quand il est fâché et ne penses pas qu'il était adorable quand il a embrassé ma joue....Je suis totalement perdue !' pensa t-elle.

Elle sortit de son dernier cours, étude des Moldus, et prit la direction de son dortoir. C'était bientôt le dîner et elle avait besoin de se décharger de ses livres et de se rafraîchir un peu. La salle commune était en chaos quand elle l'atteignit. Les jeunes jouaient à des jeux, couchés sur des tapis. Les plus vieux avaient prit toutes les chaises et se trouvaient profondément impliqués dans une sorte de discussion. Ils levèrent tous les yeux quand elle entra et chacun s'arrêta de parler. Même les petits arrêtèrent de jouer et la regardèrent.  
  
'C'est étrange', pensa t-elle en continuant sa route pour se rendre au dortoir. Elle entendit qu'ils recommencèrent à parler de nouveau, mais les voix n'étaient plus que des chuchotements. Quelque chose se passait, dont elle ne savait rien ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Tous ses vêtements gisaient un peu partout sur le plancher et sur son lit. Lavande et Parvati couraient à travers la pièce ; aucune d'elles n'avaient remarqué sa présence.

'Que faites-vous ?' demanda t-elle et les autres filles se figèrent et la fixèrent l'air beat.

'Oh, euh, je ne savais pas que tu serais ici si tôt !'Répondit Lavande en se précipitant au côté d'Hermione.

'Ferme la porte !'

Hermione ferma la porte comme lui disait Parvati et s'avança vers son lit pour trouver un bout de place vide où elle prit place. Elle les regarda, attendant de savoir pourquoi elles mettaient la pièce en pagaille et pourquoi ses vêtements recouvraient toute la pièce.

'Tu te demande probablement pourquoi tes vêtements traînent partout, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Parvati et Hermione acquiesça.

'Bien, Draco nous as dit de t'aider à te préparer, donc nous examinions juste tes affaires, en essayant de trouver quelque chose que tu pourrais mettre.'

'Je peux me préparer toute seule, sans aucune aide. Je n'ai pas trois ans !'.Hermione bouda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était juste une chose typique de la part de Malefoy. Comme si elle ne savait pas bien s'habiller elle-même.

'Nous savons Méone, mais Draco...'

'Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il dit !' hurla Hermione en regardant Lavande qui se trouvait au bord des larmes.

'Tu ne veux pas qu'il pense que tu es belle ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il te désire ?' demanda Parvati.

'Mais...Okay, vous pouvez m'aider...' soupira t-elle.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et aucune d'elles ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Parvati et Lavande couraient à travers la pièce, essayant d'appareiller chaque chemise et jupe ensemble, histoire de voir lesquels s'adaptaient le mieux.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle restait assise sur son lit, regardant juste la porte. Elle pensait à ce qui était arrivé en bas et pourquoi ils avaient agi comme cela.

'Parvati...' elle se tourna vers la fille qui la fixait. 'Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'ils parlaient de moi en bas dans la salle commune ?'

'Parce qu'ils parlaient de toi comme ils le font depuis les deux derniers jours...'  
  
'Oh ? Vraiment ?' Hermione regarda fixement l'autre fille, abasourdie de la réponse. Ce n'était pas exactement à ce quoi elle s'attendait. Elle s'attendait à ce que Parvati lui dise qu'elle était paranoïaque ou quelque chose comme cela, mais elle avait été d'accord avec elle, ils parlaient d'elle.

'Certains d'entre eux n'aiment pas l'idée que Draco te veut. Et ensuite, certains pensent que tu es une traître, fraternisant avec l'ennemi...'

'Quoi !' Elle tomba presque du lit quand elle entendit les derniers mots. Une traître ? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela devait l'être !

'Ouais. Ne t'en inquiètes pas. Draco le sait et il dit qu'il va s'en occuper.'

Attends, il va s'en occuper ? Peut-être qu'en fait il se soucie vraiment d'elle- à sa propre manière ? Elle se sentit rougir à la propre pensée de Draco Malefoy l'aimant.

'Très bien, nous avons trouvé ta tenue ! Maintenant, descendons pour le dîner, j'ai faim.' Dit Lavande en frottant son estomac. Hermione rie sottement et suivit les deux autres hors de la pièce.

Elles parlèrent du rendez-vous qu'elle aurait plus tard dans la soirée, mais elle repoussa ce sujet de discussion d'un geste de la main. Elle ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite. Elle essaya de changer de sujet, mais ni Parvati, ni Lavande ne voulurent le faire, donc elle ne leur accorda pas d'attention, et essaya de purifier son esprit. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'il devait se passer quelque chose avec Weasley et elle commença à marcher plus rapidement.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle et quelques personnes levèrent les yeux, d'autres échangèrent juste des regards entre eux et certains ne se soucièrent pas d'elles. Mais tous parlaient de Draco ; enfin elle pensait que c'était pour cela que certaines filles lui avaient lancé un regard furieux à son arrivée.

Elle remarqua que le Trio des Serpentards n'était pas encore arrivé...Pas qu'elle qu'elle regardait ! Enfin bon, peut-être qu'elle avait regardé une seconde vers la table des Serpentards, mais seulement pour voir ce qui été arrivé à Weasley. Elle ne pouvait attendre pour le voir.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre. Le Trio pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, Malefoy et Potter marchant en tête et Weasley s'avançant derrière eux avec un énorme œil au beurre noir.

'Cela lui va bien...'pensa t-elle en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait.

Potter et Weasley continuèrent vers la table de leur maison, mais Malefoy se figea soudainement, et changea de direction- vers elle.  
  
'Salut Granger, comme tu peux le voir, je me suis occupé du problème,' dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. 'Alors, je pense que tu me dois...'

'Qu'a-t-il dit ?'Chuchota t-elle, espérant que personne ne pourrait entendre leur conversation.

'Oh, tu le découvriras ce soir ce que j'ai entendu...A tout à l'heure, Sang de bourbe.'

Hermione tressaillit quand il utilisa le mot dégoûtant, mais inclina néanmoins la tête. Maintenant elle était certaine...Elle n'irait pas au rendez-vous ! Elle le laisserait juste penser qu'elle viendrait.

'Oh ouais, juste pour ton information...Si tu décide de ne pas te montrer, je connais le mot de passe de ta salle commune ET je sais comment visiter les dortoirs des filles. Ce qui signifie que je viendrai, que je te chercherai et que je te trouverai !' se moqua t-il et elle le regarda en élargissant ses yeux.

'Merde !'  
  



	13. Le rendez vous

Coucou !!

Me revoilà !!

J'ai fait vite, hein ?? Bon, c'est pour me faire pardonné de mon retard pour le chapitre precedent - !

Un grand Merci à :

Whippet(Euh non désolée...Je traduis les chaps au fur et à mesure...Bon, plus qu'un chap et le supplice sera fini...lol Je ne parle pas de la fic en elle-même mais de l'attente, hein !lol !Ca vaut de l'or ? Faut que je le dise a Danishgirl ca !-)

Laure1 (J'en peux rien moi, si le chap se termine comme cela !! Au fait, quant à ce que dit Weasley(oh la la j'ai prit l'habitude de l'appeler comme ca, moi aussi !lol), je crois que Danishgirl l'a mis simplement aux oubliettes...Mais sinon concernant les sentiments de Mione, il y en a plus dans ce chapitre-ci, même si on avait quand même quelques indices tout au long de l'histoire.la suite est là !)

U.S Hermy

Gody

Yolela

Alieonor

Pithy (Oui, tout a fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point...Mais Danishgirl dit qu'elle envisage peut-être une suite...Alors esperons que ce soit le cas !!)

Slydawn

WendyMalfoy

Bonne lecture !!!

Le chapitre 13 – Le rendez-vous

Hermione était couchée sur son lit, fixant juste le plafond.

Elle avait ignoré les tentatives de Lavande et Parvati pour les faire venir avec elles au petit déjeuner. Elle les ignora aussi quand elles avaient demandé si elle les rejoindrait au déjeuner et quand l'heure du dîner arriva, elles ne prirent même pas la peine de lui demander si elle venait parce qu'elle regardait juste le plafond, ignorant tout autour d'elle.

Hermione était dévastée. Tout allait vraiment de travers !

Quand les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans le ciel et que les gens partirent se coucher, elle se retourna, maintenant allongée sur son côté. Elle remonta les jambes et se roula en boule. Quand elle entendit le doux ronflement des autres filles, dans le dortoir, elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui avaient menacer de couler toute la journée.

Elle désirait tant pouvoir retourner en arrière pour détruire ce qu'elle avait fait hier.

Flash Back  
Elle sortit lentement de la salle commune, s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit. Le couloir était vide, personne ne se trouvait là.

Elle était debout, se demandant où il pourrait bien être. Elle savait que l'horloge avait affichée qu'il était trois minutes avant minuit quand elle avait descendue l'escalier et il lui avait bien dit de ne pas être en retard.

'Où diable est-il ?'

Quelque chose se déplaça dans le coin et un visage apparut soudainement. Elle le regarda, l'air ahuri.

'Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un arriver. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur ou aux alentours de Poudlard', pensa t-elle en suivant du regard les mouvements du visage.

'Je suis impressionné,' dit une voix. C'était Draco Malefoy. 'Tu t'es finalement montrée.'

'Comment as-tu fait ? Où ?'Demanda t-elle, légèrement confuse. Il se montra totalement. 'Tu as une cape d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas ?'. Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse.

'Granger, tu as de nouveau raison,' dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Silence...Elle le regarda, sachant que ses joues rougissaient à cause de l'excitation. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait arriver. Cela se sentait dans l'air.

Elle rencontra son regard ; ses yeux étaient brillants et pas aussi froids qu'ils étaient dans ses souvenirs. Eux aussi rayonnaient d'excitation.

Il saisit sa main et la serra affectueusement. Il commença à descendre le couloir, la traînant pratiquement de force.

'Hé !' hurla t-elle.

'Ferme la Granger !' siffla t-il, la regardant fixement.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, comme une remarque intelligente par exemple, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle marcha étroitement proche de lui, tandis qu'il la traînait de force.

Son bras s'engourdissait et elle se demanda si elle devait lui demander de ne plus la tenir désormais, mais elle ne se décida pas à le faire. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait le vexer ; elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait choisie et pas une imbécile comme Pansy, qui pouvait lui avouer sans cesse son amour éternel. Elle renifla. Cette imbécile ! Pansy n'aurait jamais Draco ? Il était pris ? Par, attendez...par elle ? Non, Draco ne se liait jamais à une personne.

Il desserra soudainement sa prise et Hermione comprit pour la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le froid piquer sa peau. Elle trembla et essaya de se réchauffer à l'aide de ses mains, les frottant de bas en haut sur ses bras.

'Ce n'est pas loin,' chuchota t-il, saisissant sa main et lui donnant une douce pression. Il lui sourit et elle sentit ses genoux faiblir.

'Arrête-le Mione ! C'est un Serpentard ! Et en plus un Malefoy ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici.' Pensa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Devait-elle partir ?

Elle suivit ses pas et fut étonnée de voir qu'il marchait vers le Saule Cogneur. Il ne savait pas à quel point l'arbre était dangereux ?

'Je ne pense pas que c'est très fut-' commença t-elle, mais s'arrêta quand il chuchota un sort qui bloqua les mouvements de l'arbre.

'Viens Granger, nous y serons dans cinq minutes,' dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il saisit de nouveau sa main et l'entraîna vers l'arbre.

'Où m'emmenes-tu ?' glapit-elle et elle le maudit silencieusement quand sa tête cogna durement contre quelque chose. Elle se baissa, sachant que cela avait été l'entrée d'une sorte de tunnel, qui s'avérait être étonnement petit.

Tout était sombre, donc elle resserra sa poigne sur la main de Draco, s'assurant qu'il ne serait pas capable de la laisser toute seule là.

'Hé Granger, bien que je sache que tu as trop peur pour me lâcher, tu me coupe la circulation du sang à ma main. Pourrais-tu juste s'il te plaît te détendre ?'

'On est encore loin ?' demanda t-elle, chuchotant bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle baissait la voix. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela parce qu'il semblait qu'ils étaient les seuls à se trouver là.

Elle rougit. Elle était seule avec Draco Malefoy, son ennemi, le bâtard Serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus dans le monde, suivi de peu par Weasley et Potter.

Des filles donneraient leur vie pour être à sa place maintenant, pour être prés de Malefoy et seule avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être enthousiasmée ou inquiétée. Et si c'était un mauvais piège et que Weasley et Potter les attendaient pour la torturer et la railler de nouveau, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques jours auparavant ?

Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle voulait juste oublier. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier mais elle pourrait être capable de pardonner, mais ce serait toujours là, attendant toujours tapi prés de la surface pour qu'elle y repense.

On put voir une lumière soudaine et Hermione sourit faiblement. C'était là. Elle allait bientôt découvrir si Weasley et Potter étaient là.

Ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de maison, et Hermione comprit qu'ils se trouvaient à la Cabane Hurlante, celle dont les gens disaient qu'elle était hantée.

Ils montèrent et rentrèrent dans une pièce. Hermione haleta quand elle vit l'intérieur et elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

Des centaines de bougies étaient partout dans la pièce, il y avait une table au milieu de celle-ci recouverte d'une nappe blanche et une simple rose dans chaque plat. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui capta l'attention d'Hermione en premier. C'était un lit, un lit blanc couvert de centaines de pétales de rose.

Elle s'affola. Que diable se passait-il ? Un moment, il voulait la tuer, le moment d'après il était romantique à souhait. Quelque chose n'allait absolument pas !

'Heu, pourquoi y a-t-il un lit dans cette pièce ?' demanda t-elle, peu certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et tortilla ses sourcils de façon séduisante.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas tout de suite pour ton joli minois. Nous mangeons d'abord et ensuite tu pourras

'payer' ce que tu me dois,' dit-il en marchant prés d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas en

arrière, un réflexe tout a fait normal depuis quelques jours et il se rapprocha de

nouveau. Ses jambes touchèrent le lit et quand il se pencha en avant, elle tomba à

la renverse sur le lit, en atterrissant avec un petit 'pouf'.

Il la regarda de haut et elle frissonna. Ses yeux étaient si froids. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa sur elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

'Ou encore mieux, nous pouvons sauter le dîner et prendre directement le dessert ?'

Il l'embrassa puissamment sur les lèvres la faisant gémir légèrement. Il approfondit le baiser et elle ressentit une passion inattendue derrière cela. Elle se surprit à l'embrasser en retour et à y prendre plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle ne devait pas l'aimer autant. Elle devait le repousser loin d'elle, s'enfuir de la pièce, et elle aurait du demander de l'aide à un enseignant dés le début, mais sa fierté l'avait retenue...sa fierté et la crainte que les choses empireraient.

Elle haleta quand il suçota le lobe de son oreille et gémit quand il continua à l'embrasser dans son cou, plaçant une petite série de baiser sur le chemin. Il suça une partie de son cou et elle gémit de frustration quand il se mit en position assise arrêtant les baisers. Elle le regarda, se concentrant sur son torse qui commençait à être en vue tandis qu'il ouvrait sa chemise.

Quand sa chemise fut complètement ouverte, il saisit ses mains, les plaçant sur son délicieux torse et elle trembla au sentiment d'être si proche de quelqu'un de cette façon. Etre tellement intime avec quelqu'un, un garçon, un Serpentard, Malefoy !

Elle le repoussa, dégoûtée de sa réaction envers lui. Elle s'assit et essaya de remettre sa robe bleu foncée en place que Lavande l'avait forcée à mettre.

'Ce n'est pas bien.' Chuchota t-elle en rougissant.

'Si.'

'Si ?' demanda t-elle, confuse.

'C'est bien.'dit-il, haletant. 'Admets-le Granger : Tu me veux tout de suite et je te veux, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?'

'Tu es un Serpentard !'

'Ouais et alors ? Tu es une Gryffondor.'

'Mais... Mais...'  
  
"Shhh," chuchota t-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour ne plus qu'elle parle.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle fit comme il le disait. Elle estima qu'un bonheur soudain émergeait en elle, et cela semblait venir de son bracelet pour se propager dans tout son corps. Quand il se pencha pour enlever ses vêtements, elle le laissa faire. C'était comme si son propre corps la trahissait, comme si elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur rien.

'Ne te bats pas contre cela, Granger,' dit-il avec une voix enrouée. 'Tu m'appartiens et tu seras toujours mienne. Tant que tu porteras le bracelet, tu ne seras jamais capable de m'échapper, parce qu'il agit comme le sort d'Imperium. Si je t'ordonne de venir, tu viendras. Intelligent, hein ? Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. Il a aussi d'autres fonctions. Si jamais tu te trouves en danger, il me le dira. Ne dis pas que je ne protége pas ce qui m'appartiens.'

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout mal à l'aise. En fait, entendre juste sa voix l'avait apaisée. La simple pensée d'appartenir à quelqu'un semblait augmenter son besoin d'être prés de lui. C'était comme si elle était sous le charme d'un sort ou d'une potion magique, mais elle savait que c'était du au pouvoir du bracelet. Son corps ressemblait à un brasier et elle pleurnicha au manque de son contact.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire, mais la chaleur du bracelet modifiait ses sens. Il lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Elle vit la question dans ses yeux et elle hocha la tête, lui donnant sa permission. Il soupira et se rapprocha.  
  
'Silence...Cela te fera mal juste pendant un instant,' chuchota t-il et il entra lentement en elle, s'unissant dans la douleur.

Hermione se réveilla, essayant de protéger ses yeux du soleil. Elle se sentait somnolente et c'est en jugeant le soleil qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'aube. Elle se tourna dans le lit, mais constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Un bras la tenait immobile, et il lui était impossible de ne bouger ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres. Ses yeux s'élargirent, une vague d'horreur la submergeant. Où diable était-elle et à qui diable appartenait ce bras ?

Elle sentit une douce respiration sur le côté gauche de son cou et elle déplaça sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se trouva face à face avec un Serpentard souriant d'un air satisfait.

'ARGH'

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Granger ?'Demanda t-il, son petit sourire satisfait devenant plus large. Elle se rappela alors soudainement tous les événements de la veille, les images remplissant sa tête. Elle rougit quand une image d'eux deux lui vint à l'esprit et elle devint encore plus rouge quand elle se rappela de la façon qu'elle avait...Oh Dieu ! De la façon qu'elle avait gémi !

'Malefoy ?' chuchota t-elle, incertaine quand à comment elle devait l'appeler. Devrait-elle dire 'Hé Malefoy, c'était vraiment bien hier, sommes-nous un couple ?' Ou alors 'Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que nous avons fait hier ?'

'Appelles-moi Draco. Après tout, nous venons de passer la nuit ensemble.'

Elle toussa. Son audace était un peu trop poussée.  
  
'Bien alors, Draco, euh, a propos d'hier, dans la nuit ?'Elle décida de ne dire quoi que ce soit, elle le laisserai parler le premier.

'Hier, dans la nuit ? Je pense m'en rappeler quelques moments.' Dit-il, levant un sourcil.

'Berk ! Damnez-le !' pensa t-elle en respirant profondément.

'Heu, je veux dire...Tu sais après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit et tout ? Pourrais-tu ? Tu sais ?' Pourquoi lui était-il difficile de juste le dire ?

'Enlever le bracelet ?' demanda t-il souriant d'un air satisfait.

'Oui,' dit-elle en inclinant la tête, heureuse qu'il ait compris sa pathétique tentative de poser la question.

'Non', dit-il fermement.

Quoi ? Non ?

'Tu veux dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale ? Je devrai toujours porter ce bracelet ? S'il te plaît ? Tu ne peux pas juste l'enlever ?' Chuchota t-elle, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

'Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je te l'enlever ? Tu es ma propriété et tu m'appartiens !'dit-il, sa voix montant d'un cran.

'Bien alors...Sommes-nous un couple ? Vas-tu m'emmener chez toi pour Noël et dire 'Hé Papa, voici ma petite amie. C'est une sang de bourbe !' Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie ?'Demanda t-elle essayant de retenir ses larmes, mais sans y réussir.

'Calmes-toi ! Et non, nous ne sommes pas un couple !' dit-il en la regardant d'un air suffisant. 'Comme si je sortirais avec une sang de bourbe...je couche seulement avec elles !'Ajouta t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux choqués. Quoi ? Elle venait de perdre sa virginité pour lui et ensuite il lui dit qu'elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre que sa petite putain sang de bourbe !

Fin du Flash Back

Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait se souvenir comment elle était arrivée à retourner à son dortoir ; tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler était la douleur que Draco lui avait causée. Tout ce dont elle se rappeler était la douleur.

Elle se tourna de nouveau, se trouvant maintenant couchée sur son flanc gauche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet qui était toujours fermement attachée autour de son poignet. Elle avait besoin de le retirer !

Elle saisit sa baguette magique et marmonna 'Alohomora.'. Mais rien ne se passa.

Alors elle essaya un autre sort,' Deletrius'. Mais bien que l'on supposé le sort assez puissant pour détruire l'objet, rien ne se passa non plus.

'Molestero ?'Mais non, le bracelet était toujours en un seul morceau.

'Damné !'Pensa t-elle en effaçant ses larmes.

Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Elle avait besoin d'air. Il lui semblait que tout l'air avait été aspiré de la chambre et elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Air, air, air...

Elle saisit son manteau et enfila rapidement ses chaussures.

Elle ferma la porte de son dortoir tranquillement, s'assurant qu'elle ne réveillerait personne. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant était de réveiller Lavande et Parvati lui demandant si elle se sentait mieux.

Elle dévala l'escalier et marcha si vite à travers la salle commune que si les élèves l'avaient observé, ils auraient pensé avoir imaginé des choses.

Elle voulait atteindre la porte principale, qui l'emmenait au paysage vert de l'extérieur, sans croiser un enseignant ou...pire, le Trio Serpentard. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à son endroit secret, son endroit spécial.

Elle était presque arrivé au Grand Hall, tout ce dont elle avait besoin de faire était de descendre l'escalier principal sans être remarquée, et ensuite elle serait capable de s'esquiver, d'aller à l'extérieur et elle serait enfin seule.

Elle était sur le point de descendre la première marche de l'escalier quand une voix forte et clair s'éleva,' Et ou pensez-vous aller ?'

Hermione, qui s'était attendue à ce que personne ne la voie, sursauta et fit volte face, mais elle oublia qu'elle était sur le point de descendre l'escalier et elle chuta.

Sa tête rencontra la dureté du marbre et quand elle atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier, sa tête heurta violemment le plancher.

La personne qui avait causé cet incident descendit l'escalier et quand Hermione leva les yeux, elle vit le Professeur Snape, quelque peu inquiété.

'Professeur Sna-' commença t-elle, mais le nom du professeur s'évanouit quand l'obscurité l'engloutit.

Alors vos reactions ??

Comme le prochain chapitre est le dernier (malheureusement), j'aimerai savoir comment vous l'imaginez, vous ?? Mis à part les personnes qui l'ont deja lu en version originale (Hein Dragonia !!)!! lol

A Bientôt !!!


	14. L'Effet Papillon

**Coucou !!**

**Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu !! Voilà enfin la fin de la fic !! **

**Bon concernant la question que je vous ai posé au chapitre precedent, personne n'a trouvé la bonne reponse, mis à part ceux qui avaient lu le chapitre en anglais bien entendu... lol**

**Moi je ne m'attendait pas du tout à cela quand j'ai lu ce chap dés que DanishGirl l'a updaté mais je dois dire qu'elle me plait bien ! J'adore surtout la fin, enfin lisez et vous verrez...**

**Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre(non, non pas de la fic, elle est bel et bien terminée !! Malheureusement !) pour repondre a vos reviews...**

**Un grand merci a tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews !! On a dépassé le cap des 200 reviews en plus !!**

**-Kam-livy**

**-Lady Lyanna(Non, ce n'est pas totalement cela..lol)**

**-Nfertari (Elle aurait été cool ta fin !!lol ! Mais non ce n'est pas ça !lol)**

**-Morganna(Lis et tu verras...lol)**

**-Loutrina(bonne idée de fin aussi celle-là !! Mais non c'est pas cela..)**

**-Malicia56(Merci !)**

**-U.S Hermy (La fin est là ! Je l'ai publiée vite, hein ??)**

**-Greeneyes**

**-Whippet(Ohh ! Merci bcp pour tes jolis compliments !!)**

**-Skyblack4 (J'adore ta chanson !!lol...Sinon, je ne suis que la trad' alors je ne peux pas parler de Sirius et tt...Danishgirl n'en parle pas...Lis la fin et tu verras...)**

**-Pithy (Non Snape n'enleve pas son bracelet..Malheureusement pour elle -)**

**-MisssMalfoy**

**Bonne lecture !!!! **

**N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions !!!! **

**Gros Bisous**

**Le chapitre 14 – l'Effet Papillon**

"Mlle Granger ?" demanda une voix quelque peu consternée. Hermione essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, comme si son corps avait le besoin absolu de se reposer.

'Va-t-elle se réveiller ?' demanda une autre voix, semblant curieusement familière.

'Je le pense. Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous demander de partir. Je vous préviendrai dés que j'en saurai un peu plus.'

Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire à qui appartenaient ces deux voix mais celles-ci lui étaient familières.

Hermione remua, essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais une douleur soudaine à l'arrière de sa tête lui fit fermer aussitôt les paupières.

'Là, vous devez boire, cela atténuera un peu la douleur', dit de nouveau la première voix. Quelque chose fut poussée doucement dans ses mains et elle saisit le gobelet pour boire une gorgée de quelque chose qui avait un horrible goût. Elle fut sur le point de le cracher, mais une main fut placée sous son menton, le forçant à fermer sa bouche pour avaler l'étrange substance.

'Là, c'est mieux,' dit encore la voix et Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir ses yeux. 'Non, reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.'

'Melle Granger ?' demanda la voix familière et Hermione put maintenant dire qu'elle appartenait à Snape. Mais pourquoi le professeur Snape se trouvait-il là et où diable était-elle ?

'Ma tête...' gémit-elle, et elle ne voulait rien de plus que les deux voix se taisent. La pulsation dans sa tête augmenta la cadence et elle était certaine que sa tête finirait par éclater dans quelques secondes.

On lui donna une potion de sommeil et bientôt ses yeux devinrent lourds et elle les ferma faiblement, trop fatiguée pour pouvoir résister.

Une main froide se posa sur son front, prenant probablement sa température. Elle s'endormit alors, se rendant de nouveau à l'obscurité.

_C'était tout brumeux et elle ne pouvait rien distinguer. Etait-ce un rêve ? Tout était trouble et froid. Alors, le brouillard se dissipa soudainement la laissant voir où elle se trouvait. _

_Elle était debout dans une pièce, une pièce sombre et glaciale. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle se tenait debout dans la classe de Potions et elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle entendit une conversation à l'extérieur dans le couloir et soupira doucement, heureuse de ne pas être seule._

'_Ouais et ensuite...' dit une voix grinçante qui fut interrompue par une autre personne._

'_Bien, bien...Qu'avons-nous ici ?' dit la voix traînante qui avait si grossièrement interrompu l'autre...garçon ? Hermione semblait abasourdie et ses grands yeux fixaient la porte, se demandant si elle devait se cacher. Devait-elle rester ici ?_

'_Ferme là Malefoy !'_

_Hermione ne désirait rien d'autre que de se rendre jusqu'à la porte, de l'ouvrir et de s'enfuir de la pièce, mais les personnes présentes dans le couloir la verraient, alors elle regarda autour d'elle dans la classe, essayant de trouver une autre sortie. _

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et elle se figea au milieu de la pièce, observant les étudiants qui penetrerent à l'intérieur de celle-ci, se querellant toujours. Personne ne la salua, et aucun ne la regarda non plus...Etait-elle invisible ? Etait-elle morte ? Elle déglutit, effrayée._

_Et ensuite, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa ; elle se vit entrer dans la classe , bavardant avec Weasley et Potter comme si ils étaient amis !_

'_Oh je déteste Malefoy !' dit Weasley avec rage, en serrant et desserrant ses poings,comme si il voulait vraiment frapper Malefoy. _

'_Mais, ne sont-ils pas amis ?'pensa t-elle, en lançant un regard moqueur à Potter et Weasley._

'_Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit Malefoy, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai,' dit Potter d'une voix douce et presque tendre, plaçant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre Hermione._

'_Je sais,' chuchota la fille aux cheveux bruns, souriant à Potter._

'_Attendez ! Retour en arrière ! Comme si je sourirais un jour à Potter ! Je dois avoir un coup à la tête plus sérieux que je ne l'imaginais !Ou peut-être que quelqu'un joue avec mon esprit ? Ouais ! Quelqu'un s'amuse avec lui ! Je déteste Potter et l'Enfer gèlera avant que je ne lui sourit !!'pensa t-elle, regardant la scène devant elle avec colère. Elle regarda la fausse Hermione sourire à Potter._

_Elle commença à s'avancer, voulant donner une gifle à son sosie, mais aussitôt qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers 'elle', Snape s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce._

'_Ouvrez vos livres à la page 455 !' hurla t-il pratiquement, faisant sursauter tout les élèves sous la surprise, même Hermione. _

'_Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel potion nous allons préparer aujourd'hui ?' demanda t-il avec un regard suffisant couvrant tout la salle. _

_Elle remarqua son sosie agiter la main, connaissant clairement la réponse._

_Hermione la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne décide de voir si elle était réellement invisible._

_Elle marcha tout prés de lui, se plaçant devant son bureau, mais il ne fit que l'examiner, comme si elle n'était pas là du tout. _

_Elle lui fit signe à l'aide de sa main, essayant d'obtenir son attention mais échoua. _

'_Par Pitié, aucun d'entre vous ne connaît donc la réponse ?'demanda t-il, avec un regard légèrement amusé. Hermione le regarda, complètement confuse, avant de se placer juste à côté de lui et d'examiner le livre ouvert sur la table. _

'_Hé ! Je connais cette potion,' pensa t-elle en levant les yeux sur le sosie. _

'_Professeur, la potion est...'commença la fille, mais elle fut coupée par Snape._

'_Ce sera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous ai-je donné la permission de parler Melle Granger ?' demanda t-il, levant un sourcil dans l'irritation. _

'_Non,' marmonna la Gryffondor, baissant les yeux sur sa table. _

_Hermione gronda. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle connaissait la réponse, alors pourquoi Snape lui avait-il retiré des points ? Attendez, elle ? Non, cela avait été les points du sosie, pas les siens ! Mais pourquoi avait-il semblé qu'il lui en avait retiré à elle ?_

_Que Diable se passait-il ? _

_Hermione remarqua soudainement que cela commençait à devenir tout brumeux de nouveau. _

'_Non !' Hurla t-elle, agitant ses bras dans une tentative pathétique de repousser le brouillard loin d'elle. _

"NON!"

'Melle Granger ? Restez immobile, je dois vous examiner,' dit une voix sévère. 'Détendez-vous ; Vous serez bientôt en pleine forme.'

Hermione respira à fond, essayant de se calmer. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve ordinaire. Cela signifiait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Elle devait découvrir ce que cela voulait dire ; Elle devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un... ?

'Madame Pomfresh ?' demanda t-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

'Oui, Melle Granger ?'

'Heu, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?'

Hermione remarqua le changement d'humeur de la femme qui devint nerveuse, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait lui dire ou pas.

'Bien...'commença t-elle, et elle purifia ensuite sa gorge.

'Longdubat a fait exploser sa potion – de nouveau,' dit une voix sévère, qui appartenait à Snape.

'Professeur Snape ? Quelle Potion magique ?' demanda t-elle, maintenant tout a fait confuse. Quelle Potion ? Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait pas eu de potion magique...Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était qu'elle était tombée dans l'escalier.

'Maintenant, maintenant, Severus, je pense qu'il serait mieux de commencer par le début. Je suppose que Melle Granger n'a aucun souvenir quant à ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, en raison de l'incident de la potion. J'ai bien peur que cela ne demande une longue explication, êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir géré tout cela aujourd'hui ?' demanda Dumbledore, regardant Hermione. Elle hocha la tête ; Elle voulait savoir maintenant !

'Très bien alors, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un cosmos différent au notre, est-ce que j'ai raison ?' demanda t-il, attendant sa réponse. Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête.

'Bien, il s'avere que la potion que vous prépariez en cours de Potions devait vous montrer comment votre vie aurait pu être, avec les choses un peu différentes. Mais quelque chose est malheureusement arrivé-la potion de Mr Longdubat a littéralement explosé et vous avez été aspergée. Ainsi, au lieu de juste vous montrer ce qui vous serez arrivé, vous êtes devenue une partie intégrante d'un autre univers. '

Hermione leva un sourcil, pensant clairement qu'elle rêvait. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi atroce.

'Oui, je sais que cela peut vous sembler étrange à première vue, mais votre esprit a néanmoins voyagé de votre propre corps à un corps alternatif. Vous êtes revenue, mais tout ce dont vous pouvez vous souvenir est la vie de l'autre Mlle Granger.'

'Mlle Granger, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'effet Papillon ?' demanda le professeur Snape, interrompant le Directeur.

'Oui, oui j'en ai entendu parler Professeur. Mais qu'est-ce que cela vient faire dans mon accident de Potions ?' Elle le regarda curieusement, attendant patiemment la réponse.

'L'effet Papillon est l'idée que dans un système chaotique, un très petit changement appliqué à un certain point à ce système peut changer le futur de façon dramatique. Quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'un papillon qui agite ses ailes pourrait maintenant affecter le système météorologique six mois dans l'avenir.'

Hermione inclina la tête, elle connaissait déjà cela.

'Mlle Granger. La potion à réagit comme l'effet Papillon. Mais au lieu de vous envoyer dans l'avenir, vous l'avez été dans le passé. Quand vous avez été frappée par la Potion, votre vie a changé et c'est comme si vous aviez été réincarnée et aviez commencé une nouvelle vie.'

Hermione haleta. Alors, pendant les six dernières années, tout avait été 'truqué' ?

Comme si Dumbledore avait lu dans son esprit, il répondit 'Non, ce n'était pas 'truqué'. Vous avez été inconsciente pendant presque trois semaines et tout ce que vous avez apprit –si on peut appeler cela comme ça- a été réel. Votre esprit faisait parti de l'autre monde, le faisant devenir réel.'

Hermione hocha la tête, se sentant tout à fait mal à l'aise.

Les professeurs commencèrent à marcher vers la porte et avant que Dumbledore ne sorte, elle se clarifia la voix.

'J'imagine que vous avez une question, n'est-ce pas Mlle Granger ?'

Elle inclina la tête et il ferma la porte après que le professeur de Potions ait quitté la pièce.

'Professeur ?' commença t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait lui poser une telle question. 'Heu, si vous- et c'est juste simplement hypothétique- si vous avez fait quelque chose dans l'autre 'monde', comme par exemple...Heu...Vous savez ?'Demanda t-elle, rougissant.

'Mlle Granger, si vous me demandez ce que je pense que vous demandez, alors la réponse est 'Oui'. Vous n'aviez pas été physiquement parlant, mais vous y étiez mentalement quand même.'

Hermione inclina la tête, admettant maintenant qu'elle était condamnée. Elle avait couchée avec Malefoy et bien qu'il ne le savait pas, lui, elle, le savait. Elle soupira. Comment pourrait-elle jamais faire face de nouveau à Malefoy ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et effaça une larme. Elle ne devait pas pleurer !

'Hermione ?' demanda une voix masculine. Hermione changea nerveusement de place dans son lit. Elle connaissait cette voix.

Ron Weasley et Harry Potter la regardaient. Hermione remarqua le regard consterné présent sur leurs deux visages.

Weasley toucha doucement son bras, mais elle tressaillit néanmoins, des images de l'autre 'monde' lui venant à l'esprit. Cette main sur son bras avait déjà essayé de l'étrangler, juste pour s'amuser. Elle était effrayée.

'Mione, tu te sens bien ? Devons-nous appeler Mme Pomfresh ?'Demanda Potter, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

'Ne me touche pas,' réussi-elle finalement à chuchoter. La main fut retirée et elle soupira.

'As-tu peur de nous ?' demanda Potter- Harry et Hermione inclina la tête. Elle avait peur d'eux. Il semblait que tous les deux avaient l'air tristes, et elle décida de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'autre monde, bien que son rendez-vous avec Malefoy fût volontairement omis.

'Il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'ils sachent', pensa t-elle.

'Ne t-inquietes pas Mione. Tout ira bien. Tu sais que nous ne te blesserons jamais, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Weasley-Ron en la regardant nerveusement.

Hermione hocha la tête. 'Oui. Je sais. C'est juste que tout semblait si réel, et la vérité est que – c'était réel. Dumbledore a dit que c'était réel. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réaliser. Mais je sais que vous ne me blesseriez jamais, nous sommes amis, j'ai raison ?'

Les garçons sourirent et l'étreignirent. Elle tressailli d'abord, effrayée d'être aussi proche d'eux, mais elle se détendit ensuite. Ils étaient amis. Ils ne la blesseraient jamais. Tout serait excellent.

'Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois réveillée de nouveau. Tout a été tellement ennuyeux sans toi. Et nous avons eu beaucoup de devoirs. Snape a décidé de punir chacun après l'accident, au lieu de juste Neville. Bien que les Serpentards n'ont pas vraiment souffert, tout ce qu'ils ont du faire a été d'écrire quelque chose comme 'Je suis un Serpentard, je peux faire ce que je veux.'

Hermione frappa espieglement sur l'épaule d'Harry, riant.

'Bien, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous avons eu des retenues pendant deux semaines et je pense qu'il n'y a nulle part dans ce château qui n'a pas été propre pendant ces deux semaines.'

Hermione sourit, les souvenirs de cette vie commençaient à revenir.

'Dehors, dehors. Vous avez été trop longtemps ici. Vous pourrez revenir demain,' dit Mme Pomfresh, en conduisant les deux garçons Gryffondor hors de la pièce.

Harry et Ron lui firent un signe de la main avant que la porte ne se ferme et Hermione leur répondit.

Hermione descendit l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Quand elle s'était réveillée tôt ce matin, elle s'était sentie très bien, et elle avait donc demandé la permission a Mme Pomfresh de partir. Après presque une quinzaine de pauvres arguments, elle avait finalement fini son 'discours' en lui disant qu'elle avait trois semaines de devoirs a rattraper et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de manquer les cours. En plus, elle se sentait en excellent état, alors pourquoi rester tout la journée dans l'infirmerie alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'utile à la place, comme ses devoirs ? Finalement, l'infirmière avait cédé, lui faisant promettre qu'elle reviendrait si elle avait des vertiges ou autres choses malsaines.

Elle entra dans la grande Salle, maudissant silencieusement d'y avoir été trop tard. Le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé et maintenant tout le monde leva les yeux comme les portes claquèrent en se fermant derrière elle. Elle piétinait nerveusement, en parcourant la foule des Gryffondors du regard, cherchant ses amis.

'Ohé, ici, Mione !'s'exclama Ron, en se levant. Elle sourit et s'approcha, sentant les yeux de centaines d'étudiants rivés sur elle. Pourquoi devaient-ils être tellement curieux ? Et ensuite, cela arriva, comme si elle avait été frappée par une sorte de charme agréablement chaud, Draco Malefoy leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Avait-elle regardé la table des Serpentards ? Elle se força à regarder au loin et prit place entre Harry et Ron.

'Tu te sens mieux, Mione ?' demanda Harry en lui souriant.

'Ouais, beaucoup mieux, merci de me l'avoir demandé.'

'Oh non, nous avons cours de Potions en premier,' dit Ron, gémissant légèrement tandis qu'il mâchait son petit déjeuner la bouche ouverte. Hermione le regarda fixement, plissant son nez de dégoût.

Ron avala sa nourriture, 'Désolé Mione,' dit-il en la regardant timidement.

Elle mangea son petit déjeuner et soupira quand il fut temps de se rendre au cours de Potions. Elle espéra juste qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas Malefoy, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans rougir. Si seulement elle ne pouvait se rappeler de rien , mais hélas, elle se rappelait de tout.

Le souvenir de ses mains douces errant partout sur son corps la fit frissonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de parcourir des yeux la table des Serpentards. Mais celle-ci était presque vide et elle se rendit compte que Ron et Harry étaient debout à côté d'elle, lui parlant.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait l'entendre, quelque chose à propos du cours de Potions et qu'ils étaient en retard...Ils étaient en retard pour le cours de Potions ?! Oh non !

Elle saisit son sac, le balança sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne commence à courir. Les portes claquèrent avec bruit derrière eux et elle se dirigea en courant vers les cahots souterrains, suivie étroitement de prés par Ron et Harry.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la salle de classe, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles avant d'entrer.

'Eh bien, eh bien, le célèbre Trio Gryffondor a décidé avec grâce de nous faire profiter de leur présence en classe de nouveau. Ce sera cinq points de moins pour chacun !'Aboya Snape, en leur envoyant un regard haineux a souhait.

Ils marchèrent vers leur table habituelle, celle dans le fond, quand Snape gronda soudainement 'Oh non, il n'en est pas question ! Nous avons fait de nouveaux groups, et vous le sauriez si vous étiez arrivé en classe à l'heure. Mr Weasley, dîtes bonjour à votre nouveau partenaire –Mr Goyle. Et Mr Potter, votre partenaire sera Mlle Parkinson. Et cela vous laisse toute seule, n'est-ce pas Mlle Granger ?'

Hermione inclina la tête, regardant les autres étudiants qui avaient déjà été placés avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Harry et Ron étaient les seuls qui avaient été placés avec des Serpentards.

'Qui sera mon partenaire ?' demanda t-elle, jetant brièvement un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui l'observait attentivement. Comme si il savait quelque chose...Oh Dieu ! Etait-ce possible qu'il sache ? Le pouvait-il ?

'Hum ! Bien qu'allons-nous faire ? Vous pourriez rejoindre M. Longdubat et M. Finnegan, mais je suis certain que vous ferez de nouveau tout le travail et nous ne le désirons pas. Mr longdubat devra apprendre des ses propres erreurs. 'La dernière chose avait été dite avec une telle malice, que même Hermione craignit le professeur.

'Je pense que vous serez mieux dans le groupe de Mr Zabini et Mr Malefoy,' dit-il souriant d'un air satisfait. Hermione regarda fixement le professeur aux cheveux graisseux, pensant avec force à quel point elle voulait l'étrangler.

'Bien sûr !' gronda t-elle, tapant du pied vers la table de Zabini et Malefoy. Les deux garçons la regardèrent curieusement quand elle prit place sur la chaise à côté de Malefoy.

'Quoi ?' se moqua t-elle.

'Rien Sang de Bourbe !' gronda Malefoy. Les deux garçons commencèrent à travailler sur la potion et Hermione regarda dans le livre.

'Tu es sûr que c'est le tien ?' demanda Zabini, faisant lever les yeux d'Hermione du livre.

Elle pensa d'abord qu'il parlait à Malefoy, parce qu'elle ne voyait aucune raison à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Mais les deux garçons la regardaient, attendant sa réponse.

'Quoi ?' demanda t-elle, regardant les deux Serpentards avec embarras.

'Ce bracelet sur ton poignet. Il doit coûter une fortune. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas volé ?'Demanda Malefoy, plissant ses lèvres, les faisant devenir tout à fait appétissantes. Elle leva alors les yeux, rougissant quand elle se rendit compte que Malefoy avait vu son regard 'affamé'.

'Granger...Ton poignet, pas mes lèvres,' dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua un beau bracelet en argent. Elle le fixa et estima soudainement qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Des lettres minuscules y étaient a présent gravées et elle du rapprocher son poignet tout prés de son regard pour voir en réalité ce qui était écrit.

'Propriété de Draco Malefoy ?' lit-elle.

'Oh Merde ! Pas encore !'Pensa t-elle, regardant le visage choqué de Malefoy.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ???

Géniale la réaction de Malefoy, non ??


	15. Venez lire!

Désolée d'avoir été longue à vous repondre mais je voulais attendre de traduire le premier chapitre de 'Liée à toi' pour le faire...

'Liée à toi' est la suite directe d'Incroyablement...

Tout d'abord :

Reponse aux reviews du dernier chapitre d'Incroyablement :

Virginie1 : Merci bcp pr ta review !! La suite est là !! C'est vrai que sa raction n'est pas dvlp mais c fait exprés pour nous choquer et puis de tte façon je suppose qu'elle avait deja prevu une suite !!

Lunathelunatique : Merci et la suite est là !

Lilouthephoenix : De rien et merci a toi pr les reviews !!

Cily : La suite est là !! Ca ne me derange pas moi j'm bien traduire alors... Merci pr ta review !!

Whippet : Merci beaucoup !! Je crois que Hermione l'a quand même aimé, en tout cas elle était attirée par lui, c sur...Mais si elle n'aurait eu aucun sentiment pour Draco, elle n'aurait pas été si degoutée à la fin qu'il ne la considerait que comme sa 'chose' ... La suite est là !

Kam-livy : Merci pr ta review ! Et concernant la react de Draco, il est tt simplement surpris qu'Hermione a un bracelet avec son nom dessus...Et tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite !!

Loutrina : La suite est en ligne ! Merci à toi pr ta review !!

Slydawn : Draco est choqué parce qu'Hermione a un bracelet avec inscrit 'propriété de Draco Malefoy' et en plus il ne sait pas que son 'double' dans l'autre monde lui as donné, je pense...La suite est là !! Et merci pour ta review !

Hermione Malefoy : Oui et elle est en ligne - ! Merci !!

Nargessse : Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris lol ? Mici pr ta review !

Nfertari : T'inquietes pas, Danishgirl l'a fait la suite !! Merci pour ta review !!

Marilla-chan : Tout à fait ca ! l'esprit d'Hermione a en quelque sorte vecu une autre existence où elle n'avait pas d'amis, etc...Et pendant ce tps là, elle était dans le coma dans le 'vrai' monde.

Shetane : Merci à toi pr les reviews !! Si tu veux lire la suite, elle est en ligne !!

Alieonor : Mici !

Laure1 : 'Choixpeau' mdr Merci !!!! 'Quand il se pencha pour enlever ses vêtements, elle le laissa faire' mais si ils ont enlevé leurs vetements !!lol c dans le milieu du chap 13...Puis après ils sont tous les deux nus !! lol ! En tout cas, merci et la suite est en ligne !!

Livy : Je ne me permettrai jamais d'inventer une suite moi-même même si ca peut être drole lol !! Merci pr ta review ! Et la suite est là !!

Skyblack4 : Non j'ai pas vu le film !!! Mais j'ai vu des bandes-annonces, et il a l'air bien...Faudrai quand même que je le regarde !lol...Merci pour ta review et c vrai que la replique de Draco est mortelle !! Dans la suite elle l'a encore le bracelet lol !!

Boubou6 : Merci pr ta review !! Mais c'est ennuyant que tu n'aime pas le couple Hermy/Draco parce qu'il est encore dans la suite lol !!

U.$. Hermy : Mais oui, ne panique pas !! Il y a une suite !!lol ! Eh oui c bizarre qu'elle ait encore le bracelet mais c la faute à 'pas de chance' que veux-tu !!lol Merci pour ta review !

MisssMalefoy : Oui Herm a encore la bracelet mais Draco n'a aucune connaissance de l'autre monde...Merci pr ta review ! Et la suite est là !

WendyMalfoy : Non le bracelet lui vient de l'autre monde quoique....Faut voir après ce qu'il lui dit dans le premier chap de la suite.... Merci pr ta review !!

Pithy : J'ai compté, le mot 'trop' y est 4 fois mdr !! Merci bcp pr ta review !! Oui il voit le bracelet !! Dans la suite !!!

Gody : Mais nooon, ya une suite, c pas tt à fait fini !! Merci pour ta review !

Sophorasi : Merci !! La suite est là ! Bonne lecture !

Unna : Merci ca fait plaisir de ne pas traduire pour rien lol !! La suite est en ligne si tu veux la lire !!

Minerve : Oui mais avec toutes les emotions et tt, Hermione n'a pas pensé a verifier si elle l'avait toujours...lol...Mais c bizarre parce qu'elle dit qu'elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir deja vu alors...Mais bon ! Merci pr ta review !!

Theti : de rien j'adore traduire cette fic !! Merci pour ta review !! La suite est en ligne !! Bonne lecture !!

Annabanana : Merci !! Tu vas pouvoir la lire la suite, elle est en ligne !!

Ambre Turner : C'est bon, c'est bon, elle est là la suite !!lol Merci pr ta review !!

Hermignonne-1133 : Merci !! J'ai continué, la suite est là !!!

En tout cas, un ENORME MERCI pour avoir lu la traduction jusqu'à la fin et j'espere vous retrouver aussi pour la suite !!

Merci aussi à Danishgirl pour m'avoir autoriser à traduire sa fabuleuse fic !!

Bientôt !!!

Gros Bisous !!!

Linoa2112


End file.
